KID!
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: Saat terbangun Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya telanjang dan bokong yang sakit. Belum lagi bercak merah disekujur tubuhnya. Lalu...Kenapa dia berada di kamar Kibum yang seorang bocah SMP? -dalam keadaan yang sama! 13 December Ceria KiHyun [KIBUM X KYUHYUN]YAOI KiHyun
1. Chapter 1

**KID!**

* * *

**Author : Lullaby Dik**

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Sehun.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI, M-Preg.**

* * *

**[CHAP 1]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang tenang dikediaman Kim. Tentu saja begitu tenang dan damai, semalam suntuk lima orang namja menggelar pesta kelulusan mereka dari SMA. Mereka terkenal sebagai KyuLine disekolah dulu –yah dulu, sekarang mereka tidak perlu cemas bangun pagi dan mengerjakan tugas lagi.

Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho. Bermabuk ria dirumah Changmin yang notabenenya jarang ada orangtua dan pengasuh. Meski rumah Changmin bukan rumah mewah yang ada difilm-film, hanya rumah sederhana layak huni dari kerja keras appa Changmin sebagai seorang sutrada film. Tentu kalian harus tahu ibu Changmin, beliau telah wafat saat melahirkan anak kedua atau adik Changmin satu-satunya. Kim Kibum.

"Changmin-ah, aku pulang diluan." Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun, serta Suho menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang panik sendiri. Bangun pagi –ah bukan pagi, siang ini setelah bangun Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian rapi –maksudnya pakaian yang semalam juga tapi lebih tertutup (tanpa mandi).

"Wae?" masih berpenampilan acak-acak akibat mabuk berat semalam, Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai sepatu didepan pintu. Sementara Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho tidak terlalu perduli. Perut mereka berputar bagai mesin pencuci saat ini. Bergantian ke kamar mandi untuk muntah.

"Aku ingat ada janji dengan appa untuk makan siang bersama sambil merayakan kelulusanku, jadi maaf aku pergi diluan." Changmin bisa melihat mobil limousin yang selalu mengantar-jemput Kyuhyun (terkadang KyuLine juga) terparkir manis didepan.

"Baiklah. Besok kita bertemu lagi, okay."

"Eum! Bye, Changmin." Sedikit berjalan terhuyung-huyung, Kyuhyun memasuki mobil milik keluarganya.

Changmin menutup pintu, begitu berbalik, "OMO!" pekiknya. Kibum adiknya tiba-tiba saja berdiri dibelakangnya. "Lain kali berjalanlah pakai suara." Kata Changmin asal.

Kibum mendengus sebentar. Rumah mereka sudah bau alkohol dan Kibum sangat tidak menyukainya apalagi keberadaan teman-teman hyungnya yang mirip ikan koi tenggelam. Belum lagi karena kehebohan pesta bodoh mereka sepanjang malam –Kibum beranggap begitu karena tidak ada wanitanya. Sehingga dia tidak bisa tidur.

Sedikit melakukan peregangan dengan mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya. Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengambil sepeda kebanggaan yang selalu ia gunakan pergi ke sekolah. Kibum tidak pergi ke sekolah, ini hari Minggu, dia hanya akan pergi ke rumah Sehun –tetangga dua blok dari rumahnya.

"Woi! Kau pergi kemana?" teriak Changmin pake toa.

Kibum berjengit sebentar, 'hyung sialan' –batinnya. "Ke rumah Sehun!"

"Tidak ada makanan disini, bisakah kau membelikannya dulu di Supermarket?"

Tentu saja mereka belum ada yang sarapan –termasuk Kibum. "BELI SAJA SENDIRI!" setelahnya Kibum memacu sepedanya kencang meninggalkan Changmin yang merutuki adik kecilnya yang masih duduk dibangku 2 SMP itu atau tahun ini naik ke kelas 3.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Tuan Cho asyik memberi makan ikan peliharaannya di Minggu siang dihalaman belakang mansion mewah mereka. Melupakan sejenak urusan kantor. Seharusnya ia dan istri merayakan kelulusan anak semata wayangnya, namun Kyuhyun malah memilih dengan teman-temannya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah pulang, tuan." Butler kepercayaan tuan Cho membungkuk dalam padanya.

"Pulang? Bukankah Kyuhyun bilang dia pulangnya malam?" herannya.

"Siang tadi tuan Kyuhyun meminta untuk dijemput dari rumah Changmin." Tuan Cho dan seluruh penjuru rumah ini juga tahu apa itu KyuLine. Dan ia senang Kyuhyun punya banyak teman dekat. Jadi ayah Kyuhyun tidak mempersalahkan pergaulan Kyuhyun asalkan temannya bisa dipercaya semua.

"Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?"

"Begitu pulang tuan muda langsung masuk ke kamarnya." Alis tuan Cho semakin bertaut bingung. Mengapa perilaku Kyuhyun bagai anak gadis yang baru diperkosa? Pergi malam, pulang siang, tanpa menyapa orangtua dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

**[~KID!DIK~] **

"AKU BISA GILA!" teriak Kyuhyun. Untung saja kamarnya dimodifikasi kedap suara. Teriak bagai tarzan pun tidak masalah.

Tempat tidur Kyuhyun berantakan hasil perbuatannya. Penampilan Kyuhyun juga masuk ke daftar berantakan.

Kyuhyun mematut diri dikaca untuk sekian kalinya. Tubuh atasnya yang polos terdapat bercak-bercak merah disana. Apalagi dilehernya yang berjibun. Kyuhyun menutup mata. Mencoba mengingat kejadian malam saat mereka mabuk-mabuk.

Bernyanyi bagai orang gila.

Bertanding minum terbanyak.

Lalu gelap.

"ARGGHHHH!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya. Dia sama sekali buta tentang kelanjutannya. Lalu kenapa saat bangun tadi ia berada dikamar adik Changmin –kamar Kibum? Tanpa pakaian dan Kibum juga tanpa pakaian!

Bokongnya yang sakit, dan ada bercak merah disekujur tubuh. Dari situ saja Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan kegiatan apa yang ia lakukan bersama Kibum –bocah yang selalu Kyuhyun anggap terlalu datar.

"AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA!"

Kyuhyun diluan bangun daripada Kibum yang masih tidur pulas disampingnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak seperti anak perawan begitu mendapati kondisinya namun, hell! Dia masih berpikiran jernih. Bila dia teriak dan Kibum terbangun, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Memukuli Kibum dan meminta pertanggung jawaban? Kepada anak SMP? Yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya!

Maka secara perlahan Kyuhyun memunguti dan memakai sendiri pakaiannya lantas keluar mengendap-endap dari kamar Kibum. Beruntung semua teman Kyuhyun belum bangun.

"Bocah itu pasti tahu! Kan dia yang memperkosaku!" tangan Kyuhyun terkepal kuat. Detik kemudian barulah ia sadar, "Berarti aku yang jadi uke?-_-"

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Berbagai macam bentuk dan jenis telah dibeli Kyuhyun tadi sore secara diam-diam diapotek terdekat. Dari yang paling murah sampai termahal. Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu alat pendeteksi kehamilan yang ia serakkan diatas tempat tidur.

Bimbang plus takut.

Ayolah, bila saja Kyuhyun laki-laki 'normal' yang tidak punya rahim. Ia akan segera melupakan kejadian itu dan tidak sepanik ini. Namun fakta berkata lain. Kyuhyun sudah tahu soal keistimewaannya sebagai namja yang mempunyai rahim layaknya wanita. Tentu saja hanya ia dan keluarga terdekat yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Bisa jadi karena Kibum masih SMP aku tidak akan hamil kan? ARGGHHH! Aku benar-benar bisa gila." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Menyingkirkan semua alat-alat 'terkutuk' –menurutnya itu, dan menyimpan pada tempat yang pasti tidak bisa ditemukan orang dirumahnya. Untuk saat ini Kyuhyun belum berniat memeriksanya. Dia perlu kepastian dari bocah bernama Kibum itu. Sekaligus menetralisir khayalan 'masa depan' yang horor baginya.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Seperti perjanjian, besoknya KyuLine berkumpul lagi. Kali ini dikafe punya keluarga Minho. Mereka membahas masa depan untuk pertemuan ini-,-.

"Appa menyuruhku kuliah dulu di Inggris baru setelahnya bekerja diperusahaan appa." Mulai Suho si anak holang kaya.

"Kalau aku libur setahun dulu baru kuliah. Pengen menikmati hidup dulu terbebas dari segala pelajaran." Sahut Minho happy-happy aja.

"Aku kuliah seni musik. Lalu mencari audisi penyanyi." seru Jonghyun yang memang sudah mempersiapkan untuk masa depannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kuliah mungkin juga ikut appa kerja diperfilman. Aku dan appa belum membahas hal itu." Kali ini Changmin.

Changmin menyenggol Kyuhyun yang hanya bengong dari awal pertemuan. "Hey, Kyu. Apa rencanamu? Menjadi eomma yang baik?" goda Changmin.

Meski candaan tapi pipi Kyuhyun memerah mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak tiang! Aku belum membahasnya dengan appa."

"Kenapa kau merona? Hahahahaha. Kau memang lebih cocok menjadi yeoja Kyu." Jonghyun ikut andil dalam menggoda Kyuhyun. Diantara mereka, Kyuhyun lebih manis dan sangat pantas menjadi posisi uke. (Dikmasih ship Suho!seme)

"Grrr- diam kalian!" aura iblis Kyuhyun menguar. Menghentikan tawa keempat orang itu karena takut Kyuhyun berbuat jahil dengan mengandalkan barang-barang aneh yang entah ia beli darimana.

"Tidak melanjutkan posisi appa mu?" Suho bertanya.

"Memikirkannya membuat ku pusing. Jadi, biarlah seminggu ini aku refreshing."

Yang lain manggut-manggut mengerti. Yah, sejak kapan seorang Kyuhyun memikirkan masa depan? -,-

Bel kafe Minho berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung. Awalnya mereka tidak perduli namun ternyata itu Kibum dengan Sehun. Kedua bocah SMP itu mendatangi meja KyuLine.

"Oi, hyung!" tegur Kibum langsung pada Changmin. Tidak ada niatan menyapa teman Changmin yang lain. "Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan kunci rumah?" lanjut Kibum.

Berbeda dari sikap cuek Kibum, Sehun membungkuk pada KyuLine yang sudah dikenalnya itu –karena ia sering ke rumah Kibum begitupun anggota KyuLine. "Annyeong hyungdeul."

"Annyeong." Balas teman Changmin kecuali satu orang yang sudah membuang muka sejak kedatangan Kibum –Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya, mian Hyung lupa. Kau tahu darimana hyung disini?" Changmin mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan menyerahkan pada Kibum.

Kibum memutar bola mata, "Tadi pagi hyung berteriak gaje karena siang ini akan pergi ke kafe Minho hyung."

Changmin menyengir, "Ya sudah, pulanglah. Tapi tidak ada makanan dirumah. Kau pesan sesuatu saja dikafe Minho."

"Tidak. Sehun menawarkan makan dirumahnya siang ini."

Tiba-tiba otak jahil Changmin nyambung mendengar nama 'Sehun' si pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang sering ia jodohkan dengan Kibum. Mengingat Sehun sama seperti mereka, jarang ada orangtua dirumah. "Hanya berdua?" nada Changmin berubah menjadi lebih menggoda. Sehun yang tahu maksud Changmin sudah merona diluan.

"Tch. Kami masih SMP hyung, tidak mungkin berbuat seperti yang dibayangkan otak kotormu itu." Celetuk Kibum.

"UHUUKKKK." Baru saja Kyuhyun meminum jusnya harus terpaksa keluar lagi sesaat mendengar penuturan Kibum. Tepat mengenai wajah Changmin didepannya.

"Yakkk! Kau kenapa Cho!" kesal Changmin sembari membersihkan semprotan jus itu.

Detak jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat, hatinya memanas. Apa yang dibilang Kibum, TIDAK MUNGKIN?! Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras.

Mati-matian dia menahan kesal terhadap bocah yang 'memperkosanya' itu.

"Makanya kalau minum pelan-pelan hyung." Mengambil serbet yang tersedia dimeja, Kibum membersihkan area disekitar bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Langsung menatap mata Kyuhyun yang membulat sempurna melihatnya. (Suer! Dikgirang sendiri membacanya balik)

Lidah Kyuhyun kelu. Wajah stoic Kibum yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini berhasil membuat jantung Kyuhyun serasa lepas dari tempatnya. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah, dia bisa melihat kilatan seringai diwajah itu.

"Jja. Aku pergi hyung. Ayo Sehun." Kibum menggenggam tangan Sehun erat dan berjalan keluar kafe. Adegan itu bisa dilihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Kibum bertingkah manis sekali pada si King evil ini." Sindir Jonghyun.

"Kibum memang begitu, semakin besar dia semakin berperilaku dewasa. Aku saja sebagai hyung nya terkadang kalah pada sifat dewasanya itu."

Menghiraukan temannya, Kyuhyun sibuk mendumel dalam hati. Bahkan dia tidak sadar apa yang diumpatnya itu harus dipertanyakan. _**'Seenaknya bocah datar itu selingkuh dariku yang jelas telah diperkosanya!'**_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : Merupakan perbaikan dari sebelum-sebelum nya. Dik edit supaya satu chapter itu panjangnya sama. Jadi, gak terlalu banyak chapter.**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[CHAP 2]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung pulang!"

"Aishhh...haruskah kau teriak tiang?" Kyuhyun menggosok-gosok telinganya dan berjalan melewati Changmin menuju ruang tv. "Siapa suruh kau ikut ke rumahku. Ini kan sudah malam, Kyu. Apa tidak cukup seharian kita bertemu? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan k..."

BUGH

Remot tv berhasil menabrak wajah bodoh Changmin XD. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk anteng disofa. Changmin mendengus, "Lalu kau mau apa ke rumahku?"

"Aku ingin..." ragu sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin ke rumahmu. Apa tidak bisa heh?!" ngotot Kyuhyun. Tangannya sudah terlipat diatas dada.

"Tch. Terserahmu sajalah. Aku ke kamar Kibum sebentar, mungkin bocah es itu belum makan."

"Yak! Yak! Tunggu!" merasa mendapat ide brilian, Kyuhyun bangkit dan menahan tangan Changmin. Menatap sahabatnya itu sungguh-sungguh dengan mata membulat sempurna –yang menggemaskan. "Biar aku. Biar aku yang memanggil Kibum. Ok. Ok." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin dengan segera Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menaiki tangga.

Tidak melihat wajah memerah Changmin akibat ekspresinya itu. "Tch, anak itu."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Pertama, Kyuhyun menetralisir detak jantungnya dengan menarik dan membuang nafas secara berkala. Kedua, jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun sudah berada dikenop pintu. Ketiga, perlahan sekali kenop pintu itu diputar hingga. CKLEK. Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka.

Keempat, Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepala terlebih dahulu ke dalam dan menemukan kamar Kibum yang kosong. "E? Dia tidak ada?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara gemerisik air. "Ah, mandi ya." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya saja." Kyuhyun menutup pintu lalu mengambil tempat duduk diatas tempat tidur milik Kibum. Menyusuri permukaan kasur itu dengan tangannya. Bayang-bayang kejadian sewaktu ia bangun dari sini dalam keadaan telanjang membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa dia mabuk sampai naik ke atas? Hah. Kyuhyun masih tidak mengingatnya.

"Hyung?" suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ki-Kibum? Yak! Yak! Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?!" panik Kyuhyun semakin memerah. Oh, lihatlah penampilan Kibum yang hanya memakai handuk dari pinggang ke bawah –untung saja tidak telanjang. Yang membuat Kyuhyun takjub, bagaimana mungkin bocah SMP bisa terlihat otot-otot manly ditubuhnya? Uh, apa tubuh itu yang menggagahi ia semalam –batin Kyuhyun pervert.

"Aku baru selesai mandi. Hyung kenapa ada dikamarku?" Kibum mulai berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian.

Masih memalingkan wajah dari Kibum, Kyuhyun menjawab sedikit terbata, "Hy-hyung ah ani, Changmin menyuruh mu segera makan." Kibum memakai kaos hitam dan celana santai panjang. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Merasa Kibum menempati tempat disebelahnya, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri melihat ke arah bocah itu. Kibum yang sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Dan itu terlihat sangat...seksi.

"Apa ada yang salah hyung? Aku tadi sudah makan. Sehun yang memasakkannya." Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menepis rasa kagum sesaatnya tadi. Aura Iblisnya langsung menguar begitu mendengar nama 'Sehun'. –si bocah putih pucat yang Kyuhyun lihat punya wajah uke-uke. -,-

"Memasakkan? Kalian seperti sepasang suami-istri saja."

"Yah...banyak yang mengatakan hal sama. Aku rasa itu bagus juga." Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. Mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, tersenyum menyeringai.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal, "Oh! Nikah saja sana!" –Kyuhyun benar-benar terbakar cemburu entah-apa-itu. Seringai Kibum semakin lebar, "Kami masih SMP hyung."

"Apa ada yang salah kalau masih SMP?"

"Tentu saja. Kami belum siap melakukan 'itu'."

Perempatan muncul di dahi Kyuhyun. Dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan memukul keras wajah sok polos Kibum. Kyuhyun sangat yakin bocah ini mengetahui tentang malam itu. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Terselip juga rasa cemas jika sebenarnya bukan Kibum yang memperkosa Kyuhyun dan hebatnya mungkin saja Kyuhyun yang menelanjangi bocah itu.

Kesimpulannya, Kyuhyun frustasi!

'_**Berpikir dewasa. Dewasa. Dewasa.' **_ Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati berulang-ulang bagai mantra.

"Ok. Lupakan. Eum, Kibum. Apa kau ada dirumah sewaktu kami berpesta kelulusan semalam?"

"Ya."

"Apa kita ada bertemu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau dikamar sepanjang kami pesta?"

"Ya."

Urat kesal Kyuhyun mencuat ke permukaan. Apa salahnya mengatakan hal lain selain 'Ya'?!

"Apa kita ada berinteraksi?"

"Ku rasa iya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Hey Kibum. Hey Kyuhyun hyung." Kibum menirukan percakapan mereka.

"ARGGHHH! Maksudku bukan itu, bocah! Interaksi lain, misal seperti... seperti..." –akal sehat Kyuhyun untuk tidak menjambaki Kibum semakin menghilang. Apa dia harus mengatakan SEX? S-E-X?

"Hah! Lupakan! Lalu, apa hyung ada ke kamarmu dalam keadaan mabuk?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Kibum tidak langsung menjawab. Kyuhyun sudah menggigit bibir karena gugup. Lama berselang sampai akhirnya Kibum menggerakkan mulut dan berkata...

.

.

.

.

"Tidak."

"E? Ti-tidak? Ja-jadi, apa kau masih ingat keadaanmu..."

"HEY! Kenapa kau memanggil Kibum lama sekali, Kyu! Kau sudah makan Bum? Biar hyung menyiapkan makan malam." Tiba-tiba saja Changmin sudah nongol didepan pintu.

"Aku belum makan." Sahut Kibum. Changmin mengangguk. Sementara Kyuhyun memandang Kibum horor.

"Hey, Kyu! Apa kau ada urusan dengan Kibum?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, segera dia menggeleng. "Aku akan pulang saja."

"Kenapa?" (ala iklan biskuat XD)

"Kau banyak tanya tiang!" setelahnya Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Kibum. Pikirannya kacau dan Kyuhyun tidak punya harapan lagi tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Berharap saja dia tidak hamil sehingga kejadian itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

Yah, itulah kesimpulan Kyuhyun untuk saat ini. Sebelum hasrat menguliti wajah sok polos Kibum kembali membara dihatinya.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Siang ini tuan Cho menitip pesan kepada Kyuhyun agar datang ke kantor untuk membahas sesuatu. Kyuhyun tahu membahas apa itu. Tentu saja tidak jauh dari rencana setelah kelulusan.

Berpakaian rapi tapi tidak terkesan formal. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kantor sang appa dan masuk setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam. "Annyeong appa. Appa sudah makan?" sapa Kyuhyun sembari duduk disofa ruangan itu disusul tuan Cho yang bangkit dari tempat duduk kebesaran presdir nya.

"Nde. Kau sendiri sudah makan kan?"

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak nenek sihir itu pasti sudah mencekik ku." Lontar Kyuhyun hiperbola tentang eomma nya atau nyonya Cho. Membuat tuan Cho terkekeh kecil karenanya. Siapa yang tidak tahu sifat possesive Heechul sebagai nyonya rumah?

"Appa menyuruhmu datang untuk mempertanyakan langkah selanjutnya yang kau pilih lulus SMA ini. Appa memberimu dua pilihan. Setelah mendapat persetujuan eomma mu tentu saja." Kata Hankyung –si tuan Cho to the point.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, "Pilihan itu?"

"Yang pertama kau kuliah di London dan dilatih menjadi presdir pengganti appa. Ingat, itu memang kewajibanmu sebagai anak tunggal."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tidak. Tidak. Itu bukan pilihan terbaik untuk menikmati hidup. Berkutat dengan segala dokumen-dokumen yang berisi tulisan semua, bukankah itu memuakkan?

Hankyung menyeringai tipis saat Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah letih, lesu, dan derita 5L lainnya. Setelah ini Heechul harus berterima kasih padanya. "Yang kedua. Kau harus segera menikah dengan namja dan nantinya suami mu itu yang menjadi presdir."

"MWO?! Appa sudah gila? Aku ini namja..."

"Kyu. Berapa kali appa mengingatkan untuk tidak menyinggung soal hubungan gay? Buktinya appa dan eomma mu berjalan lancar hingga sekarang. Lagipula kau mempunyai rahim. Jadi soal keturunan tidak dipermasalahkan. Appa lihat tidak ada salahnya juga kan, kau bisa mengambil salah satu dari KyuLine. Changmin misalnya."

"Changmin?! Tch. Tidak ada satupun yang bagus dari KyuLine. Mereka hanya anak-anak labil." Sungut Kyuhyun tidak tahu diri.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mau dijodohkan oleh eomma mu. Eomma mu punya banyak calon."

"Aisshhhh! Ini pasti ide eomma. Appa dan eomma memang suka menyiksa anak."

"Ya sudah. Artinya kau memilih option pertama." Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya. Merapikan apa saja yang menurutnya berantakan dalam penampilannya. Menghitung detik demi detik saat Kyuhyun akan berteriak dan meminta waktu.

"APPA! Aku minta waktu 2 minggu untuk memikirkannya! Jebal!"

Seringai puas terukir indah dibibir Hankyung.

"1 minggu atau tidak sama sekali."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Mengepal tangan seakan-akan ingin memukul appa nya sendiri. "ISH! TERSERAH!"

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang Kyu. Dan appa titip salam pada eomma mu." kata Hankyung mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak menitipkan ayat pengusir iblis saja."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Yuhuuu... anak ku yang manis." Seru nyonya Cho dipagi buta. Membangunkan sleeping beauty kita dikamarnya. "Aishhh... bisa tidak eomma diam?"

PLAKKK

Jitakan sayang sukses diterima Kyuhyun. "A, mian Kyu. Eomma terlalu excited membangunkan koala sepertimu. Hohohohoho." Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersungut ria melihat iblis sudah nongol pagi-pagi dikamarnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun kelupaan baca doa sebelum tidur semalam.

"Cepat mandi. Eomma ingin kau ikut ke studio hari ini."

Masih bertopengkan wajah tidur, Kyuhyun mengangguk saja dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Barulah Kyuhyun sadar dirinya telah dibodohi oleh eomma Iblis nya sendiri. Mendatangi studio milik eomma nya sama dengan masuk ke kandang para 'gay'. Tidak diketahui dunia luar bahwa diam-diam Heechul si nyonya Tan adalah pemilik majalah Gay di Seoul.

Heechul sibuk memperkenalkan para modelnya dengan Kyuhyun. Menggoda anaknya sendiri dan terkadang sengaja meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama mereka. Heechul benar-benar niat menjadikan Kyuhyun seorang gay. Impiannya dari dulu mempunyai cucu dari rahim Kyuhyun sendiri. Anggap saja Heechul itu Fujodan akut.

"Aku normal. Dan eomma tidak normal." Ketus Kyuhyun. Model tampan berlesung pipi yang banyak digilai para yeoja juga namja berstatus uke dan kebanggaan Heechul itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Heechul sudah banyak menceritakan tentang anak semata wayangnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu namja bernama Kyuhyun itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan seperti ini.

"Siwon-ssi. Jangan berharap banyak dariku, heh. Aku pernah punya kekasih yeoja." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendiamkan saja keluhan Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih menarik daripada lainnya. Kyuhyun mendelik, "Kau tidak boleh tertarik padaku! Jadi, jauhkan tatapan mesum mu itu Siwon-ssi."

"Nde. Kyuhyun-ssi." Nada suara Siwon mendayu. Mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan berlalu darisana. "Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi." Siwon berbalik. "Bagaimana jika besok kita pergi? Kau bisa terlepas dari Heechul hyung. Karena aku yakin, Heechul hyung pasti menyuruhmu datang ke sini lagi."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa kau modus?" tatap Kyuhyun mengintimidasi.

"Entahlah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, berbagai spekulasi sudah bersarang dikepalanya dan ia membenarkan soal sang eomma yang akan membawanya ke sini bertemu para gay, tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak boleh jatuh pada Siwon. "Eum, begini Siwon-ssi. Aku masih tidak percaya jika pergi berdua. Bagaimana kalau aku membawa seorang teman?" tawar Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun dia harus memanfaatkan Siwon melihat sang eomma yang begitu menyukai namja tampan itu.

"Sebagai awal ku rasa tidak masalah." Balas Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan menjemputmu dirumahmu besok pukul 10 pagi. Ku harap temanmu sudah disana."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Heechul bersenandung ria begitu pulang dari studionya. Mendapat kabar terbaik yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. "Kyuhyun! Kau harus memakai baju yang eomma belikan itu besok! Aih, eomma memang tidak salah pilih. Siwon itu sudah tampan, sopan, baik, cocok sekali denganmu!"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibir seolah mengikuti perkataan eommanya –tanpa suara. Telinga nya sudah panas mendengar pujian Heechul kepada Siwon dari pertama ia memberi kabar akan pergi besok –tentu saja Kyuhyun belum mengatakan ia akan mengajak seorang teman. Biarkan saja malam ini atau mungkin sampai pagi sang eomma menjadi sosok malaikat sementara.

Menyiapkan menu makan malam spesial. Bergelayut manja pada suaminya –Tan Hankyung. Berceloteh riang soal pernikahan bahkan tentang bayi juga sudah dibahas. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak apa reaksi Heechul saat tahu Changmin datang besok.

Kyuhyun mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada temannya itu. Siapa lagi yang ia harapkan selain si tiang. Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho sudah sibuk dengan 'rencana masa depan' mereka. Hanya Changmin yang masih dalam tahap pembahasan dengan appanya –begitulah yang Kyuhyun duga.

Hingga pesan masuk yang menyatakan Changmin akan senang hati datang. "Tck. Diajak makan saja selalu semangat." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia memang tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Bel mansion keluarga Cho berbunyi pada pukul 9 pagi. Sesuai waktu yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Changmin, sialnya, Heechul tepat berada diruang tamu yang dekat dengan pintu utama. Kyuhyun yang berlari tergesa-gesa dari lantai atas hanya bisa menahan nafas saat-saat eommanya yang mungkin mengira itu Siwon seolah dengan gerakan slow motion membuka pintu.

"Nde. Siwon..." perkataan Heechul terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang sebenarnya datang. Bukan Siwon seperti yang ia duga, bukan pula Changmin seperti yang Kyuhyun duga.

"Kibum?" serempak Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang melihat sang tamu.

Kibum membungkuk hormat. "Annyeong haseyo ahjusshi."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : Karena Repost, note sebelumnya gak Dik ikut kan. Berlaku untuk chapter ke depan.**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[CHAP 3]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"A-annyeong. Silahkan masuk." Meski bingung Heechul tetap mempersilahkan Kibum masuk terlebih dahulu. Heechul mengenal bocah SMP ini sebagai adik Changmin. Tanpa sadar Heechul berdecak kagum, dari terakhir dia melihat Kibum, bocah itu masih seperti anak SMP pada umumnya. Dan sekarang. Wajah tampan, tubuh proporsional, Heechul sempat tidak mengenali Kibum si bocah SMP.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini, Kibum?" tanya Heechul.

Kibum duduk sopan disofa, menampilkan senyum polos andalannya. "Kyuhyun hyung menyuruhku datang. Kyuhyun hyung ingin mengajak ku pergi hari ini."

"Pergi? Sejak kapan kalian menjadi dekat ya. Eh tapi, Kyuhyun akan pergi dengan Siwon satu jam lagi."

"Siwon? Nugu, ahjussi?" tanya Kibum masih bernada ramah.

Gejolak semangat Heechul kembali bangkit. Heechul memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri bila ditanya siapa itu Siwon. "Siwon itu model dimajalah ahjussi. Dia tampan, pintar, sopan, dan baik. Sangat cocok menjadi pasangan Kyuhyun! Semalam ahjussi memaksa mereka dekat dan hasilnya, Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun pergi hari ini. Bla... bla... bla... bla..."

Diatas Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Memperhatikan wajah stoic Kibum yang kali ini sedikit bertekuk kesal. Kyuhyun asyik menatap wajah Kibum sampai akhirnya dari bawah sana, tiba-tiba saja Kibum menengadah tepat menatap Kyuhyun. Memberi senyum tipis yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bocah itu yang datang?" –dan barulah Kyuhyun menyadari setelah lama memandangi Kibum.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Pada awalnya Siwon berpikir Kibum itu anak SMA. Setelah mengetahui ternyata Kibum masih SMP, Siwon tersenyum geli karena ia anggap Kyuhyun terlalu memaksa. Siwon duga Kyuhyun akan membawa namja yang bisa ia jadikan saingan.

"Hey, Kibum-ah. Panggil hyung, Siwon hyung nde." Siwon bersikap layaknya orang dewasa kepada anak kecil. Kibum mengangguk pelan. Tidak memberi senyum atau bahkan sahutan. Mata Kibum tajam menatap Siwon seolah memberi sinyal peperangan. Sayang sekali, Siwon tidak menangkap maksud Kibum. Dia hanya menganggap Kibum anak kecil yang masih bau susu -_-

"Kita ke game center saja hyung." Putus Kyuhyun setelah menimang-nimang. Siwon mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun akan masuk disebelah bangku pengemudi sebelum Kibum menarik tangannya sedikit kasar.

"Wae Bum?"

"Kita duduk dibelakang, Kyu." Tanpa menunggu balasan Kyuhyun, Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membuka pintu belakang, dan menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk diluan disusul dirinya. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun hanya menurut.

Sampai Kyuhyun terngiang akan panggilan Kibum tadi, "Kau memanggilku Kyu?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Ke..."

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Kyuhyun hyung." Kibum memberi penekanan diakhir. Yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bicara lagi.

Siwon yang melihat dari kaca spion lagi-lagi tersenyum geli. Siwon berpikir interaksi Kibum dan Kyuhyun sangat lucu, seperti dua kakak-adik yang menggemaskan.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Perjalanan menuju Game Center, Siwon sengaja berjalan disebelah Kyuhyun dan terkadang menunjuk barang-barang di etalase yang bisa Siwon ambil sebagai referensi kesukaan Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyaknya itu berhasil. Kyuhyun terlihat senang menceritakan salah satu benda yang Siwon tunjuk dari sekian barang mewah sebelumnya. Yaitu, kaset game.

Game ini, Game itu, Kyuhyun bahkan tahu game apa yang akan dirilis dan game apa yang sedang dalam tahap pembuatan. Siwon hanya bisa menyimpan tawa kerasnya. Sosok Kyuhyun dimata Siwon begitu polos dan menggemaskan.

Tampaknya Siwon dan Kyuhyun melupakan satu orang yang berjalan dibelakang mengikuti mereka.

Berjalan tanpa ekspresinya. Dan tanpa suara langkah kaki (benar kata Changmin).

Kibum menatap jengah punggung kedua orang didepannya. Berputar-putar disini padahal Game Center tujuan mereka ada didepan mata. "Si bodoh ini." Gumam Kibum.

"Waa... mereka serasi."

"Satu manis dan satu tampan. Ugh! Apa mereka sudah menikah ya?"

Ada yang paling menyebalkan dari semuanya menurut Kibum. Orang-orang disini tidak tahu caranya berbisik. Semua perkataan mereka sukses terdengar oleh nya dan pasti kedua orang didepannya juga mendengar tapi, seolah tuli. Siwon semakin gencar mendekatkan diri dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu sibuk menjelaskan game kepada Siwon tanpa peka terhadap suasana.

Kibum melirik arlojinya. "Satu jam sepertinya sudah cukup." Ia berkata lirih.

Kibum menengadah. Sedikit berjalan cepat ke depan tepat diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Memutus tautan tangan yang dibuat oleh Siwon baru beberapa menit lalu. "Hyuna!" Kibum berkata sedikit berteriak. Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah Kibum yang sudah melewati mereka.

"Hyuna nugu? Jangan bilang Hyuna si sexy. Andwae! Yak! Dimana Bum?!"

Ingatkan Siwon untuk menutup mulut saat ini setelah ditinggalkan kedua orang itu secepat kilat.

Tentu saja tidak ada Hyuna 4minute.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Hey, bocah. Kau tidak ikut bermain?" Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun yang asyik bermain game pada Kibum yang berdiri sama seperti dirinya. Mereka menjadi terlihat seperti dua pria dewasa yang menunggu bocah bermain -_-

"Tidak."

"Berkatalah lebih banyak. Kau sangat irit bicara, bocah."

"Namaku Kibum, bukan bocah." Balas Kibum dingin tanpa melihat Siwon. Fokus pandangnya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau lucu bocah, ah maksudku Kibum." Siwon mencoba bercanda – bermaksud mencairkan suasana. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kibum, membuat Siwon kesal juga seolah ia berbicara dengan patung. "Kau membolos hanya karena menemani Kyuhyun? Kau bisa ketinggalan pelajaran." Dan untuk itu Siwon tidak mau beramah tamah lagi pada bocah dingin yang ia cap menyebalkan. Ayolah, Siwon baru kali ini diacuhkan separah ini. Entah mengapa dia merasa Kibum sangat membenci dirinya. Padahal dia tidak berbuat jahat pada bocah itu, bahkan perkataan Siwon hanya dibalas 'Ya' dan 'Tidak'.

Reaksi yang diberikan Kibum agak mengejutkan. Kibum langsung melihat Siwon masih tanpa ekspresi tapi itu sebuah kemajuan menurut Siwon. "Menurutmu, apa bagus mengikuti kelas akselerasi?"

"Akselerasi? Tentu saja bagus. Kau bisa menyingkat masa belajarmu."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang presdir muda yang masih berusia belasan?"

Siwon sedikit tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini, sebab nantinya ia juga punya tanggung jawab memimpin perusahaan appanya, sekalian tanggung jawab yang direncanakan Heechul padanya. Melihat ketegasan dimata Kibum, Siwon tahu dia tidak bisa memandang remeh bocah SMP itu.

"Aku belum menemukan presdir berusia belasan. Jika pun ada, itu tidak masalah selama ia memang mampu."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk didunia sendiri. "Hanya orang sepertiku yang bisa menggantikan Tan Hankyung."

Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang senapan pada game itu. "Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah! Aku sebentar lagi akan menang." Melawan sekeras apapun tenaga Kyuhyun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kibum. Mereka terus saja menjauh dari arena game itu.

Siwon yang tertinggal dibelakang memasang wajah terbodoh yang pernah ia buat. Dia tahu maksud bocah bernama Kibum itu. "Bocah itu hebat juga..." gumam Siwon antara percaya dan tidak.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Es krim di siang hari memang selalu menggiurkan. Bersekop-sekop es krim sudah Kyuhyun makan sejak dengan tidak elitnya ia ditarik oleh Kibum ke tempat ini. Sementara Kibum duduk tepat dihadapannya ditemani es lemon. Mereka belum memulai pembicaraan apapun, meski sebelum es krim itu datang lidah Kyuhyun sudah gatal untuk memaki dan menuntut jawaban pada Kibum –na'asnya tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Aku akan memesan sekop lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Matanya ia sipitkan dan mengkulum bibirnya ke dalam.

Kibum tersenyum tipis tapi senyum itu langsung berubah tidak kalah dingin. "3 sekop. Itu bisa membuatmu kelebihan berat badan bila memakan satu sekop lagi." Tegasnya.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi. Meratapi gelas es krim yang tidak bersisa itu lagi. "Hah... sebenarnya kau ini mentraktirku pasti ada maksud, ya kan bocah?"

Kibum menyesap minumannya, menyembunyikan ukiran senyum lebar yang jarang ia tampilkan. "Aku sedang haus. Dan sekalian berbuat baik." Jawab Kibum kalem.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Menopang dagu pada kedua tangan nya yang saling bertautan. "Kau belum menjelaskan kenapa kau yang datang."

"Changmin hyung ada urusan, dia menyuruhku menggantikannya dan membawa makanan yang hyung janjikan seusai pertemuan kita ini."

Sudut siku-siku muncul didahi Kyuhyun, "Tch. Si tiang itu bahkan tidak rela melepas makanan." Cibir Kyuhyun. Kibum angkat bahu antara tidak perduli dan tidak mau tahu.

"Memangnya kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku tidak mengambil kelas reguler sejak kenaikan kelas, Kyu. Satu bulan lagi akan ada ujian kelulusan SMP untuk kelas akselerasi dan aku salah satu pesertanya." Kibum memberi jawaban sesuai pertanyaan tanpa basa dan basi. Itupun sudah membuat Kyuhyun takjub oleh jumlah kata terpanjang yang ia dengar dari bocah si irit bicara.

"Panggil aku hyung, Kibum." Ingat Kyuhyun merasa harga dirinya sebagai yang tertua kian merosot. Kibum mengangguk kecil, "Aku lupa hyung."

"Katanya kau pintar hingga masuk kelas akselerasi dan sekarang, apa ingatanmu itu sudah dipenuhi angka-angka yang memuakkan itu, heh."

Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahu. Kembali Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihat respon minim Kibum.

"Kalau kau haus, kau bisa membelinya sendiri tanpa menyeretku. Lihat saja Siwon hyung jadi tertinggal. Bodohnya, namja tampan itu tidak mengikuti kita. Bagaimana bila eomma tahu? Ini semua karena mu bocah!" hardik Kyuhyun.

"Namja tampan? Kau mengatakan dia tampan?"

"Nenek bau tanah sekalipun juga bisa melihat. Jangan konyol!"

Kibum sedikit menggeram, "Apa besok kau..." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum. "Maksudku hyung, bertemu dengannya?"

"Kemungkinan besar iya. Ada apa? Kau tertarik padanya?" mata Kyuhyun mulai memancarkan godaan. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi minim Kibum yang lain.

"Datanglah besok ke rumah, hyung."

"E? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Changmin hyung berpesan padaku untuk menyampaikan itu."

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang langsung saja?" ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang penting besok hyung harus datang."

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya dimeja. Menatap Kibum mengintimidasi. "Katakan pada hyung tiangmu. Aku tidak akan datang. Sejak kapan si tiang itu jadi orang sok penting."

"Tapi kau harus datang hyung." Keukeh Kibum.

"Kenapa kau yang keras kepala, bocah. Katakan alasannya dan aku datang." Seringai tipis terukir dibibir Kyuhyun, ia merasa menang melawan bocah dingin itu.

Kibum merogoh sakunya, melihat sebentar layar persegi itu hingga akhirnya mendekatkannya ke telinga. "Nde. Sehun."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung mendelik begitu mendengar nama keramat yang dia anggap sangat menyebalkan meski mereka jarang berkomunikasi sekalipun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan, ugh! Lihat saja wajah Kibum yang tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun serasa ingin merobek topeng sok manis Kibum.

"Besok Changmin hyung sudah berangkat ke Busan. Ya sudah jika kau mau memasak dirumahku." Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kasir yang dekat tempat duduk mereka namun, telinga Kyuhyun bekerja bagus sampai membuat telinga itu memerah mendengar suara dan kata yang Kibum gunakan betul-betul pemborosan bagi si bocah datar. Lalu apa itu, memasak? Jangan bilang kedua bocah itu hanya berdua dirumah besok. Memikirkannya membuat urat kekesalan Kyuhyun memuncak.

"Kyuhyun hyung." Panggil Kibum.

"Hmmm..." sahut Kyuhyun malas.

"Kalau begitu hyung tidak usah datang. Besok Sehun menemaniku."

"Tunggu. Jadi Changmin menyuruhku datang untuk menemanimu?"

Kibum sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, terlihat licik dan menyeramkan bersamaan. "Mungkin saja."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tertekan oleh tatapan Kibum yang entah mengapa begitu menuntut, seolah bocah datar itu mengisyaratkan bila ia tidak datang maka ia dan Sehun berbuat diluar batas –sebenarnya itu kesimpulan yang berputar-putar dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya besok hyung akan datang, si tiang itu mempunyai janji. Sebelum dia pergi hyung harus menagihnya."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Kyu? Kenapa tidak bilang akan datang?" Kyuhyun masuk saja ke rumah Changmin begitu dibuka oleh sahabatnya itu, menelisik penampilan Changmin yang terbilang rapi dipagi hari.

"Biar aku saja yang menemani Kibum disini." Alis Changmin saling bertaut. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan pergi?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Bukannya semalam kau menyuruh Kibum mengatakannya padaku? Yah, anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan hari ini."

"Kibum?"

"Pagi hyung."

"WOAAA!" sedikit berjengit kaget, Changmin memukul pelan kepala Kibum yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Berjalanlah pakai suara!"

Baik Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak memperdulikan Changmin dan keduanya kompak saling tatapan. "Pagi juga Kyuhyun hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Nde. Pagi Kibum."

Bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri saat terjebak ditengah kedua orang yang masih saling tatapan itu. Seolah dirinya tidak dianggap dan disingkirkan perlahan oleh aura-aura dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Tapi, Changmin tersadar ia tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum pesawat menuju Busan lepas landas.

"Sebenarnya Kibum tidak perlu ditemani tapi karena kau sudah ada disini. Tolong bantuannya ya Kyu. Aku harus segera pergi. Dan Kibum. Minta tolong saja pada Sehun soal memasak. Jangan beli diluar, karena hyung sudah memenuhi kulkas dengan bahan makanan."

"Nde hyung."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar nama 'Sehun' lagi-lagi muncul.

"Aku pergi." Pintu rumah ditutup Changmin. Meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih saling berhadapan.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang terasa canggung baginya.

"Sudah."

"Oh."

Dan hening.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Setiap dua detik sekali, Kyuhyun pasti melihat ke atas tepatnya pintu kamar Kibum. Dia dilanda kebosanan sekarang dan bocah itu hanya berkurung dikamarnya. Kyuhyun mendekati kata frustasi disini. Dia bisa saja menghabiskan waktu bermain game. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa fokus. Semua dibenaknya hanya Kibum dan Kibum. Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu? Haruskah ia memasak?

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia tidak mungkin membakar rumah orang lain. Cukup perkataan pedas eommanya menghancurkan niatan Kyuhyun memasak.

CEKLEK

Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari menuju sofa untuk menghindari dirinya yang bisa saja tertangkap basah menunggui dibawah tangga. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP nya dan berpura-pura bermain. Langkah kaki Kibum menuruni tangga tidak lepas dari perhatian Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hyung..."

"Nde!" tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun langsung melempar asal PSP nya lantas menatap dengan mata berbinar ke arah Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa dia kelihatan seperti anak anjing yang berharap bermain dengan tuannya.

Kibum mengulum senyum untuk menahan tawanya. Otak jeniusnya harus berpikir ulang tentang usia Kyuhyun. Bahkan namja yang ia anggap sangat manis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan.

"Mau bermain dokter-dokteran?" bocah SMP tetaplah bocah. Sifat usil Kibum tidak kalah dari punya Changmin. Salahkan appa mereka yang menurunkan sifat jelek itu pada anaknya.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut tanda ia sangat bingung. "Kau ingin menjadi dokter?"

Ruang kosong. Itulah yang Kibum perlukan sekarang untuk melepas bom tawanya.

"Tidak, tapi diujian akselerasi nanti ada praktek menjadi dokter."

"Ada yang begitu?" heran Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun tengah berpikir. Meski permainan aneh, tapi tidak ada salahnya juga mengulur waktu hingga makan siang. Lagipula dia sangat bosan sendiri. "Baiklah. Dimana kita melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja dikamar ku, hyung."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : ––– **

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[CHAP 4]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dokternya!" seru Kyuhyun begitu mereka tiba dikamar Kibum yang langsung dijawab gelengan oleh Kibum.

"Tidak mungkin Kyu..."

"Hyung." Sela Kyuhyun cepat.

"Yah, hyung. Tidak bisa karena aku yang akan praktek. Bukan kau hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk kikuk. Dia bodoh juga meminta jadi dokter sementara sudah jelas praktek Kibum itu jadi dokter bukan pasien.

"Baiklah. Lalu, kau mau hyung bagaimana?" mendengar itu Kibum memasukkan kedua tangannya dikantung celana. Menelisik tubuh Kyuhyun dari bawah sampai atas.

"Buka baju."

Refleks Kyuhyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, "YAKK! KAU MEMANG BOCAH MESUM!" jerit Kyuhyun heboh. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Bisa-bisa harga diri seorang Kyuhyun jatuh begitu saja saat telanjang didepan seorang bocah yang kemungkinan besar memperkosanya. Tunggu, ada yang rancu disini. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, apa Kibum ingin memperkosanya lagi?

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! MESUM DAN TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! OH, AKU BISA GILA!"

BRAKKK

Bersamaan pintu kamar Kibum ditutup keras dan hilangnya wujud Kyuhyun di kamar itu. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik dari permintaan Kibum.

Bocah itu termangu ditempatnya berdiri. Menatap kosong ke arah pintu. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Kibum pada udara yang pasti tidak ada jawaban.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." tiga gelas penuh air mineral habis diminum Kyuhyun. Nafas namja manis itu naik-turun meredam emosi. Tangannya sibuk mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang semerah tomat. "Di-dia sudah gila. Berniat mmemperkosaku dengan cara terbuka seperti itu. Aishhh... apa tidak puas memperkosaku malam itu?" –ok. Ini monolog teraneh yang pernah keluar dari bibir angkuh seorang Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang pada dasarnya acuh dan mementingkan game diatas segala-galanya.

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga membuat Kyuhyun langsung waspada. Dia menatap horor ke arah jalan yang menghubungkan dapur –tempatnya saat ini dengan ruang tengah. "Oh, apa dia masih ingin memperkosaku?" lirih Kyuhyun absurd.

Hingga...

"Kibum!"

Suara berbeda terdengar menggema. "Oh, Sehun. Kau sudah datang." Disusul suara berat dari Kibum. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis, "Sehun?"

Detik kemudian Kyuhyun buru-buru berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Sehun yang berpakaian biasa (jujur saja terlihat manis) tengah menghampiri Kibum yang baru turun dari tangga. Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar didepan Kibum. "Rasanya sepi saat tidak ada kau disekolah."

Kibum balas tersenyum tipis, mengusap kepala Sehun lembut, "Aku harus mencapai kelas akselerasi itu, Hunna." Sehun memanyunkan bibir pinkish nya.

"Yah... tetap saja aku merindukan mu. Tidak ada yang bisa diganggu lagi, hehehehe." Sehun menyengir lebar.

"Tch. Baru satu hari. Ini akan berlaku untuk selamanya."

"Yayayaya. Kau benar. Aku hanya belum terbiasa, kita kan sudah dari TK bersama. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menandangi jenius sepertimu." Sindir Sehun asal. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke sofa. Merebahkan diri disana sesantai mungkin yang di ikuti oleh Kibum dan duduk tenang disebelahnya. Kibum melirik Sehun yang sedang menutup mata. Senyum kecil tertoreh diwajah Kibum melihat wajah damai itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sehun membuka mata, wajahnya bisa dipastikan seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Tinjuan kecil diberikan Sehun dilengan Kibum. "Tidak cocok bila kau yang mengatakannya."

Keheningan melanda kedua remaja itu, Sehun yang asyik memejamkan mata dan Kibum yang tidak melepas tatapannya pada wajah Sehun.

"Ah, Kibum. Kau tahu kkamjong? Teman SMP kita, dia di kelas 3-C waktu itu. Aku dan dia sekelas. Si hitam yang sering teriak-teriak di kelas. Kau tahu, dia sangat mengganggu!" keluh Sehun. Matanya berkilat marah mengingat teman sekelas nya itu.

"Kkamjong?" otak Kibum mulai berputar mengingat-ingat.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu. Nama asli si hitam itu Kim Jongin. Pembuat onar juga sewaktu SMP. Sering masuk-keluar BP." Jelas Sehun.

Kibum mengangkat bahu, "Aku lupa." Menghasilkan helaan nafas Sehun yang tahu sekali watak Kibum tidak pernah mau tahu. "Sudah ku duga. Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku masak sekarang saja? Waktu makan siang sudah dekat." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pahanya lantas bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terserahmu. Gunakan saja bahan-bahan dilemari es."

Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"OMO!" pekik Sehun. Jantungnya benar-benar terasa copot setelah mendapati sesosok 'iblis' disebelah lemari es. Sosok yang menatap dirinya tajam dengan sebotol air mineral dingin. "Kyu-hyun hyung? Ke-kenapa ada disini?"

Kyuhyun membuka lemari es dan memasukkan botol minumnya. "Masaklah yang enak. Dan ah, aku ingin kau memasak spaghetti itu. Memakai daging asap juga. Aku benar-benar lapar hari ini." Kyuhyun mengelus-elus perutnya. Tidak mengacuhkan Sehun yang merengut kesal ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sehun tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gerutu Sehun tidak senang.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Di sofa, Kibum fokus pada bacaan setebal 5 cm ditangan. Kibum selalu menyiapkan buku apa saja dikantung atau untuk dibawa-bawanya kemana saja. Anggap saja suatu kebiasaan.

Kyuhyun sengaja menghentak-hentakkan kaki begitu memasuki ruang tempat Kibum duduk. Menekan remote tv kasar dan sengaja menaikkan volume tv setinggi mungkin.

"HAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" teriakan Kyuhyun menggema padahal ia sedang menonton drama cicak yang dipijak.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA. ES ITU LUCU SEKALI." –entah apa yang lucu dari tragedi pencairan es di Kutub Selatan yang semakin meningkat.

Keributan yang dibuat Kyuhyun tidak membuat Kibum bergeming. Remaja berwajah dingin itu masih saja fokus pada bacaannya, bahkan Kibum sudah melewati 20 halaman.

"Makanan sudah siap!" seru Sehun dari arah dapur.

Kibum menutup buku –sebelumnya menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo makan hyung." Tidak mau dengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Kibum berlalu begitu saja.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Mata Kyuhyun mengedip-ngedip tidak percaya dengan hidangan yang tersedia diatas meja. Semua komplit dan pesanan asalnya juga dibuat oleh Sehun. "Kau tidak ingin makan, hyung?" tegur Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah agak malas mengajak Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah ramah padanya, tapi dia masih punya etika pada yang tua. Kibum tersenyum tipis ke arah Sehun, dia sendiri tahu bagaimana senyum Sehun itu sarat akan kekesalan.

Pikiran Kyuhyun semakin menghimpitnya. Saat pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Tatapan Kibum jauh berbeda saat melihat Sehun –terlihat sangat, nyaman.

"Diluanlah, hyung ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, meninggalkan dapur itu dalam pikiran berkecamuk. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun membasuh wajah. Menemukan raut kesedihan diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun bingung, sejak kapan wajahnya bisa menampilkan kesedihan? Dia tidak pernah sedih sejak 10 tahun lalu saat Seunghyun membuang PSP kesayangannya dari beranda kamarnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun akui dia benar-benar sedih, tidak menangis meraung-raung layaknya bocah ingusan. Kyuhyun memilih ke pojok dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya diantara lututnya.

"Bodoh sekali aku sedih hanya karena bocah itu menatap si bocah albino. Cho Kyuhyun." panggil Kyuhyun dengan raut serius pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. "Kau akan benar-benar gila bila menyukai, tidak, mencintai bocah SMP berwajah dingin yang irit bicara. Dia bocah. Dia bocah. Dan kau! Kau orang dewasa." Setelah meyakinkan diri sendiri, Kyuhyun balik melangkah menuju dapur sebelum ponselnya berdering menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nugu?" Kyuhyun segera menyahut setelah melihat nomor yang menelefon sudah dipastikan bukan milik Heechul. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menyimpan nomor orang lain diponselnya. Tidak ada nama kontak tersimpan meskipun itu orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghafal nomor itu dan sudah dipastikan hanya nomor orang terdekatnya (kalau ada yang nanya apa orang kayak gini ada, itulah Dik -_-)

Detik berikutnya setelah diseberang memperkenalkan dirinya, dengusan hebat dilakukan Kyuhyun. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak mengangkat nomor dengan 889 dibelakangnya. "Ne, hyung. Aku ada dirumah Kibum."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berasa lidahnya keterlaluan, segampang itu ia menyebutkan dimana ia sekarang. Kyuhyun harus terapi sekali-kali untuk menyegarkan kerja otaknya. Terapi menghitung kalkulus yang amat ia sukai.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hyung. Hyung dari Kibum adalah sahabatku, dia memintaku untuk menjaga Kibum selama satu minggu sementara ia pergi ke Busan menemui appanya." Perkataan itu terlalu lancar keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri takjub bisa mengatakan alasan konyol itu demi menghindar dari ajakan Siwon yang memintanya menemani namja berlesung pipi itu ke Tokyo selama 4 hari. Kyuhyun yakin itu rencana Heechul.

Terdengar helaan berat diseberang. Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Siwon. Dia sendiri takut jika setelah ini Heechul lah yang menelefonnya. Lagipula Kyuhyun tahu eommanya tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Ditambah itu menemani seorang bocah, bukan gaya Kyuhyun sekali.

Namun apa yang Kyuhyun dengar selanjutnya, sedikit-banyaknya membuat Kyuhyun dilanda kebingungan besar. Siwon meminta alamat Kibum dan ia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun saat ini juga untuk membahas sesuatu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun mengatakan saja kepada Siwon.

Sambungan telefon terputus dari pihak Siwon. Kyuhyun sekali lagi mematut diri di kaca. "Dia tampan tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Apa aku masih menyukai Seunghyun hyung?" biasanya Kyuhyun akan meneteskan air mata begitu menyebut nama sakral baginya itu.

"Bocah itu membuatku aneh." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Sehun meninggalkan sejenak cucian piringnya, dia dan Kibum sudah selesai makan –tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang belum kembali dari kamar mandinya. "Sebentar...!" teriak Sehun saat tamu itu memencet bel lagi. Sehun membuka apronnya dan sedikit memperbaiki penampilan. Persis seperti seorang istri yang kedatangan tamu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sehun ramah dibarengi dengan senyuman. Sang tamu itu adalah Siwon, dia balas tersenyum kepada Sehun seraya memuji kecantikan dari wajah didepannya itu dalam hati.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Apa Kyuhyun ada disini?"

"Kyuhyun hyung? Eum, ya. Dia ada disini." Jawab Sehun sedikit malas.

"Cepat juga hyung." Dari dalam Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ambang pintu. Sehun yang melihatnya segera pamit undur diri.

"Kau tidak menyuruh tamu mu masuk, Kyu?" lontar Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku juga tamu disini. Jadi, jika hyung mau masuk. Masuk saja." Selepas mengatakan itu Kyuhyun berlalu masuk ke dalam di ikuti Siwon.

Kedua orang itu duduk berhadapan disofa ruang televisi.

"Sehun...! Tolong buatkan minum ya." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sehun yang akan naik ke atas menjumpai Kibum, karena bocah dingin itu seusai makan langsung ke kamarnya, berhenti sejenak lalu menatap aneh ke arah Kyuhyun. Hey! Dia bukan pembantu disini. Dia juga tamu kan?

"Dengan berdiam diri minuman itu tidak akan terbuat sendiri, Hun." Tekan Kyuhyun acuh.

Sehun menggeram.

"Biar aku bantu." Siwon menawarkan diri. Ia lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Siwon tidak tahu menahu hubungan namja berparas cantik yang Kyuhyun panggil 'Hun'. Tapi, entah mengapa Siwon ingin menunjukkan sikap baiknya dihadapan namja bernama 'Hun' itu.

Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat tamu Kyuhyun bersikap baik padanya. Melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Kyuhyun, Sehun mengangguk lalu turun kembali dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Tanpa peka sama sekali, Kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil dan kembali berteriak. "Aku ingin soda dingin! Sebotol!"

Rasanya Kyuhyun sangat puas mengerjai Sehun.

Dari atas Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga dan mendapati Kyuhyun tersenyum bagai orang gila. "Sehun dimana?"

Kyuhyun menengadah, "Membuat minuman."

"Kalau hyung mau pulang, pulang saja. Setelah ini aku hanya akan tidur di kamar." Pesan Kibum sebelum kembali naik ke atas.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, "Bocah itu betah sekali di kamar."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Kyuhyun menginterupsi Sehun lagi yang akan naik ke atas menjumpai Kibum setelah mengantarkan minuman bersama Siwon. "Kibum bilang dia tidur." Sehun tidak tahu dosa apa dia pada Kyuhyun. Seingatnya dia bahkan hanya bertegur sapa dengan Kyuhyun waktu dulu. Tidak. Sampai sekarang juga sama.

"Aku juga akan tidur." Akhirnya Sehun tidak mau menunggu waktu lagi langsung naik ke atas. Dia sendiri terlalu malas menanggapi Kyuhyun, biarkan ia berbohong. Karena sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengambil pakaiannya yang tertinggal dikamar Kibum lalu pulang. Tapi, sepertinya dia akan melakukan apa yang dia karang. Masa bodoh –begitulah pikir Sehun.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna. Dia kalah telak kali ini. Tidak mungkin ia berteriak untuk melarang Sehun, apalagi disebelahnya ada Siwon yang tidak hentinya tersenyum bodoh. "Baiklah hyung. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" balik ke topik, Kyuhyun berusaha meredam kekesalannya. Menekan semua pikiran negatif yang melayang-layang dikepalanya. Melafalkan 'Kibum hanya bocah dan aku dewasa' berulang-ulang dihatinya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan hyung nya Kibum, benar?" Siwon berlaku sama –tidak menggunakan basa-basi lagi. Sekilas ia melihat potret diri Kyuhyun dan seorang namja berwajah lumayan tampan menurutnya di dinding rumah itu. Menurut Siwon, pasti ada hubungan khusus antara Kyuhyun dan namja itu sampai-sampai foto mereka berdua terpajang dirumah sang namja.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata, dia ingin segera tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pemikiran eommanya dan Siwon sangat mirip. Padahal memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding. Changmin itu monster makanan yang nyata dikehidupan indah Kyuhyun.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Bibir Kyuhyun sudah membentuk serangkaian kata yang akan ia lontarkan sebelum pikiran cerdiknya membawa cahaya terang baginya. Untuk sementara Kyuhyun menahan respon penolakan. Kemudian, dengan senyum simpul bermakna ganda. Kyuhyun memasang wajah lesu seolah baru saja tertangkap basah mencuri pakaian dalam iblis. "Mianhae hyung. Yah... kau benar. Aku berpacaran dengan Changmin."

"Ja..."

Kyuhyun segera menyela, "Tapi, aku tidak mau eomma tahu, hyung. Jebal. Jangan katakan pada eomma. Eomma sangat membenci Changmin. Maka dari itu, saat ini Changmin mati-matian belajar keras agar bisa menggantikan appa. Changmin sendiri yang akan mengatakan pada eomma hyung." Wajah Kyuhyun memelas. Mata bulat yang membesar itu benar-benar menggugah rasa prihatin Siwon meski rasa gemasnya lebih dominan.

"Baiklah. Hyung hanya ingin memastikan langsung padamu. Hyung memang menyukaimu, tapi sebelum rasa ini semakin dalam. Hyung akan melupakanmu sesegera mungkin, Kyu."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya erat. Tidak ketinggalan akting wajah anak anjing hilang andalannya. "Gomawo hyung. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku janji. Aku berbuat baik padamu untuk ke depannya."

Siwon balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. "Nde. Kyuhyun. Mulai saat ini kau adalah dongsaeng yang paling hyung sayangi."

Jauh dari adegan melankolis yang diciptakan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang bisa membuat ibu-ibu penggemar sinetron menangis terisak-isak. Dilantai atas berdiri dua namja berbeda tinggi tapi berekspresi sama fokus memperhatikan kedua insan yang menurut mereka, menjijikkan.

"Aku ingin muntah."

"Begitupun denganku."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang juga menoleh ke arahnya. Bawaan dari lahir atau begitulah wajah mereka ditakdirkan datar. Sehun mengangguk kecil pada Kibum yang balas anggukan kecil. "Serigala berwajah seribu." Ujar Sehun lirih.

"Seperti kau."

"Kau tahu saja, Bum."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Beberapa menit lalu Sehun pulang ke rumahnya setelah memasak untuk makan malam. Sehun tidak makan di rumah Kibum sebab ia mendapat telefon jika teman sekelas yang paling ia benci datang ke rumah untuk belajar. Sehun benar-benar lupa tentang janji yang ia buat sendiri. Padahal ia sedang mengerjai teman sekelas yang paling ia benci itu dengan mengatakan Kim seosangnim guru Matematika mereka meminta Jongin (temannya itu) mengerjakan 20 soal Program Linear karena tertidur dikelas selama pelajaran. Sebagai tambahannya, Sehun menawarkan diri membantu Jongin dengan maksud ingin mengerjai Jongin selama mereka belajar. Anggap saja pelampiasan rasa kesal Sehun pada murid berisik seperti Jongin.

Terburu-buru, Sehun sampai lupa berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar mandi kamar Changmin.

Seusai membersihkan badan, Kyuhyun memilih-milih pakaian Changmin di lemarinya. Malam ini sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menginap untuk mendukung alasannya menolak Siwon. Ponsel Kyuhyun sengaja ia matikan. Menghindari teriakan ababil eommanya. Kyuhyun ke rumah Kibum juga tanpa permisi, jadi, ia tidak mau menambah daftar kemarahan eommanya.

"Ya ampun! Si tiang itu kan kurus. Kenapa bajunya besar-besar?" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentak kaki bersamaan celana piyama berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan melorot. Lima pasang piyama sudah dipakai Kyuhyun dan semua hasilnya sama. Celana Changmin selain kepanjangan juga tidak ketat dipinggangnya sehingga berjalan sedikit saja akan jatuh ke bawah. Untuk atasan Kyuhyun masih bisa mengatasinya. Walaupun dia terlihat seperti bocah 5 tahun yang mencoba memakai kemeja appanya.

"Tidak masalah kan aku keluar tanpa celana? Bajunya juga sudah sampai lutut." Berputar sana berputar sini, Kyuhyun tiada hentinya mematut diri di kaca. Memeriksa apa bagian daerah privasinya tersembunyi dengan nyaman bila ia melakukan beberapa gerakan aneh.

"Apa menggoda?" Kyuhyun sengaja meliuk-liukkan bokong berisinya. Menautkan kedua tangan yang lengan piyamanya sampai menutupi buku-buku jarinya. Memanyunkan bibir kemerahannya dan membasahinya dengan lidah.

BLUSH

Kyuhyun merona sendiri melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. "A-apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku jadi mesum? Astaga!" Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Mengibas-ngibaskan tangan meredakan panas disekitar wajahnya.

"Dia bocah dan aku dewasa. Orang dewasa tidak pernah malu pada bocah. Karena orang dewasa lebih dewasa daripada bocah." Setelah mengatakan hal absurd itu, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Dari kamar Changmin ke dapur harus melewati ruang televisi terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun belum makan malam, saat diajak Kibum tadi badannya terlalu gerah untuk makan. Di ruang televisi Kyuhyun menemukan Kibum sedang fokus menonton. Kibum menonton film dokumenter tentang sejarah Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak memandangi Kibum. Bocah itu menggunakan kacamata berframe kotak. Wajahnya sangat serius. Bocah itu juga tidak melakukan pergerakan apa-apa saat menonton.

Harusnya itu membosankan namun lain yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Kaki nya bahkan terasa kaku untuk berjalan menjauh dari ruang televisi itu. Tidak sadar Kibum sudah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"E?"

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, "Tidak apa. Hyung hanya tidak menyangka sampai tontonan pun kau memilih yang seperti ini. Baiklah, hyung ingin makan dulu."

"Eum." Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke tontonan yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat membosankan. Sementara Kyuhyun bergegas menuju dapur.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Kibum telah selesai dengan tontonannya. Sedikit melakukan peregangan, ia mematikan televisi lalu beranjak dari sofa. Mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan mencari sosok baru di rumah itu.

Tetapi tidak ada.

Untuk sejenak Kibum hanya berdiri, mengingat-ingat dimana Kyuhyun terakhir ia melihat. "Di dapur." Lirih Kibum.

Suasana dapur sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang disana. Kibum kembali mengingat-ingat. Apa tadi Kyuhyun sudah melewatinya? Karena untuk kembali ke kamar Changmin harus melewati ruang televisi. Atau Kibum tidak melihat karena terlalu fokus menonton?

Akhirnya Kibum menghela. Terkadang rasa acuhnya mengalahkan segalanya.

Kibum akan ke kamar tidurnya saja untuk berisitirahat.

"Kau ngapain berdiri disini?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah ada dibelakangnya. Masih berpakaikan piyama hitam kebesaran milik Changmin tanpa celana. Tunggu. Kibum baru menyadari pakaian Kyuhyun.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban juga dari Kibum membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal pada bocah itu. Setelah makan malam dia kembali ke ruang televisi bergabung dengan Kibum, bahkan Kyuhyun duduk disebelah bocah itu. Sekian lamanya film dokumenter yang membosankan sebagai bonus tambahan kediaman Kibum bak patung Atlas menggerogoti kesabaran Kyuhyun yang berkisar 0,0001 persen. Kibum tiba-tiba saja mematikan televisi lalu beranjak pergi yang sebelumnya terdiam beberapa menit. Kyuhyun sempat takut Kibum benar-benar berubah menjadi patung jika saja bocah itu tidak pergi ke dapur.

Dan sekarang, bocah itu berlagak menjadi patung lagi tapi dengan bola mata yang bergerak dari bawah ke atas ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau masih manusia?" kesal Kyuhyun, tidak lupa dengan pipi yang menggembung dan kedua alis dipaksa saling bertemu.

Kibum mengerjap beberapa kali, hawa setan baru saja berputar-putar di jiwa polos bocah nya. Untung saja Kibum teringat adegan penyiksaan di film dokumenter tadi, jadi ia bisa menghalau adegan lain dikepalanya.

"Hyung dimana?"

Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk membenturkan kepala Changmin di dinding setelah manusia tiang itu pulang. Sangat jelas ia disebelah Kibum lalu bocah itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali? Kyuhyun jadi berpikir ulang siapa yang patung sekarang.

"Hyung ada dimana-mana. Sudah ya. Hyung tidur dulu." Ada nada tidak terima diperkataan Kyuhyun, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tetapi memikirkan setelah ini ia tidur dan Kibum tidur. Untuk apa ia berpose seksi tadi. "Astaga!" pekik Kyuhyun menyadari pikiran gilanya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"A-ani. Jja! Tidurlah. Jaljayeo..." buru-buru Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Kibum. Wajahnya benar-benar padam sekarang.

Kibum terus memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Apalagi bokong seksi Kyuhyun yang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Paha putih yang terekspos indah didepan mata.

GLUP

Kibum menelan ludah kasar.

Lagi-lagi hawa tidak mengenakkan itu mendatanginya. Menciptakan gembungan yang nyata terlihat di area privasi Kibum. "Jangan sekarang..." gumam Kibum.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Alohaaa...! Anybody home?" teriakan ini sudah pasti bukan berasal dari Kyuhyun apalagi Kibum. Di pagi buta pemilik rumah yang semalam pergi ke Busan sudah berdiri diruang tengah. Menenteng dua plastik yang dipastikan berisi makanan khas Busan.

Changmin memiliki kunci rumah sendiri jadi tidak perlu berteriak-teriak didepan pintu. Tapi tidak diluar ia berteriak juga didalam.

"Tch.! Jadi bocah itu masih tidur? Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya ia memerlukan hyung tampannya ini membangunkannya." Changmin menaiki tangga, sebelumnya meletakkan semua barang bawaannya begitu saja dilantai. Changmin begitu semangat membangunkan Kibum, jarang-jarang ia mendapati dongsaeng kandungnya itu masih terlelap di pagi hari.

Changmin memutar kenop pintu. Sudah siap dengan kejutan pagi harinya. "Apa bocah itu masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya? Hahahahahaha..." Changmin terkekeh geli.

Pintu dibuka lalu...,

BUGH

Bantal besar langsung mendarat mulus diwajah Changmin bahkan sebelum ia sempat berteriak beberapa oktaf.

"YAKKK!" teriak Changmin tidak terima.

Kibum duduk bersilang diatas tempat tidur. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke bibirnya memberi isyarat Changmin untuk diam. Changmin akan protes berat pada adiknya itu. Ia tidak terima lagi-lagi kalah dari Kibum. Tetapi, ternyata ada sosok lain yang menghuni tempat tidur Kibum. Sosok berpiyama hitam –yang diyakini Changmin piyama miliknya, tertidur melengkung seperti bayi disana. Kaki sosok yang tertidur itu menendang selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian pinggang ke bawahnya. Memperlihatkan paha mulus dan bersih yang menggugah iman bagi siapa saja melihatnya.

Piyama kebesaran. Berantakan. Terlihat sangat seksi.

"Kyu-kyuhyun...?" Changmin benar-benar susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya sudah menegang dengan sendirinya.

Kibum sigap memperbaiki letak selimut Kyuhyun. Menutupi kembali paha mulus Kyuhyun yang jika tidak disikapi akan berlanjut terbuka lebih ke atas.

"Kau melihat apa hyung?" datar Kibum.

Changmin menggeleng-geleng kecil, "Ah... maaf mengganggu. Baiklah, hyung pamit." Melangkah mundur, Changmin keluar dari kamar Kibum. Menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

Diluar Changmin menetralkan detak jantungnya yang serasa akan keluar. Menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Aliran keringat dari dahinya segera diseka Changmin. Ini masih pagi, karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan tadi membuatnya langsung berkeringat.

"Kyuhyun sangat menggoda..." lirih Changmin.

"KYUHYUN?!"

BRAKKK

Changmin membuka atau membanting pintu kamar Kibum tergesa-gesa. Matanya menatap horor Kibum yang masih setia duduk bersilang disana, disebelah Kyuhyun berbaring masih dengan gaya bayi polosnya.

Changmin menunjuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Ada banyak kata yang ingin terucap, tapi tidak satupun lolos dari pita suaranya.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Kibum innocent.

Melihat reaksi Kibum yang sangat menjengkelkan, Changmin menghentak-hentak kaki ke lantai. Mondar-mandir tidak jelas dikamar itu. Tidak lupa aksi menjambak rambut sendiri dan suara jeritan tertahan.

Akibat kegaduhan dikamar itu, perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Sedikit melenguh mengawali bangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Menguap lebar mengakhiri kantuknya lalu duduk dan bersandar di headbed.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun antara sadar dan tidak.

Aksi absurd Changmin terhenti. Namja jangkung itu mempelototi Kyuhyun seolah Kyuhyun adalah terdakwa pembunuh berantai.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kau kenapa?" Suara Kyuhyun masih serak khas orang bangun.

"Ka-kau! Kalian kenapa tidur berdua?" akhirnya Changmin mendapati kembali suaranya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya dia tidur di kamar Changmin setelah berpamitan pada Kibum. Lalu kenapa Changmin seheboh itu? Apa karena pakaiannya? Kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutupi selimut. Tidak ada hal yang memalukan.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau dan Kibum. Kenapa kau tidur di kamar Kibum?"

"Kibum?" ekor mata Kyuhyun bergerak ke samping. Ia baru menyadari ada seorang lagi diatas tempat tidur itu. Orang itu adalah Kibum. Lalu Kyuhyun memperhatikan kamar tempat ia tidur. Serba putih dan polos. Ada meja belajar. Ada rak buku yang berisi buku-buku rumit. Terutama tempat tidur bernuansa putih. Kyuhyun mengingat kamar ini.

"Kamar Kibum." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tempat tidur Kibum." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidur disini." Gumaman Kyuhyun masih berlanjut.

Hening.

"BOCAH MESUM! KAU MEMBAWAKU KE SINI DAN MEMPERKOSAKU! AARGGGHHH...! KALI INI KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : ––– **

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**Jja!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[CHAP 5]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan bantal. Menggeleng-geleng kuat meratapi nasibnya yang berulang kali jadi korban pemerkosaan bocah Smp. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa dosa eommanya –Heechul waktu dulu hingga karma itu diterimanya sekarang.

Kibum mengangkat bahu saat Changmin melotot meminta jawaban atas perkataan absurd Kyuhyun.

"Tadi malam Kyuhyun hyung datang sendiri ke kamarku. Katanya dia tidak bisa tidur lalu berbaring begitu saja."

Kyuhyun menghentikan jeritan tertahannya. Menengadah perlahan untuk melihat Kibum. Mata bulat Kyuhyun menatap Kibum ragu. "Be-benarkah?"

Kibum mengangguk pasti.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...! Bilang saja kau takut tidur sendiri evil." Changmin yang baru melakukan pergantian suasana hati karena perkataan Kibum yang menurutnya sangat masuk akal langsung tersenyum lega. Dia berucap terima kasih dalam hati karena Tuhan tidak menjadikan Kibum saingannya.

Kyuhyun merengut. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat malam itu. Kyuhyun sangat jelas tidur di tempat tidur berwarna hitam –milik Changmin. Konyol sekali Kyuhyun bisa lupa antara warna putih dan hitam yang jelas berbeda.

"Aku tidur sendiri Cwang! Tidak mungkin saat di rumahmu aku tiba-tiba takut." Ujar Kyuhyun membela diri. Suasana pelangi di hati Changmin berubah mendung lagi. Benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Lalu, kenapa bisa?

"Itu tidak penting." Kibum bersuara. Remaja yang dianggap Kyuhyun bocah itu turun dari tempat tidur. Melakukan peregangan lalu menatap datar Chagmin dan Kyuhyun yang memperlihatkan wajah bodoh dengan mulut terbuka sedikit.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun hyung."

"Apa?" lirih Kyuhyun. Suaranya seakan tersedak ludah sendiri. Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun ingin melingkarkan tubuhnya erat-erat. Hatinya menjerit tidak terima. Kyuhyun kesal karena hanya ia yang merasakan kebingungan ini. Dan Kyuhyun benci kenapa ia menjadi pihak melonkolis disini. Kyuhyun yakin ia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kibum melihat raut sedih Kyuhyun, tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa respon apa pun. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang malah simpati entah karena apa. Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah berteman bertahun-tahun, semua raut wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat ia hafal. Termasuk kesedihan mendalam yang dapat Changmin lihat.

Pelan-pelan Changmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, mengusak rambut karamel Kyuhyun yang beraroma bayi. "Kenapa kau sedih, Kyu?" Diperlakukan lembut membuat hati Kyuhyun luluh. Dia teramat ingin balik memeluk Changmin dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Changmin. Menangis pilu mengutarakan tentang kesadisan seorang bocah terhadap namja dewasa.

"YAKK! AKU TIDAK SEDIH BODOH! MENJAUH DARIKU!" pekik Kyuhyun sembari mendorong tubuh Changmin kuat hingga bokong datar Changmin berciuman dengan lantai.

Menyeka genangan air mata yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya asal. Dia benar-benar frustasi bisa sejenak keluar dari karakternya. Mungkin Kyuhyun harus belajar kalkulus satu harian untuk merefresh semua kinerja otaknya.

"Kau kira aku sedih karena perkataan bocah sialan ini yang tidak mungkin melakukan itu denganku?! Apa kau gila Cwang! Kau menuding ku berharap melakukan itu dengan bocah ini! Kau gila! Gila! Gila!" dosa apa Changmin semalam di Busan hingga pagi ini harus menerima siksaan fisik dari seorang iblis pencabut nyawa.

Belum rasa sakit di bokong nya hilang, Kyuhyun memukuli tubuhnya dengan bantal berulang kali. Changmin berusaha menghalau pukulan demi pukulan itu, bisa saja ia menendang Kyuhyun atau mendorong tubuh namja yang sedikit berisi itu tapi bukan berisi karena berotot (maafkan dik Kyu :'D). Tapi ia tidak tega melakukan itu kepada orang yang disukainya.

"Aku baru ingat akan membenturkan kepalamu di dinding. Nah, sini kau." Semangat Kyuhyun semakin menggelora. Dia seakan mendapat tenaga tambahan dari para iblis. Dia sangat menyukai saat-saat menyiksa Changmin sekarang.

Changmin berwajah horor saat merasakan remasan kuat tangan Kyuhyun dirambutnya. Sepertinya namja berwajah manis bersifat iblis itu tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Maka tidak ada pilihan lain, Changmin menghempas kuat tangan Kyuhyun lantas buru-buru bangkit melarikan diri.

"YAKKK! KE MANA KAU TIANG! KAU TIDAK AKAN KU LEPASKAN!"

Ada yang bertanya dimana Kibum?

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"YAKK! AKU TIDAK SEDIH BODOH! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Kibum melangkah keluar kamarnya. Kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan tapi sebentar lagi bertengkar itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Kibum yang sudah menghilang. Ingatkan Kibum untuk berjalan memakai suara lain kali.

Pagi ini ia sudah berjanji akan mengantar Sehun ke sekolah. Teman sejak kecilnya itu memaksa Kibum karena belum terbiasa berangkat sendiri. Kibum mengeluarkan sepeda kebanggaannya. Mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah Sehun, meninggalkan pertengkaran dua orang sahabat di rumahnya.

Bocah itu membiarkan Kyuhyun menyalurkan rasa amarahnya terlebih dahulu kepada Changmin, setelah itu ia akan kembali menetralkan semuanya. Itu masih rencana Kibum saat ini.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Apa kau menjemputku nanti, Bum?" tanya Sehun. Ia berpegangan erat pada Kibum yang memboncengnya.

"Aku tidak janji."

"Tch! Kau sibuk apa?" Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung sepertinya tidak akan pulang."

"Begitukah?"

Kibum mengangguk. Menghirup udara pagi segar yang membelai wajahnya. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Mereka sama-sama menikmati udara pagi.

Tidak lama Sehun memulai kembali percakapan. Jika tidak ia yang memulai, mereka akan terus saling berdiam diri. Kibum bukan pembicara yang baik.

"Semalam aku mengerjai si Kkamjong habis-habisan. Ternyata dia namja seksi dengan kulit eksotisnya itu."

"Oh." Respon Kibum singkat. Biasanya teman berbicara Kibum yang lain akan langsung kesal dan jengkel, tapi Sehun sudah sangat kebal dengan keiritan Kibum bicara.

"Aku berpura-pura baik padanya. Dibalik semua itu, aku memberi ia ancaman jika tidak belajar padaku maka ia tidak akan lulus karena ia sangat bodoh. Padahal aku mengakui ia cukup pintar, dia cepat menangkap apa yang ku jelaskan. Dan dia percaya. Si Kkamjong itu ternyata sangat polos Kibum." Kibum tersenyum tipis, dia sedang menghadapi sosok sebenarnya dari Sehun. Ini berlaku jika mereka hanya berdua atau jika si bocah albino (menurut Kyuhyun) sedang berdua dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Kau bisa mengatur seseorang, Hun."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Sehun terkekeh senang. Wajah cantiknya yang sering dikagumi orang lain untuk saat ini tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya yang terkesan tampan.

Mereka sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Sehun turun dan berdiri di dekat Kibum yang melihat ke arahnya. "Bagaimana Bum?" tanya Sehun tersenyum miring penuh maksud.

"Pagi Hunna..." sapa siswi-siswi yang baru datang. Mereka memasang wajah semanis mungkin. "Wah... ada Kibum. Pagi Kibum." Lanjut mereka.

Sehun balas sapaan mereka, wajahnya yang tadi datar langsung berubah sumringah seakan bunga-bunga bermekaran diwajah cantiknya. "Hey. Pagi semua."

Kibum mengangguk kecil saja sebagai balasan.

Meski begitu, siswi-siswi itu berteriak tidak jelas. Rasanya beruntung sekali melihat dua pangeran mereka datang bersama lagi. Para siswa yang berstatus seme juga serasa meleleh melihat Sehun dan menggerutu iri karena Kibum mengantar Sehun.

Tidak ada yang menyapanya lagi, Sehun balik serius kepada Kibum. "Jadi bagaimana kau menyelesaikan gembungan itu?" kata Sehun mengejek.

"Aku membawanya ke kamarku. Melihat wajahnya dan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Yakin hanya melihat wajahnya?" ekspresi Sehun semakin mengejek Kibum. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Pergilah. Aku melihat sosok berkulit eksotis disana." Kibum memalingkan wajah, menunjuk ke arah siswa yang sedang kesusahan memparkir sepedanya. Terlihat ia tidak bisa memasukkan ban sepedanya ke tempat parkir khusus sepeda.

"Dia Kkamjong. Kau tahu?" heran Sehun.

"Eksotis. Dan ia terlihat manis juga sedikit bodoh." Sehun meninju lengan Kibum. Tidak pelan. Ia cukup kuat melakukannya.

"Jangan main-main denganku, es." Desis Sehun. Kibum balas tersenyum miring. "Tch! Aku selalu kalah dengan mu Bum. Baiklah, aku percaya kau tidak melakukannya. Tapi, kau mesum menyelesaikan little Kim itu di depan orang yang sedang tidur. Apa sangat susah membayangkannya saja?"

"Diam atau aku menyapa Kkamjong mu."

"Dalam mimpi mu Kim!" Sehun mengibas tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kibum. Berjalan menjauh dan mendekati Kkamjong atau Jongin.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Ssshhhh..." Kibum meringis kesakitan. Begitu masuk rumah, Changmin langsung menarik telinganya.

"Dasar bocah! Kau sengaja meninggalkan hyung dengan iblis itu! Kau tahu, ini karena perbuatan mu bocah!" Changmin berkata penuh penekanan. Untungnya tidak berteriak 7 oktaf.

"Lepaskan hyung. Kau menariknya terlalu keras."

"Ini tidak seberapa. Apa kau tahu bagaimana si iblis itu menyiksa ku? Ia bahkan ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding." Diam-diam Kibum tersenyum geli. Dia ingin tertawa saat itu juga jika tidak mengingat dirinya lah sekarang yang menjadi korban.

"Jika kau berlaku sama kepada ku, hyung. Berarti kau sama dengan Kyuhyun yang kekanakan."

JLEB

Perkataan Kibum menohok Changmin. Bayang-bayang menyiksa Kibum yang sudah ia susun daftarnya harus lenyap hanya dalam sekejap. Changmin tidak mau terlihat lebih anak-anak dari Kibum. Ia mempunyai impian agar kelak Kibum melihatnya sebagai hyung yang patut dijadikan contoh. Bukan hyung yang bisa diperolok karena jiwa kekanakannya.

"Tch! Kau selamat kali ini bocah. Baiklah. Mari kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin." Changmin mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak anehnya. Melepas tangannya dari telinga Kibum. Menuntun dongsaeng berwajah datarnya itu ke ruang televisi.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum.

"Iblis itu langsung tertidur setelah di jejali es krim yang hyung beli dari Busan."

Mata Kibum menyipit, "Dia memakannya? Apa Kyuhyun sudah makan pagi?" Changmin mengernyit. Ini rekor buat Kibum. Dongsaengnya itu tidak pernah menanyakan kondisi orang lain biarpun itu appa mereka.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh hyung? Kyuhyun bisa sakit jika langsung memakan es krim. Setidaknya kau harus memberinya sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu."

Changmin menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dia bingung sekalian malu karena yang dikatakan Kibum itu benar. Hanya saja ia tidak terpikir iblis seperti Kyuhyun bisa sakit.

"Jadi bagaimana lagi. Dia benar-benar berubah menjadi iblis tadi." Cengir Changmin. Kibum memutar bola mata –bosan.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun."

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Buru-buru Changmin mencengkal tangan Kibum. "Bocah aneh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian?" detik kemudian mata Changmin menyipit. "Kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" katanya berbisik.

Sejenak Kibum terdiam. Sejenak pula tatapannya menajam kepada Changmin, "Tidak." Kibum melepas tangan Changmin paksa. "Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahanmu hyung." Lanjut Kibum dengan wajah yang menyendu, memberi setitik rasa haru pada diri Changmin yang selama ini berjuang keras agar Kibum mengaguminya sebagai seorang kakak yang baik.

Changmin mengelus kedua pipi berisi Kibum, mencubit kecil pipi adiknya yang lucu sekaligus mengerikan itu. "Kau memang dongsaeng yang terbaik, Kibum-ah."

CHUP

Ciuman singkat diterima Kibum di pipinya. Setelah itu Changmin melepaskan Kibum dengan senyum lebar dan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Jja! Hyung akan membangunkan si evil itu." Seru Changmin semangat.

Kibum menghela panjang. Dia bingung kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya berubah menjadi mendramatisir.

"Ah, hyung." Tegur Kibum menghentikan langkah Changmin yang berniat ke kamarnya membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kau memasak."

BLAM

Sekejap mata Kibum sudah melewati posisi berdiri Changmin dan menutup pintu kamar Changmin yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"BOCAH SIALAN!"

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Tirai jendela sengaja tidak dibuka, takut mengusik tidur namja manis yang terlihat sangat nyaman itu. Bergelung dengan selimut hitam dan tempat tidur serba hitam itu. Membuat ia mencolok dengan kulit seputih susunya itu.

Kibum berdiam diri disamping tempat tidur. Memperhatikan sebentar sosok yang tertidur pulas. Dimeja nakas berserakan tempat es krim. Ternyata sosok itu sangat menyukai es krim sampai tertidur.

Kibum membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sosok manis itu. Bibir penuh sosok itu yang berwarna kemerahan terbuka sedikit. Bulu mata lentiknya yang menjadi perekat kelopak mata indah itu tertutup. Tidak ketinggalan hidung mancung nya yang lucu.

"Kyu, bangunlah. Kau harus makan." Bisik Kibum lirih tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Terpaan nafas beratnya menggelitik telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ughhh... sebentar lagi Bum." Igau Kyuhyun. Jari jemarinya mengusap telinganya yang masih merasakan deru hangat dari nafas Kibum yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Bangun Kyu. Atau aku akan berbuat lebih."

"Hihihihihihi... kau ingin melakukan apa denganku." Masih dengan mata terpejam. Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja memerah. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Melakukan ini."

Slurrppp...

Kibum menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun sekali. "Ssshhh..." menghasilkan desahan namja manis itu. Kibum mulai mengulum daun telinga Kyuhyun saat menyadari namja manis itu tidak menampakkan akan membuka mata.

"Aaahhhh..." desah Kyuhyun semakin panjang.

Ia sangat menikmati permainan lidah Kibum ditelinganya. Bocah itu sangat tahu letak titik sensitif tubuhnya.

Bocah?

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "AARGGGHHH...!" jeritnya. Kyuhyun langsung terduduk setelah menerima kesadarannya.

Matanya bergerak ke samping tempat dimana sosok Kibum berdiri tegak dengan tangan bersidekap. "Ka-kau bocah! Kau menjilat telingaku!" hardik Kyuhyun.

"Menjilat?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat mendukung pernyataannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Yang pasti aku sudah lelah membangunkan mu sedaritadi. Cepatlah, sebentar lagi kita makan pagi bersama."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat horor. Dia tidak bisa menangkap apa-apa dari wajah datar Kibum. Ia mulai meragukan apa yang tadi itu nyata atau mimpinya saja. Namun, terasa sangat nyata bagi Kyuhyun.

Pintu ditutup Kibum. Bocah itu sudah keluar tanpa disadari Kyuhyun yang masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya.

"Apa aku bermimpi? Arrgghhh... itu sangat memalukan." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Kemudian ia menengadah, "Apa kalau aku tidak berteriak kegiatan itu masih berlanjut?"

BLUSHH

"Aku tambah mesum." Rutuk Kyuhyun nelangsa.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Kapan kau pulang evil?" Kata Changmin pelan seusai acara sarapan pagi mereka.

"Kenapa! Apa kau mengusirku sekarang tiang!"

Changmin mencibir. Ia tidak tahu kalau ditinggal sehari Kyuhyun menjadi super sensitif terhadapnya. "Bukan. Tapi, nanti ahjumma Cho memarahiku lagi. Kau lupa dia pernah menganiaya ku saat kau kabur ke rumah ku heh." Tubuh Changmin merinding membayangkan kejadian itu lagi. Rambut kerennya habis berantakan ditangan sosok ketua iblis dari iblis temannya itu.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, bersikap angkuh kepada Changmin. "Itu deritamu."

"Yak! Bocah! Apa lihat-lihat!" Kibum langsung memalingkan arah pandangnya. Saling bertatapan dengan Changmin seolah mengatakan Kyuhyun itu mungkin sedang pasca menstruasi. Meski itu tidak mungkin.

Kyuhyun menghela panjang. Mengusap-usap perutnya, "Aahhh... kenyangnya."

Changmin dan Kibum pura-pura membersihkan piring kotor makan mereka. Tidak berniat lagi mengganggu Kyuhyun yang dalam mood tidak menentu. "Hey bocah!"

Kibum menahan langkahnya yang akan ke westafel mengantarkan piring kotor untuk dicuci Changmin. Menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Dasar es! Harusnya kau menyahut! Ya, ada apa hyung? Atau, perlu apa hyung? Tch! Dasar bocah!" omel Kyuhyun. Mulutnya tidak henti berkomat-kamit mengumpati Kibum.

Bocah itu hanya diam. Bingung melakukan apa. Kyuhyun sangat berbeda setelah terbangun. Kibum berjanji membaca buku tentang mempelajari sifat dalam daftar kegiatannya hari ini.

"Kau masih diam? Sana-sana! Aku tidak butuh kau lagi es." Usir Kyuhyun. Dirinya bangkit dan melakukan peregangan sedikit. Menatap tajam Kibum sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari dapur itu.

Tidak lama berselang Changmin menepuk bahu Kibum pelan. "Kau yakin tidak berbuat apa-apa pada iblis itu?" bisik Changmin, ia sangat takut jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang.

Kibum menoleh, mempertahankan wajah datarnya walaupun dihatinya ia bertanya-tanya juga. "Mungkin." Balas Kibum ragu.

"Mungkin? Aihh... berarti Kyuhyun memang aneh. Dia seperti orang hamil saja."

"E?" Alis Kibum naik. Tidak melepas tatapannya terhadap Changmin.

"A, kau pasti bingung." Kata Changmin. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa harga dirinya naik. Karena selama ini Kibum tidak pernah bertanya padanya, dari kecil sekalipun. Kibum akan tahu sendiri dengan mempelajarinya sendiri. Bahkan ada beberapa hal yang Kibum tahu, Changmin belum mengetahuinya. Hal itu membuat kedudukan Changmin sebagai yang lebih tua serasa terinjak-injak. Mungkin saat inilah Tuhan memberikan ia kesempatan mengajari dongsaeng datarnya itu.

"Ada rahasia kecil, tapi kau jangan memberitahunya pada siapapun. Mengerti?" kata Changmin masih berbisik.

Kibum mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya eomma Kyuhyun yang memberitahu ini pada hyung. Kyuhyun belum tahu jika hyung sudah tahu." Lanjut Changmin lagi.

Kibum sedikit mendengus, hyung nya terlalu bertele-tele. "Hm." Sahutnya.

"Eomma Kyuhyun memberitahu ini karena hyung teman dekatnya."

"Hm."

"Hyung rasa eomma Kyuhyun memberitahunya karena ia percaya dengan hyung. Dan hyung yakin eomma Kyuhyun ingin hyung menjadi menantunya."

"Aku pergi."

"Eittt... hyung belum memberitahunya." Changmin menahan tangan Kibum.

"Katakan saja hyung." Changmin mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun adalah male pregnant. Dia punya rahim. Jadi kesimpulannya, Kyuhyun bisa hamil. Kau jangan mengatakan pada siapapun okay. Sebenarnya hyung curiga Kyuhyun itu normal atau, eum, kau tahulah. Gay." Setelah mengatakan itu Changmin berjalan sambil lalu.

Meninggalkan Kibum dalam keterdiamannya. "Male Pregnant..." gumamnya.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

**Note's : -**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[CHAP 6]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Ini malam kedua kau menginap kan Kyu?" tanya Changmin. Kali ini lebih hati-hati. Tidak boleh suara tinggi dan tidak boleh terkesan dingin. Changmin tidak mau menjadi korban dadakan Kyuhyun lagi.

Nampaknya doa Changmin terkabul, Kyuhyun yang sibuk bermain PSP di sofa; hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Changmin. Mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk bertopang pada lutut kaki satu nya lagi. Mempertunjukkan adegan 'Wah' yang bisa membuat libido lelaki normal menjadi tidak normal (hapadeh-_-). Kyuhyun menoleh. Tersenyum tipis kepada Changmin.

Silau.

Changmin seolah melihat patung dewi berlatarkan cahaya disekitarnya.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA!"

Nyali Changmin langsung menciut. Di hadapannya masih dengan sosok iblis yang sama. Ia kira setelah Kyuhyun makan, mandi, dan bermain PSP. Suasana hati namja manis itu membaik. Padahal Changmin sudah bersikeras tidak mengganggu atau lebih tepatnya menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun berlama-lama di rumahnya. Changmin tidak mau ketua Iblis yang datang ke rumahnya untuk turun tangan.

"Ya sudah!" Changmin bersungut ria. "Aku diluan tidur!"

"Yakkk! Yakkk!"

BLAM

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menahan tangan Changmin, sahabat nya itu telah menutup pintu kamarnya. Bahkan menguncinya.

"Yakkk! Kim Changmin buka pintunya!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"TIDAK MAU! KAU TIDUR DILUAR!"

"MWO! APA KAU GILA HAH!"

"YA AKU GILA! SEKARANG JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!"

"AARGGHHH... KIM CHANGMIN BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!"

Hewan-hewan malam yang bertengger menikmati indahnya malam tanpa hujan, harus segera terbang sesaat mendengar teriakan bom yang saling beradu dari rumah sederhana itu. Bom suara antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang menggelegar.

Para tetangga juga sudah sedia dengan panci, spatula, sendok, garpu, es krim. Ah lupakan. Mereka lebih memilih tidur lagi daripada mengurusi anak pertama tuan Kim yang kerjanya dari kecil hanya berteriak sampai 7 oktaf. Sama dengan tinggi badannya.

Changmin melekatkan daun telinganya di pintu, tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi dari luar yang tandanya Kyuhyun sudah menyerah berteriak. "Hahh... aku sangat jahat." Rutuk Changmin, pasalnya ia dari awal memang menghindari tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun –melihat namja manis berhati iblis itu memakai pakaian yang menurut Changmin sangat menggoda, Changmin takut ia hilang kendali.

Meskipun rencana pertama ia tidur berdua dengan Kibum dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur di kamarnya. Melihat kondisi sekarang, Changmin menjadi gengsi untuk mengubah keputusannya.

"Tidak apalah. Anggap saja balasan dari perlakuannya semalam. Jja! Aku sangat merindukan mu tempat tidur hitam ku."

Changmin langsung berbaring. Memeluk bantal guling kesayangannya lekat-lekat. Bersiap menuju alam mimpi indahnya.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Tiang sialan! Lihat saja besok, aku akan mengerjai habis-habisan." Ikrar Kyuhyun selepas meninggalkan pintu kamar Changmin. Kaki jenjangnya kembali berjalan menuju sofa. Menemui PSP nya yang sempat terbengkalai.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Jam dinding di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Aisshhh... apa aku harus menghabiskan malam disini. Setidaknya dia memberikan selimut dan bantal. Memakai baju seperti ini aku bisa mati membeku." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap lengannya. Udara dingin yang semakin menusuk membuat ia tidak nyaman. Rumah Changmin bukan rumahnya yang terdapat alat pemanas diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ingin menjerit ke kamar Changmin juga percuma. Kyuhyun paling tahu tabiat sahabatnya itu yang tidur bagai orang mati. Semua hanya akan merusak pita suaranya saja.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai atas, di atas masih terdapat satu kamar lagi di rumah ini. Kamar milik Kibum. Bocah datar itu mendekam di kamarnya seusai makan malam, entahlah, Kyuhyun juga heran mengapa bocah itu sangat betah berdiam diri. Ditambah Kibum tidak keluar setelah mendengar keributan yang terjadi tadi. "Apa dia juga tidur seperti orang mati? Atau lebih parah?" Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa kemungkinan. Mungkin saja sudah keturunan mereka tidur bagai orang mati.

Meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana appa dari Changmin. Seingat Kyuhyun, ia hanya bertegur sapa sekali dengan tuan Kim.

Demi menghalau rasa dingin, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu coklat panas. Sekalian perutnya terasa lapar. Ia ingat makan sedikit waktu makan malam.

Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk susu bubuk didalam air panas itu. Merasa bersyukur karena Changmin memilih merek yang sama dengan susu yang sering ia minum. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun memberhentikan adukannya. Menatap bayangan seseorang didekat ambang dapur.

"Kibum?" disana Kibum lengkap dengan piyama hitamnya berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding. Memberi senyum tipis pada Kyuhyun.

"Malam hyung."

"A, malam." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun yang mengaduk susunya di meja yang sama. "Kau belum tidur Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat mata Kibum masih terbuka lebar. Bukan mata setengah terpejam khas orang bangun tidur.

Kibum menggeleng sebagai respon. Memegang gelas susu Kyuhyun yang memancarkan rasa panas.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku turun ingin membuat susu coklat." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Tersenyum miring, Kyuhyun melontarkan sedikit candaan. "Hyung kira kau tidak pernah merasakan yang manis-manis."

"Aku pernah merasakan rasa termanis di dunia." Kibum menatap lekat bola mata selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun. Yang menyebabkan detak jantung Kyuhyun berlomba-lomba, ia malu sekaligus bahagia entah kenapa. Ia juga bingung itu merupakan candaan atau godaan.

"Jadi kau baru habis belajar?" terka Kyuhyun sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menghentikan adukan pada susunya, menyesap sedikit susu coklat yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul. Jujur saja, berdiri di dapur membuat dingin serasa menusuk sampai ke tulang.

"Ya. Ujian seminggu lagi."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Hyung membuat susu coklat untuk mu." Berjalan menuju tempat susu bubuk yang ia temukan tadi. Mengambil gelas dan melakukan hal sama. "Ini susu coklatmu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau meminumnya saat malam saja?" Kyuhyun datang dengan segelas susu yang ia aduk-aduk. Meletakkan gelas itu di depan Kibum.

"Hyung tahu?" Kibum mengambil alih mengaduk-aduk susu nya. Agar panas nya cepat turun dan ia bisa langsung meminumnya.

"Changmin pernah bercerita kau tidak pernah meminum susu. Nyatanya, kau meminumnya malam ini. Hyung yakin si tiang itu selalu tidur lebih awal dan bangun paling akhir." Kyuhyun duduk dihadapan Kibum. Mereka berdua sama dengan kegiatan mari meminum susu coklat.

"Mengonsumsi yang manis-manis dapat meningkatkan kinerja otak."

"Ya, hyung tahu. Makanya hyung suka yang manis-manis. Lihat saja, hyung juara olimpiade matematika." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Juga menjadi berisi." Sahut Kibum datar. Tidak ayal senyum geli tertahan dibibir Kibum sesaat mengatakan itu.

"Yakk! Kau mengataiku gendut, bocah!" pipi Kyuhyun menggembung.

Detik jam menggantikan percakapan keduanya. Kyuhyun melihat-lihat ke sekitar, berusaha mengalihkan rasa bosan yang membakar hatinya. Terutama udara dingin yang tak main-main lagi menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih panjang. "Aaa... Kibum." Kyuhyun menyerah. Dia sadar patung tidak akan pernah bicara, terlebih patung itu terbuat dari es Kutub Selatan. Dingin, datar, membosankan, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang manis dan panas. Panas? Ah, lupakan.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Boleh hyung tidur di kamar mu?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba menjadi cepat. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika berkata seperti itu saja pada seorang bocah yang berbeda 3 tahun darinya akan sesulit ini. Salahkan pemikiran Kyuhyun yang bercabang ke mana-mana, cabang yang bersifat mesum maksudnya. Kyuhyun menganggap itu wajar. Karena dia sudah dewasa, jadi sudah sepantasnya jika tidur berdua dengan yang berbeda jenis (red : uke seme) harus punya kewaspadaan sendiri. Bedanya, Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan bocah yang sesuai biologisnya masih dalam tahap perkembangan. Apalagi itu anak laki-laki (red : laki-laki berposisi seme). Kyuhyun menjadi ragu dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia yang terlalu mesum atau Kibum yang bertingkah dewasa. Di hitung-hitung, Kyuhyun malas memikirkannya. Lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan tadi. Lebih baik tidak usah dibaca. Ribet.

Kibum terdiam sejenak, "Tentu saja."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Kyuhyun berbaring perlahan di tempat tidur Kibum. Memakai selimut tebal menutupi dari ujung kaki hingga dada nya. Sementara Kibum masih berkutat dengan buku-buku yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Mata Kyuhyun tidak bisa terpejam. Perasaan itu masih ada, dan Kyuhyun rasa semakin besar setelah memikirkan kejadian seminggu lalu yang masih menjadi tanda tanya hingga sekarang. Tentang siapa sebenarnya pelaku pemerkosaan terhadap dirinya.

Kyuhyun menelisik Kibum yang berada di meja belajarnya, bocah itu membelakangi tempat tidur. Dalam belajar sekalipun Kibum tidak banyak melakukan pergerakan, hanya gerakan tangan membalik buku.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun semakin jauh mengamati Kibum. Dimulai dari bahu Kibum yang cukup lebar bagi siswa SMP. Tubuh berisi Kibum yang penuh otot-otot meski masih samar. Rambut kelam Kibum yang berpadu pada ruangan kamar bercahaya remang-remang. Kyuhyun menilai, siapa saja yang belum mengenal Kibum. Pasti mereka berpikir Kibum itu sudah dewasa. Setidaknya berusia sekitar 17 tahun.

"Hah... apa yang ku pikirkan."

Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika gumaman nya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suasana yang teramat sepi membuat suara sekecil apapun menjadi mudah untuk di dengar. Kibum berhenti membaca. Menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terbuka yang tepat tertuju padanya. Namun, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sadar Kibum sudah melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau belum tidur, Kyu?"

"E? Aaaa... i-iya. Hyung belum mengantuk." Kyuhyun membetulkan letak posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada head bed. Menyengir aneh kemudian. "Apa kau sangat ingin menyelesaikan sekolahmu?" sedikit berbasa-basi menurut Kyuhyun tidak apa. Setidaknya ia bisa menetralkan rasa aneh itu.

"Aku ingin cepat dewasa." Sepenuhnya Kibum berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Merangkulkan tangannya disandaran kursi.

"Hahahahahahahahaha..." tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Ia bahkan memegangi perutnya. "Kau sangat lucu Bum. Kau bilang cepat? Apa kau tidak tahu, sekarang saja kau sudah terlihat dewasa. Ani. Dari dulu kau memang sudah dewasa." Kata Kyuhyun disela tawanya yang belum berhenti.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Memandangi Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas didepannya.

Akhirnya tawa Kyuhyun berhenti, tapi senyum lebar karena geli itu tidak dapat ditahannya. "Dari awal hyung berteman dengan Changmin. Eum, kira-kira itu..." mata Kyuhyun menerawang. Jari jemari nya bergerak menghitung banyak tahun ia lalui bersama Changmin. "Kira-kira 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat kami kelas 1 SMP. Setiap hari Changmin selalu bercerita tentang kekesalannya terhadap adiknya. Dan itu kau, Bum." Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah Kibum.

"Changmin bercerita, appa kalian akan pergi syuting ke daerah yang jauh. Waktunya cukup lama untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua. Changmin tidak mau di asuh oleh bibi kalian yang bernama Jaejoong. Katanya, meski ahli memasak. Changmin selalu dibatasi porsi makannya, belum lagi bibi kalian itu wanita yang cukup galak dalam urusan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi karena tidak ada pilihan lain, kalian akan selalu di jaga bibi Jaejoong saat appa mu berpergian. Dan kau dikatakan Changmin bermuka dua. Padahal kau masih SD. Tapi kau lebih bisa memaklumi. Kau diam, dan kau menuruti semua perkataan bibi kalian. Akhirnya, kau menjadi anak kesayangan bibi Jaejoong." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah, ada lagi. Ini yang paling tidak ku sukai. Saat ada teman wanita appa mu. Baik itu sekretaris, artis, penulis, dan lainnya. Changmin mengatakan kau sering tebar pesona. Seperti, mencium punggung tangan mereka saat berkenalan. Kau itu masih SD tapi sudah membuat noona-noona jatuh hati." Pipi Kyuhyun menggembung. Bibir cherrynya membulat lucu.

"Tidak suka ya." Gumam Kibum lirih.

"Eum! Tidak suka. Wah... masih banyak cerita Changmin tentangmu Bum. Itu membuat hyung sangat penasaran pada mu."

Kibum mengangguk-angguk. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kasur. Duduk di pinggir kasur dekat Kyuhyun berada.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendapati Kibum lebih dekat padanya. "Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ceritakan."

"Saat itu pertama kali hyung berkunjung ke rumah Changmin. Kelas 2 SMP. Dan kau berusia..." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghitung menggunakan jari jemarinya.

"10 tahun." Sahut Kibum cepat.

"Ya, benar. Kau masih 10 tahun. Sayangnya saat hyung datang kau tidak ada di rumah. Kata Changmin kau pergi dengan bibi Jaejoong. Tetapi, kau tahu kan. Ketika hyung akan pulang, bersamaan kau dan bibi Jaejoong sampai ke rumah. Changmin memperkenalkan hyung kepada kalian. Hyung sangat senang mengetahui akhirnya berkenalan dengan mu." Raut wajah Kyuhyun menyendu. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam. "Kau hanya mengatakan nama mu dan berlalu melewati hyung begitu saja. Sejak itu, hyung tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Kau sangat dingin."

"Karena itu hyung tidak pernah menyapa ku lagi seceria pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Kyuhyun menengadah, "Kau mengingatnya?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyapa ku diluan bocah es!" pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima. Tangannya sudah siap dengan bantal yang melayang ke arah Kibum.

BUGH  
BUGH  
BUGH

"Aku sangat kesal karena kau sangat dingin es." Kyuhyun memukuli Kibum berkali-kali. Melampiaskan rasa kesalnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kibum membiarkan dahulu Kyuhyun memukulinya, lalu ia menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun erat. Sekaligus menghentikan aksi brutal Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang begitu." Kibum berkata yakin. Tatapannya lekat seolah mengunci bola mata selelehan karamel didepannya itu. Rahang Kibum mengeras. Wajah nya dan wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat. Mata bulat yang membulat sempurna. Pipi gembil yang mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan. Bibir penuh berwarna pinkish yang terbuka sedikit. Eskpresi shock tetapi menggemaskan.

Kibum memberi kecupan pertamanya –tepat di bibir. Melepas. Mengecupnya lagi. Mata Kibum tidak lepas dari bibir pinkish yang menggoda. Rasa manis dari susu coklat favoritnya kalah telak. Kibum bingung apa ada resep atau sesuatu di bibir Kyuhyun yang membuatnya menjadi sangat manis. Apa perlu Kibum meneliti bibir itu? Memberi judul besar makalahnya, 'Tidak perlu coklat. Bibir punya rasa manis alami.' Lalu Kibum akan melakukan observasi ke bibir orang-orang berwajah manis seperti Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kibum akan memulai dari Jongin, laki-laki yang di benci sekaligus di sukai teman sesama es nya.

Tidak.

Kibum tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bocah..." lirih Kyuhyun. Dia kesal. Tapi juga senang. Perasaan Kyuhyun tidak menentu. Plin-plan. Itu membuat nya frustasi dengan apa yang harus di perbuat kepada Kibum.

Perlahan Kibum melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggam nya. Diam sebentar. Memproses perbuatan tidak terencananya tadi. Padahal setiap halnya selalu di rancang terlebih dahulu di kepala Kibum.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"E?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu. Tidurlah hyung."

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Memperhatikan Kibum yang bangkit lalu mengambil bantal dan selimut cadangan di dalam lemari. Kibum menutup buku bacaannya yang tidak sempat ia rapikan. "Kau tidur diluar?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat gelagat Kibum.

"Ya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berolahraga malam kali ini. Selamat malam." pintu tertutup. Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri di kamar Kibum. Sendiri. Sepi. Dengan tampang idiot yang baru hilang setelah Kyuhyun lelah berpikir. Cukup Kyuhyun bingung dengan sifat labil nya.

"Apa dia berencana olahraga malam ini? Hubungannya apa? Bocah itu memang aneh."

Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin mencegah Kibum dan mengatakan kita tidur berdua saja, disini, satu selimut, berdua. Saling berbagi. Karena diluar pasti sangat dingin.

Hanya saja itu tidak baik buat jantung Kyuhyun. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi kehangatan lain yang nyasar di otak jeniusnya (menurut Kyuhyun). Sehingga kata-kata yang menjurus ke sana harus dihapuskan dulu. Hari esok masih ada. Kibum juga tidak akan kedinginan, karena dia pada dasarnya es.

Jika saja Kibum tidak mengetuk –ah, lebih pantas dikatakan menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan brutal semalam, kemudian tidur disana. Changmin tidak akan bangun sampai makan siang nanti. Karena pagi-pagi sekali Kibum sudah membangunkan nya dengan alarm berbunyi suara ayam yang sedang menghadapi kematian. Sangat memekakkan telinga.

Menguap lebar, Changmin bergegas menuju dapur. Aroma masakan tidak sengaja terhirup penciuman tajamnya, padahal ia masih didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Sehun? Kau pagi sekali disini." Changmin duduk di kursi dapur itu. Menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat karena efek mengantuk. Ia melirik jam dinding. Masih menunjukkan angka 6 tetapi Sehun bagai seorang istri sudah sibuk memasak. "Jam berapa kau datang?" lanjut Changmin masih dengan efek terkantuk-kantuk nya.

Nampaknya Sehun baru menyadari kehadiran Changmin saat ia berbalik mengambil telur di lemari es. Sedaritadi ia memakai earphone. "A, hyung. Pagi." Sapa Sehun ramah sembari membuka earphone nya sebelah.

Changmin mendengus malas. Jadi daritadi dia tidak di dengar? "Hmm..." balas Changmin acuh.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi padaku hyung?" Sehun berkata sambil lalu. Kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

"Tidak. Tidak penting." Terlalu malas untuk mengulang, tenggorokan Changmin kering. Ia belum sikat gigi, belum basuh muka, belum minum, mata masih berfungsi 10 watt. Tapi perutnya sudah bekerja.

"Kibum dimana?" tanya Sehun. Dahi Changmin mengerut. Ia sudah membenamkan wajah di atas meja. Menyelami sisa mimpinya tadi malam sembari menunggu masakan Sehun selesai. Balik lagi ke kamar, Changmin takut tiba-tiba Kibum datang lalu membangunkannya lebih tidak manusiawi. Bocah tetaplah bocah. Begitu yang dirasakan Changmin.

"Kamwus manjyuamn mmmwuauma?" gumam Changmin ditengah kesadarannya. Sehun menepuk dahi sendiri, tidak kuat tapi tercetak merah di kulit putih pucatnya. Percuma bertanya pada Changmin, toh, kesimpulannya pasti dia tidak tahu. Mungkin saja Kibum berada di kamarnya sekarang.

"Tch. Bocah es itu. Apa lagi yang dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun. Memanggilku, tapi wujudnya tidak ada. Sial." Gerutu Sehun. Pasalnya Kibum menelefonnya di pagi buta. Meminta untuk memasak segera karena katanya nutrisi Kibum berkurang, makan pagi dengan makan bergizi tinggi sangat ia perlukan sekarang. Sebenarnya apa perduli Sehun? Yang terganggu dia, yang lelah juga dia. Sehun bukan pembantu. Tetapi lama-lama dia dianggap pembantu di rumah ini.

Bodohnya, dia menurut saja. Sehun bingung kenapa dia menurut saja pada teman sesama es nya. "Mungkin aku suka sama si es itu? Tidak mungkin."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Terkaan Sehun salah besar. Kibum tidak di kamar Kyuhyun. Pemuda berparas manis berhati iblis itu masih hidup di alam mimpi. Selimut yang menggelung tubuhnya semakin ia eratkan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, maksudnya –Kibum tidak berencana pergi diam-diam. Orang di rumahnya saja yang tidak memperhatikan. Apalagi Sehun yang datang-datang langsung masuk dapur, Kibum juga belum bertegur sapa, tapi bagus jika sahabatnya itu mengerti tugasnya.

Kibum pergi berolahraga pagi. Berlari untuk melatih fisiknya. Berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal selama dua hari tanpa olahraga bisa membuat saraf Kibum melonggar. Buktinya tadi malam tanpa di proses dulu di saraf otaknya, ia mencium Kyuhyun dua kali. Sangat berbahaya. Kibum rasa ia berpotensi jadi idiot karena hal itu.

Tidak baik bertindak sebelum di pikirkan.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Kibum meneguk air mineral yang baru di belinya di mini market terdekat. Menyeka sisa air yang merembes dari mulutnya. Mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang telah ia persiapkan. Kibum melirik arloji hitam yang khusus ia gunakan saat berolahraga. Kibum tersenyum tipis. Sesuai rencananya. Berjalan biasa dari rumah ke taman kota perumahan nya menghabiskan waktu 45 menit. Dengan berlari Kibum bisa 30 menit lebih cepat. Di tambah pulang dia akan berjalan cepat, 40 menit Kibum yakin bisa.

Jadi total dia meninggalkan rumah satu jam 10 menit. Berangkat pukul setengah 6, Kibum sampai ke rumah pukul 7 lewat 10 menit.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kibum pastikan Sehun selesai dengan masakannya. Membersihkan badan 15 menit, memakai baju 5 menit. Kibum sarapan tepat waktu seperti biasanya.

Semua tersusun rapi dalam jadwal yang di buat Kibum sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugatnya –Kibum pastikan itu.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Tiba di rumah, pemandangan Changmin tidur di sofa dengan mulut terbuka merupakan pertanda buruk. Karena bisa saja jatah sarapan Kibum juga di makan oleh si food monster. Tergesa-gesa, Kibum berjalan menuju dapur. Bernafas lega setelah menemukan menu sarapan yang masih lengkap dengan catatan kecil dari Sehun. Sehun pasti sudah berangkat sekolah, mengingat bel masuk pukul 7.

_**Aku mempelototi Changmin hyung. Makanlah. Aku akan minta imbalan setelah ini!**_

Kibum tersenyum miring. Bagus. Sahabat dari kecilnya itu memang pengertian. Kibum masih punya waktu untuk segera mandi. Dia segera berjalan menuju kamar nya di lantai atas. Yang sebelumnya menyempatkan diri menyumpal mulut Changmin dengan bawang bombay yang ia temukan.

"Pagi Bum." Kyuhyun sudah siap pagi ini, berterima kasih pada jam ayam milik Kibum yang menggelegar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kyuhyun tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali segera mandi dan sarapan. Kepalanya mendadak pusing gara-gara suara ayam di ambang kematian itu.

Setelah mandi di kamar mandi Kibum, memakai baju bocah itu; kaos tangan panjang dan celana kain selutut yang nyaman di pakai, Kyuhyun sibuk mengeringkan rambut di depan kaca panjang yang tertempel di lemari Kibum.

Arah pandang Kibum berhenti pada Kyuhyun. "Pagi." Balas Kibum singkat. Melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Namun Kyuhyun cepat mencekal tangan Kibum. Memperlihatkan wajah merengutnya yang berbeda saat menyapa tadi.

"Aku membenci ayam mu itu. Tidak apakan jika di hancurkan?" merasa tidak berdosa dan tidak masalah telah merusakkan barang orang lain, Kyuhyun mengadu kekesalannya tadi pagi. Hingga usianya yang ke-17 tahun menjalani 18 ini, dia tidak pernah terbangun karena suara ayam mengerikan.

Mata Kibum membulat –hanya sedikit. Kalau lebar-lebar nanti tidak cocok dengan tampang datarnya. "Alarm ku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sekalian ikut memanyunkan bibir seolah-olah dialah korban pada kejadian itu.

"Tidak apakan? Hehehehehehehe. Lagipula kau tidak membutuhkan alarm kematian seperti itu. Kau bisa bangun sendiri buktinya. Anggap saja hyung yang baik ini membantu mu membuang benda tidak berguna. Jja! Mandilah sana. Kau ingin mandikan?" kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Menepuk pelan kepala Kibum yang memang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Kibum memang tidak membutuhkan alarm itu. Tapi itu perlu untuk Changmin. Di ingat-ingat, Kibum harus merendam tangannya di air es untuk memenangkan permainan konyol di taman bermain itu dan akhirnya bisa mendapatkan jam alarm super. Kibum baru dua kali mempraktekkannya karena biasanya kamar Changmin di kunci setelah percobaan pertama. Sekarang, jam ayamnya hancur. Di buang. Hanya karena Kibum lupa mematikan alarm nya hingga berbunyi lagi setelah satu jam.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Menatap bingung Kibum yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi patung.

Kibum menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Menarik tubuh jangkung itu lebih dekat dengannya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa di perangkap oleh bola mata sekelam malam itu.

CHUPPP

Menempel. Cukup lama. Lalu sedikit melumat dan mengemut. Menikmati rasa manis yang keluar dari bibir kemerahan Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak menutup mata. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan shock nya.

Di rasa cukup, Kibum melepas ciuman nya dan pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Melangkah mundur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tujuan awalnya.

"Anggap saja karena aku belum sarapan."

BLAM

Kyuhyun memegangi bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Astaga! Sepertinya dia benar akan gila.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bermain game pun tidak selera. Video klip Hyuna dengan lagu terbarunya Red yang di tayangkan di televisi itu juga tidak menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan makhluk tiang di sampingnya yang sampai mempausekan pada bagian-bagian menarik. Menggumam-gumam aneh memuji kemulusan kulit tubuh Hyuna yang terekspos gratis.

Pagi tadi, sekitar jam 10. Kibum berangkat ke sekolah nya, sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun. Pihak sekolah menelefonnya ingin membahas program akselerasi yang akan dilakukan Kibum. Kemungkinan besar tahun ini dia bisa lulus SMP lalu lanjut ke SMA. Kyuhyun tidak tahu banyak, Kibum hanya mengatakan itu.

"Hey, tiang. Ini hampir siang. Kau tidak lapar?" sindir Kyuhyun. Biasanya si tiang mementingkan perut, kenapa sekarang lupa karena kulit mulus Hyuna? Kyuhyun juga tertarik, tapi kejadian pagi tadi menyita semua tempat di pikirannya.

"Kau benar Kyu! Bagaimana ini! Tidak ada Kibum, kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan Sehun. Bocah pucat itu pasti menolaknya. Waahhh... kita bisa mati kelaparan!" hiperbola. Kapan Changmin tidak berlebihan bila itu menyangkut kekasih sejatinya –makanan.

Kyuhyun menendang tubuh Changmin yang menggeliat bak cacing di penggorengan. "Kau jangan membangkitkan kekesalan ku tiang. Kau lupa mengunci ku diluar semalam. Jadi jangan banyak bertingkah."

Changmin bersungut, memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terkena tendangan. "Tapi kau tidur di kamar Kibum juga kan. Tidurku jadi terganggu gara-gara bocah itu."

"Dia tidur di kamar mu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Dia menggedornya cukup kuat. Pintu kamarku bisa roboh karenanya."

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Ku kira kau tidak akan bisa bangun lagi. Hebat juga bocah itu."

"Aku bukan batu evil."

"Ya. Kau batu."

DORRR! DORRR! GEDUBUAH! GEDUBUGH!

Hening.

Changmin atau Kyuhyun sama-sama terkaget pada suara gedoran yang tak biasa itu. Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Nah! Seperti itu suara gedoran Kibum semalam. Masa aku tidak terbangun?" Seolah mendapat perncerahan, Changmin akhirnya bisa membuktikan pada Kyuhyun.

Masalahnya bukan itu, tapi, "Siapa yang menggedor seperti itu Cwang?"

"E? Ah iya juga."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"BUKA PINTUNYA ANAK KURANG AJAR! BUKA!"

Siapa lagi pemilik suara nyaring dan tak ada sopannya?

Ketua Iblis.

"Matilah aku." Bukan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Changmin. Dia tahu ketua iblis tidak akan macam-macam dengan anak asuhannya. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Changmin kurang peka. Harusnya dia pergi dari pagi. Harusnya dia sudah mengantisipasi semua ini.

"Maaf, Cwang." Cengir Kyuhyun.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Saat ini Changmin dan Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Heechul dan suaminya –Hangeng yang duduk di sofa. Setelah Changmin mendapat acara pembuka sebelumnya, di jambak dan di teriaki oleh ketua Iblis. Di tuduh menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dan berbuat macam-macam. Changmin lebih baik menghabiskan semua daging sapi bakar dari pada berbuat aneh pada Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya akan merugikan diri sendiri, Kyuhyun itu berbahaya.

"Perasaan eomma memang tidak pernah salah. Kau tidak pergi bersama Siwon ke Tokyo." Mulai Heechul setelah amarah nya teredam. Berterima kasih pada Hangeng sebagai pawang setianya.

"Kau memang anak keras kepala. Siwon sudah tampan, baik, rajin ibadah, pintar, sangat sempurna di jadikan suami. Kalau saja belum menikah, eomma sudah mendekati Siwon ."

"Ehem." Hangeng berdehem. Terkadang perkataan istrinya melantur ke mana-mana.

"Ya, tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi China." Dengus Heechul. Suasana hatinya lagi buruk, terserah Heechul ingin berkata apa, masa bodoh dengan perasaan suaminya saat ini. "Tiga hari lalu Siwon pamitan pada eomma melalui telefon, berkata kau ikut dan baterai ponsel mu habis. Eomma percaya hari itu, tapi tidak untuk berikutnya. Ponselmu terus menerus tidak aktif tapi Siwon selalu berkata kau bersamanya."

"Lalu eomma menyuruh orang memata-matai Siwon di Tokyo. Setelah dipastikan aku tidak ikut, eomma ke sini. Satu-satunya tempat yang pasti ku kunjungi. Begitu?" sela Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menyela Kyu! Eomma belum siap bicara. Kau harus dengar, karena eomma tidak akan main-main lagi." Tegas Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Tapi, Kyuhyun lelah eomma. Lutut Kyu sakit lama-lama begini." Manja Kyuhyun kambuh. Changmin mendelik, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa bertingkah tidak sesuai suasana.

Heechul luluh, setengah mati dia melahirkan Kyuhyun, satu-satunya anak yang bisa di kandung oleh Male Pregnant seperti dirinya, Heechul tidak mungkin menindas Kyuhyun lebih jauh. "Duduklah. Tapi tidak dengan mu." Melempar tatapan mematikan kepada Changmin.

"Eomma memang baik." Kyuhyun berdiri, mengurut sebentar lututnya lalu menuju sofa untuk duduk. "Lanjutkan eomma." Lanjut Kyuhyun riang.

Changmin hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya setelah ini.

"Setelah tahu kau tidak ikut, eomma menelefon Siwon. Menanyakan alasan apa yang sampai membuat Siwon berbohong pada eomma." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, dia memang meminta Siwon berbohong. Tapi Kyuhyun lupa alasan yang ia katakan.

"Awalnya Siwon tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi eomma mengancamnya dengan mempercepat pernikahan kalian, padahal itu bagus, tetapi namja bodoh itu malah khawatir."

Heechul menatap lebih sengit Changmin, "Jadi benarkan apa yang eomma katakan. Kau dan namja tiang ini punya hubungan. Tidak usah disembunyikan lagi Kyu. Lagipula eomma tidak keberatan dengan Changmin. Dia cukup tampan dan dia bisa menjadi menantu yang patuh. Benar kan, hyung?" Heechul bertanya untuk dukungan Hangeng.

"Benar. Kau juga tidak lupakan Kyu? Ini sudah lebih seminggu dari kesepakatan kita. Sekarang kau harus mengatakan keputusan mu dengan jelas. Jika itu menikah dengan Changmin, otomatis kau lepas dari tanggung jawab sebagai presdir."

Changmin tersenyum miring. Dia belum paham sepenuhnya tentang apa yang terjadi. Terutama orang bernama Siwon itu. Kesimpulannya, Kyuhyun mengatakan pada orang bernama Siwon itu tentang mereka yang menjalin hubungan sehingga Kyuhyun tidak jadi pergi ke Tokyo. Changmin rasa itu terjadi saat ia pergi ke Busan. Dan mungkin itulah alasan Kyuhyun tinggal di rumahnya dengan dalih menjaga Kibum waktu itu. Karena setahu Changmin, ia tidak pernah menyuruh Kibum untuk mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun.

'Iblis licik' –batin Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Dia baru ingat percakapannya waktu itu dengan Siwon. Sekarang mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes dan kata-kata melankolisnya, Kyuhyun duga tidak akan berguna. Appa dan eomma nya pasti sudah mengantisipasi tingkah absurdnya. Melihat wajah Hangeng dan Heechul yang mengintimidasi.

"Eum, itu. Itu..."

"Itu apa Kyu? Bicaralah dengan benar." Tukas Heechul.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun. Ia semakin senang melihat Kyuhyun yang cemas. Seandainya mereka benar-benar menikah, Changmin bisa seutuhnya melakukan ini dan itu terhadap Kyuhyun sesuka hatinya. Changmin tidak sabar mendengar jawaban keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku memilih..." jeda sejenak. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mengatakan ia dan Changmin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, di pastikan eomma nya akan menikahkan nya sekarang juga dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mau menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan orang yang masih di anggapnya asing.

Kyuhyun sangat frustasi.

CEKLEK

Pintu rumah terbuka dari luar. Tidak lama masuk Kibum bersama namja bertubuh mungil di belakangnya. Kibum menoleh ke ruang tamu. Mendapati kedua namja yang ia kenali sebagai orang tua Kyuhyun. Hyung kandungnya yang berlutut di depan. Kyuhyun yang langsung tepat menatapnya.

Kibum membungkuk sedikit setelah semua orang di sana melihat ke arahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, ahjussi."

Namja mungil di belakang Kibum ikut membungkuk dan memberikan senyum terlebar yang ia miliki. "Annyeong haseyo. Perkenalkan, saya Ryewook, pembimbing Kibum." Namja mungil itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Kibum. Baru pulang sekolah?"

"Ya." Kibum tidak terlalu memperdulikan pertanyaan Heechul, matanya fokus melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang menunduk.

"Sebenarnya Kibum tidak ikut belajar lagi ahjumma. Kibum mengikuti program akselerasi. Dari pihak sekolah, saya di utus untuk membantu Kibum dalam belajar." Terang Ryewook tanpa di minta.

"Kibum hebat juga. Jadi kau seorang guru, Ryewook-ssi?"

Ryewook mengangguk. Heechul menatap tidak percaya. Sempat terpikir namja semungil dan seimut Ryewook adalah teman Kibum. "Ah begitu. Eh, jangan panggil ahjumma. Aku ini namja."

Mata Ryewook membulat, "Benarkah? Wah... anda terlihat sangat cantik." Pujinya. Membuat wajah Heechul memerah senang.

"Eum, maaf lancang. Tapi, ahjussi. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Ryewook.

"Ah iya. Ahjussi hanya meminta kepastian dari sepasang kekasih ini. Mereka tidak mengaku juga meski sudah lama." Heechul kembali menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kekasih?" gumam Ryewook.

"Nah, Kyu. Apa keputusanmu? Jangan berlama-lama. Kalau tidak, eomma menganggap kau memilih jadi presdir."

Rasa aman saat perhatian Heechul teralih sebentar hilang tidak bersisa. Kyuhyun gugup lagi. Takut dan cemas. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Ditambah sekarang ada sosok orang yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Dengan tingkah dingin sekaligus manisnya. Ciuman singkat yang di layangkan dua kali.

Sayangnya, semua itu tidak pasti.

"A... aku. Aku memilih..."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : ––– **

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap review itu dihadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[CHAP 7]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Aku memilih..." Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Berada di posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan dimana semua mata tertuju padanya. Melihat wajah orang-orang di ruangan ini pun ia takut. "Biarkan aku menggantikan appa." Kyuhyun menengadah. Menatap langsung mata eomma nya yang terbelalak kaget.

"MWO?!" jerit Changmin. Dia menatap horor Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kau serius? YAKKK! Kau kira eomma tidak tahu bagaimana akal bulus mu itu! Kau pasti akan bermain-main hingga appa terpaksa menggantikan mu. Kau tidak bisa membohongi eomma, Kyu!" pekik Heechul tidak terima.

"Tapi aku serius!" tukas Kyuhyun.

Hangeng berdehem sebentar, "Appa menerima pilihan mu. Minggu depan kau berangkat ke London. Appa akan mengurus semua keperluanmu. Jadi, kau tinggal belajar di sana." Kata Hangeng tenang tampak berwibawa. Heechul mendelik tidak suka. Bisa-bisanya suami Cina nya menerima begitu saja. Ini bukan seperti yang mereka harapkan.

"Yak! Cina!"

"Heechul. Kyuhyun. Kita pulang, sekarang juga." sela Hangeng cepat. Tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Heechul yang wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Tetapi, Heechul tidak bisa meledak sekarang. Mendengar panggilan dan nada suara Hangeng yang datar. Terakhir kali Heechul tetap memberontak, si Cina oleng itu pergi ke bar. Heechul sampai harus membenturkan kepala yeoja murahan yang bersama suaminya itu ke dinding –untung saja tidak apa-apa.

"Ta-tapi. Kyu, kau benar serius? Kau tidak akan rugi menikah dengan ku. Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu, evil." Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun masih dengan berlutut. Hingga ia tampak bersujud memohon pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku serius tiang. Pernikahan sangat tidak cocok untuk ku saat ini. Meski aku sering bermain, tapi aku juga pantas jadi presdir. Kau lihat saja, aku akan menjadi presdir tertampan di Seoul."

Changmin sweatdrop. Kyuhyun tidak tampan. Ia sangat manis. Sampai kapan pun itu. Tetapi, tidak ada yang menjamin setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar belajar menjadi presdir lalu berurusan dengan pekerjaan, tentu saja ia akan serius. Dan, bisa saja sisi manly Kyuhyun semakin keluar. Lantas Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan yeoja! Changmin sadar Kyuhyun terkadang tertarik pada yeoja.

"NOOOO!" jerit Changmin frustasi. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun melebihi kemanly-an nya nanti.

Hangeng sudah berjalan keluar rumah, di ikuti dengan Heechul yang wajahnya berlipat seratus. Kyuhyun bangkit. Tersenyum miring ke arah Changmin di bawahnya yang masih meratap. "Sudah ku duga kau itu menyimpang Cwang. Kau suka padaku kan?" kata Kyuhyun bernada sing a song. Membuat Changmin semakin terpuruk dan merutuki sikapnya yang terlalu gegabah mengambil kesimpulan tentang Kyuhyun. Evil tetap saja evil.

"Sayangnya, aku itu biseksual Cwang." Tawa Kyuhyun kecil. Jika ia bisa tertawa keras, Kyuhyun akan tertawa sambil menangis. Bukan. Bukan ini yang di inginkannya. Namun bagaimana lagi?

Kyuhyun harus bertingkah seolah tidak ada masalah dan dia bisa menyukai seribu yeoja diluaran sana. Karena pemikiran menjadi dewasa lah yang membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan konsekuensinya.

"Selamat." langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Hatinya menggeram. Satu kata yang diucapkan oleh namja dingin yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa membuat ia mengambil keputusan ini.

"Selamat? Apa tujuan mu, Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Terselip keperihan dari ketidak pastian yang menyakiti hatinya. Kyuhyun berbalik setelah sebelumnya berjalan melewati Kibum dan pembimbing barunya itu. Mengganti ekspresi nya yang sempat murung menjadi senyum nakal –meremehkan.

Kibum balas menatap Kyuhyun. Ekspresi datar tidak terbaca.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Cho! Cepatlah sedikit." Teriak Heechul yang berada dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Dia tidak tahu. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit berkali-kali lipat. Selamat? Apa maksud Kibum? Kyuhyun semakin terjebak dalam (nanti gua cari namanya).

"Hahh..." menghela panjang, Kyuhyun teringat manteranya sendiri, _**'Jadi dewasa, dia bocah. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa.'**_

"Baiklah. Aku pulang, Bum. Ah, dan anda Ryewook?"

Ryewook yang sempat bingung langsung tersenyum selebar mungkin. Tanpa sadar menunjukkan sisi imutnya pada semua orang disana. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lebar. Sikap Ryewook membuat siapa saja didekatnya terasa nyaman –begitulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. "Yup! Dan anda? Eum, mari kita berkenalan!" seru Ryewook riang.

"Yak! Kau mau membuat eomma menggoreng mu, heh!" Kyuhyun memutar bola mata –bosan. Bukan bermaksud tidak mengacuhkan, tapi Kyuhyun sadar kondisi sekarang.

"Kau bisa tanya pada bocah disampingmu, Ryewook-ssi. Nah, aku pulang. Dan katakan pada si tiang yang disana itu untuk tidak menganggap perkataan ku serius ya." Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya ke arah Ryewook. Bersikap seperti berbisik. "Sampaikan juga, aku murni gay sekarang. Hehehehehehe."

Mata Ryewook membulat. Tidak menyangka teman barunya akan berbicara frontal. Kyuhyun melambai sebelum akhirnya menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

Kibum menutup pintu. Memandangi gagang pintu itu cukup lama. Bukan. Bukan untuk meneliti mengapa bentuk gagang pintu bulat. Kalau itu sih, penulis cerita ini sudah menelitinya (gak penting #digampar).

"Kibum-ah, laki-laki manis tadi siapa?" tanya Ryewook seperti yang di katakan Kyuhyun. Bertanya pada bocah disampingnya.

Kibum berbalik, menatap datar pembimbing berwajah kekanakan nya itu. "Namanya Kyuhyun."

"Wah... nama yang manis. Dia siapa mu?" bernada ramah. Ryewook memang sengaja tidak mau terlalu formal dengan anak didik nya, tapi, tanpa disengaja sekalipun, para siswanya menganggap Ryewook seperti teman.

Kibum tidak menjawab, bocah itu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. "Kita belajar di kamarku saja." Kata Kibum tanpa menoleh.

Ryewook menggembungkan pipi nya karena kesal. Ia sudah mendapat ceramah panjang dari kepala sekolah tentang sifat Kibum yang kelewat datar. Tidak ia duga menghadapi langsung ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Selama ini orang-orang selalu membalas perkataan Ryewook dengan sama cerianya.

"Kibum, tunggu. Jadi si tiang siapa? Aku ingin menyampaikan nya sekarang."

Kibum tidak menjawab, tapi jari nya menunjuk arah ruang tamu. Mengisyaratkan orang yang dimaksud ada disana. Lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Ryewook mengangguk setelah melihat sesosok orang yang mengiris hati masih duduk berlutut disana. Ryewook melihat semuanya tadi, meski tidak mengerti semua. Ryewook berpikir sesosok yang dikatakan 'tiang' oleh Kyuhyun itu sedang patah hati setelah ditolak Kyuhyun.

"Hey, apa kau si tiang?" tanya Ryewook hati-hati. Changmin mendelik. Dia lagi patah hati, sekarang ada yang menghina nya. Kesialan yang beruntun. Sayangnya, Ryewook itu bukan orang yang peka.

"Hem. Kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun berpesan padaku, agar kau tidak mengambil serius perkataan nya. Lalu, Kyuhyun mengatakan..." Ryewook mencondongkan badannya, mulai membisikkan pesan terakhir Kyuhyun. "Dia murni gay sekarang..."

"Mw-mwo?!"

"Jja! Karena sudah tersampaikan. Aku pergi ke kamar Kibum nde."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"KYAAAAAA!" Ryewook menutup balik pintu kamar Kibum. Memegangi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Tidak lama, Kibum membuka pintunya dari dalam. Menatap bingung pembimbingnya yang tiba-tiba teriak. Changmin juga naik ke atas setelah mendengar teriakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin langsung. Baru saja ia melompat kegirangan setelah mendengar pesan Kyuhyun. Karena tandanya, sahabat manisnya itu bisa jadi punya perasaan yang sama. Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya belum siap mengakuinya.

"Kibum tidak pakai baju."

"Yakk! Bocah! Kenapa kau sangat mesum, heh." Tuding Changmin.

"Aku pakai." Sahut Kibum datar. Changmin baru sadar, karena memang Kibum memakai baju sekarang. "Aku hanya mengganti atasan tadi." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau..."

"Aku kan terkejut." Lagi-lagi Ryewook menggembungkan pipinya. Changmin terpesona. Wajah orang yang mengaku pembimbing adiknya itu terlihat sangat-sangat imut. Changmin serasa ingin menggigiti bibir mengerucut itu habis-habisan.

"Apa anda gay, Ryewook-ssi?" pertanyaan Kibum tepat menusuk Ryewook. Tapi, dia teringat Kyuhyun tidak malu karena statusnya.

"Y-ya. Begitulah."

Hening.

Entah mengapa, kesialan Changmin digantikan kebahagiaan berkali-kali lipat kali ini. Changmin ingin memeluk Ryewook dan mengatakan kita sama, dan mari berpacaran. Ah, tidak boleh. Changmin masih suka pada Kyuhyun.

"Ehem." Untuk menetralisirnya, Changmin merubah wajah bodohnya, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryewook. Bersikap bagai kakak tertua disana. Padahal jelas sekali, Ryewook lebih tua darinya. "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Aku juga gay. Dan bocah ini, eum, meski aku tidak yakin. Dia sepertinya gay."

Ryewook melihat Kibum. Ekspresi bocah itu tetap sama. Ryewook tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mengajari anak yang terus-terusan berwajah datar. Untung saja Kibum itu tampan. (sangat tampan!)

"Apa kau tidak lapar hyung? Aku dan Ryewook seonsangnim sudah makan. Sekarang. Kami akan belajar." Kibum menarik tangan Ryewook ke dalam.

BLAM

Menutup pintu cukup kuat.

"Tch. Bocah itu."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Uring-uringan dari malam sampai pagi, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun. Minggu depan pergi ke London, belajar dan belajar. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan nanti rambutnya botak karena terus berpikir. Tapi sepertinya tidak sampai botak. Bukankah Kibum selalu berpikir? Bocah itu malah terlihat semakin tampan. Ah, atau karena masih muda?

"Tck. Untuk apa aku memikirkan bocah sialan itu lagi."

Seberapa keras Kyuhyun memikirkan hal lain, ujung-ujungnya pasti Kibum. Sampai teraneh sekalipun, pasti selalu nyambung ke Kibum.

"Hahh... aku ingin memakan yang lembut-lembut." Menyentuh boneka pikachu kesayangannya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin sesuatu yang lembut. Mungkin gulali, atau bibir Kibum.

BLUSHHH

"Hiyaaa... apa yang ku pikirkan! Kenapa bisa nyambung ke sana." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di boneka Pikachu nya. Menggeleng kuat disana.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah berisik." Dari arah pintu Heechul datang mengenakan kemeja putih polos di padukan celana panjang berbahan katun berwarna putih. "Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah keras kepala?" ternyata Heechul masih emosi tentang semalam. Karena hal itu dia memutuskan mogok bicara dengan Hangeng. Akhirnya Hangeng terpaksa tidur diluar karena tatapan Heechul yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Eomma merusak hariku dengan datang ke sini." Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Siwon pulang hari ini. Apa kau..."

"Tidak." Sela Kyuhyun cepat. Siapapun tahu apa yang dimaksud Heechul.

"Kalau begitu mandilah! Eomma ingin kau menemani eomma berbelanja. Tidak ada bantahan!" inilah yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun. Tidak ada bantahan. Apa eomma nya ini reinkarnasi dari Medusa.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah." Beringsut turun, Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan eomma nya.

Heechul tersenyum puas. Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, Heechul melihat-lihat kamar anak satu-satunya itu sebentar. Rapi.

Sebenarnya Heechul merindukan Kyuhyun. Bayi besar yang sangat ia manja. Tapi karena kejadian akhir-akhir ini, mereka lebih sering adu mulut. Makanya Heechul mengajak Kyuhyun berbelanja. Berniat membelikan apa saja yang di inginkan Kyuhyun.

Heechul akan bangkit, sebelum tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Jangan bilang Kyuhyun masih menyimpan majalah porno dibawah tempat tidur. Aku sudah lama tidak mengecek nya." Heechul pernah mendapati kolong tempat tidur Kyuhyun berisi majalah yeoja-yeoja bugil. Itu terjadi sewaktu Kyuhyun masih SMA kelas 2. Waktu itu Heechul tidak langsung membuangnya. Karena ia ingin melihat seberapa jauh Kyuhyun tertarik pada yeoja.

Namun, koleksi majalah Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Heechul memarahi Kyuhyun dan membakar semuanya.

Heechul takut Kyuhyun menolak pilihan menikah karena masih suka yeoja. Pupus sudah harapan Heechul jika Kyuhyun memang normal. Bisa saja dia mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Changmin untuk menolak namja tampan itu.

Kenapa Heechul tidak kepikiran sebelumnya?

Tidak mungkin ia memaksakan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi gay sepertinya. Eomma macam apa dia jika begitu?

Heechul merunduk. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan lantai. Menjulurkan tangannya pada kolong tempat tidur yang cukup sempit. Namun sangat strategis untuk menyimpan barang.

Heechul meraba-raba, sampai ia menyentuh sesuatu yang kecil dan panjang. Meraba-raba lagi, benda kecil dan panjang itu terasa banyak disana. Heechul mengambil satu dan membawanya keluar.

Ada sedikit debu menutupi benda itu. Heechul sampai terbatuk karenanya. Ingatkan Heechul untuk menyuruh pekerja di rumahnya membersihkan seluruh kamar Kyuhyun.

Heechul membersihkan benda itu.

"I-inikan?" –alat tes kehamilan yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan. "Tidak mungkin." Berbagai spekulasi bersarang di kepala Heechul. Meski alat tes kehamilan itu terlihat belum di gunakan. Tetap saja. Untuk apa Kyuhyun membelinya jika belum pernah melakukan itu. Pasti Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal yang paling Heechul larang.

"Anak itu..."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Eomma! Kenapa ke rumah sakit? Katanya belanja." Sungut Kyuhyun. Di tambah eomma nya melangkah lebar-lebar. Dia sangat sulit mengejar Heechul.

"Eomma ingin bertemu dengan Zhoumi." Sahut Heechul cepat.

"Untuk apa? Samchon (paman) kan bisa datang setelah dia selesai kerja di rumah sakit."

"Eomma membutuhkannya sekarang!"

"Tch. Ada apa sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Heechul diam. Dia sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan kata-kata yang ingin meledak saat ini juga. Heechul butuh kepastian. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan mendatangi Zhoumi, dokter pribadi keluarga mereka sekaligus adik kandung dari Hangeng.

"Zhoumi!" seru Heechul tidak kenal kondisi. Zhoumi jelas-jelas baru selesai melakukan operasi dan menikmati kopi panasnya. Sekarang harus menyemburkan kembali cairan hitam itu hingga mengenai seragam kedokterannya yang putih bersih. Seragam yang membuat Henry –istrinya, tergila-gila padanya.

Tapi Zhoumi harus menyingkirkan semua pikirannya tentang memaki kakak iparnya itu, dia tidak mau terkena amarah dari Hangeng.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Periksa bocah keras kepala ini."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, begitupun dengan Zhoumi. Tapi, agaknya Heechul sedang dalam kondisi Iblis nya. Zhoumi mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk berbaring yang di ikuti saja oleh anak iblis itu.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya pada dirinya. Kenapa Heechul sampai terlihat tidak jelas begitu.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun langsung terduduk dari baringnya barusan. Tatapannya mendadak horor setelah melihat Heechul bersidekap sambil memegang benda laknat berbentuk persegi. Tes pack.

"I-itu, ak-aku. Aku..."

"Cepat berbaring bocah. Zhoumi, langsung periksa. Apa Kyuhyun hamil atau tidak."

"E? Kyuhyun hamil?"

"Mana ku tahu! Makanya aku datang ke tempat mu galah! Tch. Kau sama saja dengan si Cina oleng itu. Sangat lama nyambungnya."

Zhoumi harus menelan ludah pahit. Perkataan Heechul sangat menusuk.

Zhoumi menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali berbaring. Kyuhyun takut. Tapi ia perlahan-lahan berbaring. Berdoa dalam hati jika semua itu salah. Ia tidak hamil karena yang memperkosa nya masih bocah. Walaupun itu semua sebatas kesimpulan yang diambilnya.

Zhoumi mulai menekan sekitaran perut Kyuhyun, merasakan sesuatu yang keras pada bagian atasnya. Karena takut dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Untuk lebih memastikan, Zhoumi menyarankan untuk pindah ruangan. Zhoumi membutuhkan USG. Tapi tidak ada diruangannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya saja? Kau kan dokter." Sindir Heechul.

"Ikuti saja hyung."

"Tch. Baiklah."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Zhoumi mulai melumuri perut Kyuhyun dengan gel khusus. Meletakkan alat penyambung ke USG, lalu terpampang gambar 4D berwarna hitam putih di monitor. Terlihat jelas ada sesuatu yang lain disana. Sesuatu yang kecil dan sedikit bergerak-gerak.

Mata Heechul terbelalak. Ia lebih dekat dengan layar monitor untuk memastikan nya.

"2 minggu 5 hari hyung."

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti. Dia tidak menyangka ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Dia hamil. Berarti malam itu, dia benar-benar melakukan hubungan intim. Tapi dengan siapa? Kibum kah? Lalu, apa yang harus Kyuhyun katakan? Dia sendiri bingung.

"2 minggu 5 hari..." gumam Heechul. Dia mengambil ponselnya, menghitung tanggal-tanggal melalui kalender. "Itu tepat hari kelulusan Kyuhyun." gumam Heechul lagi.

Zhoumi membersihkan perut Kyuhyun, mengusap lembut rambut keponakannya yang terlihat tegang itu.

"Changmin? Kalau Changmin, harusnya Kyuhyun memilih menikah. Minho? Jonghyun? Suho?" Heechul sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah menggigit bibir sedaritadi.

Heechul marah. Tapi sedikit. Lebih marah lagi jika Kyuhyun mengatakan itu test pack kekasihnya.

"Ah, kita bicarakan ini dengan Hangeng saja. Ayo Kyu. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, eomma akan menelefon appa mu." Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia baru sadar, Kyuhyun nya terlihat pucat pasi. Pasti anak manis nya itu sangat takut dengan kehamilan ini.

Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun, mengusap-usap perut Kyuhyun sayang. "Kyu, maafkan eomma. Eomma sedikit senang kau hamil, tandanya sebentar lagi eomma punya cucu tanpa repot-repot memaksa mu. Tapi kau tahu kan, ini tidak baik melakukannya sebelum menikah. Ditambah ayah dari jabang bayi mu tidak diperkenalkan pada eomma dan appa. Siapa pun dia, eomma akan menerimanya. Begitupun dengan appamu." Kata Heechul lembut.

Zhoumi tersenyum lega. Ternyata Heechul punya sisi yang baik. Karena jika saja Heechul semakin memarahi Kyuhyun, Zhoumi akan membela mati-matian keponakan manisnya itu. Mengingat dulu Heechul juga hamil diluar nikah bersama hyung kandung nya.

"Be-benarkah eomma akan menerima siapa pun dia?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Heechul mengangguk. "Katakan saja pada eomma dan appa. Nah, ayo kita pulang."

Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Tapi hanya sedikit. Karena dia juga kaget atas kehamilan ini. Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana ke depannya. Khawatir tentang siapa yang harus ia katakan. Tentunya Heechul dan Hangeng akan memaksa Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia belum yakin siapa ayah jabang bayi ini. Kyuhyun bisa pastikan dia akan di kubur hidup-hidup oleh Heechul. (di kuburnya setelah melahirkan –mungkin)

"Eum, tapi eomma lihat kau tidak ada muntah Kyu. Apa kau sering muntah di pagi hari?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, "Tidak. Makanya aku tidak tahu akan hamil."

"Benar kah Kyuhyun hamil, Mi?"

"Seperti yang hyung lihat di monitor. Tidak salah lagi."

"Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengalami mual atau semacamnya?"

"Ah itu. Sebenarnya bisa terjadi."

"Apa tandanya kandungan ku tidak baik, samchon?" Kyuhyun memegangi perut datarnya. Takut sekali pada keadaan anaknya.

"Tidak. Kandunganmu baik-baik saja Kyu. Kau memang tidak mual atau yang biasa dikatakan morning sick. Kemungkinan besar, appa dari bayimu lah yang mengalami nya. Ini hanya anggapan kebanyakan orang, tapi aku yakin dengan itu meski tidak berhubungan dengan medis. Anggapan itu adalah, bayi mu sendiri yang menginginkan appa nya mengalami morning sick. Bayi mu sangat sayang pada eomma nya."

Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah. Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya, berkata lirih mengucapkan terima kasih. Heechul ikut senang melihatnya. Mengecup sebentar pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun tetap akan mengalami mood swing dan juga ngidam sebagaimana ibu hamil. Mungkin, Kyuhyun juga sudah merasakannya tanpa dia sadari itu."

"Benar itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menengadah, jika di pikir-pikir, ia lebih sensitif. Dia juga mudah menangis. "Eum, ya. Kau benar samchon."

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan saat ini Kyu?" tanya Heechul antusias.

Kyuhyun berpikir lagi, dia ingat ingin makan yang lembut-lembut, "Gulali. Kyu ingin gulali eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun riang.

"Jja! Eomma akan belikan yang banyak buat anak eomma yang manis ini."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Hoekkk... hoekkk..."

Kibum terduduk lemas disamping toilet. Perutnya terasa kosong setelah muntah beberapa kali. Nafasnya naik-turun karenanya.

Setelah merasa baik kan. Kibum berjalan lunglai turun ke lantai satu untuk mengambil minum di dapur. Masih pagi Kibum harus menghadapi keadaan menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Hah..." Kibum menghela panjang.

Ternyata muntah tapi yang keluar hanya saliva itu lelahnya berkali-kali lipat daripada olahraga. Kibum berpikir ulang, sepertinya makanan tadi malam beracun. Mengingat Changmin yang memasak, bukan Sehun.

Teman es nya itu lebih memilih Jongin daripada dirinya yang berpeluang besar di racuni Changmin.

Kibum melihat tempat sampah di dapur itu, dia ingat semalam makan makanan kalengan yang hanya dipanaskan Changmin. Firasatnya tidak enak dari semalam. Sebenarnya dari dua hari lalu, semenjak Kyuhyun pergi perasaan Kibum sudah tidak enak. Tapi, Kibum tidak mau ambil pusing.

Kibum meraih kalengan yang terbuka itu. Memperhatikan apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari sana.

Dan benar saja. Di sana terpampang jelas tanggal kadaluarsa makanan itu dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, jika mereka memakan nya semalam. Jelas sekali itu beracun.

"Sial." Maki Kibum.

Ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke kamar Changmin. Memutar kenop pintunya yang ternyata terkunci. Kibum lantas menggedor-gedor dengan tidak berprikepintuan.

Tidak lama pintu terbuka. Menampilkan wajah Changmin yang jauh lebih kusut. Nafas tidak beraturan dan area mulutnya basah oleh air.

"Ada apa bocah? Apa kau tidak tahu aku baru saja muntah. Perutku sangat sakit." Keluh Changmin.

"Kau juga muntah? Ini salah mu hyung!"

"YAKK! Kenapa jadi salahku!" kesadaran Changmin datang. Ia tidak terima di tuduh.

Kibum menarik tangan Changmin, membawanya menuju dapur. Memperlihatkan tanggal kadalursa pada kaleng itu. Mata Changmin terbelalak.

"Ku kira kadaluarsa nya hari ini. Jadi, ini bukan salah ku sepenuhnya bocah!"

"2 minggu sebelum kadaluarsa, makanan sudah tidak baik di konsumsi. Apa kau tidak tahu."

"Aku tahu! Tapi ini namanya menghemat bocah!"

Kibum akan menentang opini tidak masuk akal Changmin sebelum perutnya kembali bergejolak ingin muntah. "Sial." Desis Kibum.

Sedikit berlari, Kibum memasuki kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Memuntahkan saliva nya lagi dan lagi. Changmin akan bahu tidak perduli. Perutnya juga lagi sakit. Pagi-pagi sekali Changmin sudah muntah berulang kali.

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Hah... sepertinya Sehun datang. Baguslah."

Changmin membuka pintu. Tidak seperti yang ia duga, yang datang bukan Sehun. Melainkan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun nya sendiri.

"Ahjussi?"

Kali ini tidak ada teriakan atau pukulan dari Heechul. Ketua Iblis itu terlihat dalam suasana baik. Buktinya Heechul tidak mendobrak kasar pintu rumah nya.

"Eomma ingin bertemu dengan menantu eomma disini."

Alis Changmin saling bertaut, tapi ia mempersilahkan Heechul dan kawanan nya (?) masuk. Kemudian Changmin menyusul ke ruang tamu. Di lihatnya Kyuhyun hanya menunduk sejak datang. Changmin jadi enggan menyapa.

"Eum, begini ahjussi. Aku akan membersihkan wajah dulu. Aku juga belum sempat sikat gigi." Izin Changmin.

"Eh, kau belum?"

Changmin mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, "Dari pagi tadi, aku muntah hebat ahjussi."

"Muntah?"

Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi menunduk segera menengadah menatap Changmin.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : ‑‑‑**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	8. Chapter 8

**[CHAP 8]**

* * *

**Warning : Dalam waktu dekat, Dik akan menghapus beberapa chapter KID menjadi lebih singkat**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengusap tengkuknya, ingin berkata sebenarnya tapi ia terlalu malu. Apa dia perlu mengatakan, karena keracunan makanan? Tidak elit sekali. Apalagi di depan orang yang di anggap Changmin calon mertua. "Ya... begitulah." Ekor mata Changmin melirik arah lain. Berharap saja tidak banyak pertanyaan jadi dia tidak perlu mengungkapkan kenyataannya.

Mendengar itu membuat Heechul tersenyum lebar. Ternyata ini maksud Kyuhyun. Anak semata wayang nya itu sempat membuat Heechul dan Hangeng bingung. Dia hanya berkata appa dari aegya nya ada di rumah Changmin. Padahal sudah pasti yang menjadi tersangka utama yah, Changmin nya sendiri.

"Ya sudah. Bersihkan dirimu dulu. Lagipula, eomma membawa minuman antimual. Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemas." Changmin menatap Heechul kagum. Selain menyebut namanya sendiri dengan 'eomma' serta nada ramah yang enak di dengar telinga itu, Heechul bahkan sudah mempersiapkan minuman antimual. Hebat sekali calon mertuanya. Bisa tahu sebelum di beritahu. Jangan-jangan Heechul itu punya bakat meramal –pikir Changmin absurd.

"Ba-baiklah, Changmin permisi dulu."

Rasa kaget Kyuhyun sesaat mengetahui teman tiang nya muntah, di gantikan rasa mual mendengar cara bicara Changmin terikut eomma nya. Kyuhyun tidak mau menerawang lagi bagaimana jadinya dia dan Changmin benar menikah. Satu kata, mengerikan.

Heechul menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun di sampingnya, tersenyum-senyum kecil bak anak kucing dapat gulungan benang wol. "Aigo... kau pakai acara rahasia-rahasian Kyu. Dari awal kau mengatakan ada hubungan dengan Changmin, eomma tidak perlu menyiksa calon menantu eomma itu kan." Goda Heechul. Wajahnya bersemu memerah, Heechul mengedip-ngedip gaje ke arah Kyuhyun.

Demi Neptunus yang nyata atau tidak, Kyuhyun yakin otak iblis eommanya sedang konslet.

"Kibum?" Saat sibuk-sibuknya melihat seisi rumah kecil Changmin, Hangeng mendapati Kibum baru keluar dari balik tangga. Wajah pucat, tangan bersanggah pada ujung pegangan tangga. Satu tangan yang lain memegangi perutnya.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul serentak melihat ke tempat Kibum. Kondisi bocah SMP itu jauh dari kata baik. Bibir nya saja pucat kebiruan. Heechul jadi merasa tidak mengenal Kibum yang tampan dan keren. Hanya saja aura bocah itu tetap adem meski wujudnya memprihatinkan seperti itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Kibum. Bocah itu membungkuk sedikit, saat sakitpun ia tidak melupakan caranya bertata krama. "Annyeong, ahjussi." Sapa Kibum hormat. Bayangan Heechul yang berjalan ke arahnya terbagi menjadi dua lalu tiga dan berbayang-bayang. Kibum tidak fokus lagi. Dia yakin isi lambung dan usus nya kering kerontang. Tapi, tetap bergejolak sampai sekarang. Sangat menyakitkan.

Heechul memegang dahi Kibum untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Sangat dingin. Tubuh bocah itu terhuyung-huyung. Heechul tahu Kibum akan pingsan. Dengan sigap Heechul meraih tangan Kibum dan melingkarkan ke bahu nya. "Cina oleng! Bantu aku pabo!" salah apa Hangeng sampai-sampai kena mulut pedasnya Heechul. Sebenarnya Hangeng sudah bersiap membantu, ternyata mulut Heechul lebih cepat dari tindakan.

Kyuhyun menatap khawatir Kibum. Bocah itu terlihat lemah. Mata tajam yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai meredup. Bibir merah kenyal yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya terlihat pucat dan bergetar. Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Apa Changmin memperlakukan Kibum dengan buruk?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepala Kyuhyun namun, tidak membuat namja manis itu bergerak barang seinchipun.

Kibum di rebahkan ke atas sofa. Bocah itu benar-benar pasrah. Tangannya terus saja memegangi perutnya. Heechul menyuruh Hangeng membuat bubur dan teh hangat. Heechul juga menyuruh Kyuhyun mengambil handuk dingin untuk di jadikan kompres. Tapi, jawaban evil itu malah memancing api amarah Heechul. "Tidak mau." Heechul mendelik. Tatapan ke-ibu-an sesaatnya tadi langsung berubah mode. "Bukan aku yang tidak mau, tapi baby." Kilah Kyuhyun cepat. Menganggap angin lalu saja perubahan Heechul.

Sebagai eomma, tidak mungkin tega memaki Kyuhyun sekarang seperti dulu lagi. Kyuhyun sedang hamil. Bisa-bisa evil itu tertekan batin lalu mengalami keguguran. Walaupun Heechul tahu jelas alasan permintaan baby semata-mata menutupi sifat malas Kyuhyun yang sudah memamabiak.

"Kalau begitu, kau pegang tangan Kibum! Dia meriang sekarang. Eomma juga akan mengambil selimut dan bantal."

Mata Kyuhyun membola, "Ke-kenapa harus di pegang?" sekali lagi Heechul mendelik. Lebih tajam dan menusuk. "Kau sakit saja harus di pijat-pijat! Jangan membantah lagi." Akhirnya Kyuhyun diam. Bibirnya manyun beberapa senti.

"Ish! Aku kan sedang kesal sama bocah ini." Gerutu Kyuhyun namun tetap menghampiri Kibum dan duduk di ujung sofa. Memegang erat tangan Kibum, sedikit-sedikit mengelusnya. Sedikit menjadi banyak. Kyuhyun menyatukan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Kibum. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun rindu Kibum.

Tangan yang satu lagi bergerak menyentuh permukaan wajah Kibum. Merasakan tiap detail pahatan indah Tuhan itu. Kyuhyun sangat kagum dengan wajah Kibum. Begitu tampan.

Kibum meringis-ringis di sela ketidaksadarannya. Kyuhyun semakin khawatir. "Bum-bum, apa sakit sekali? Apa yang sakit? Katakan pada Kyunie. Hiks. Bum-bum bangun..." entah kerasukan setan err- malaikat darimana, Kyuhyun berubah drastis. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Genangan air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Hati Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Kibum. Seolah ada dorongan untuk Kyuhyun bersedih ria. Dia bahkan tidak mengindahkan cara bicaranya yang sangat out of character.

Perlahan Kibum membuka matanya, menemukan namja manis dengan raut imut lucu. Mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir kemerahan yang di gigit-gigit si empunya. Kyuhyun menggigit untuk meredam isakannya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa berkabung sekarang.

"Hyung?" gumam Kibum. Masih berusaha memfokuskan matanya. Kyuhyun segera menyambar tubuh Kibum, memeluk erat tubuh bocah SMP itu. "HUEEEEE... Bum-bum jangan mati. Kyunie takut."

DOEENGGG

Sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahi Kibum. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit gempal menambah beban di tubuh nya. Rambut panjang namja manis itu bergerak-gerak liar mengenai dagu Kibum, memberi rasa geli tersendiri bagi Kibum. Baju atasnya basah. Mungkin saja sekarang ingus Kyuhyun pada nempel di sana.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kibum malah mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Kejutan atau apalah ini sekarang, yang pasti perut Kibum dengan ajaibnya tidak sesakit yang tadi.

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tubuh Heechul membeku di tempat. Hey, pemandangan apa yang di depannya sekarang. Kenapa anak evil nya tertidur di dada Kibum? Eh, bukan tertidur. Soalnya kepala Kyuhyun bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. "YAKKK! Kau memberatkan Kibum bodoh!" hardik Heechul setelah penalarannya telah berkumpul. Kibum masih sakit tapi anak evilnya tidak tahu diri berbuat aneh-aneh. Heechul takut itu termasuk ngidam Kyuhyun. Tapi, ngidam sekalipun harusnya tahu situasi dan kondisi.

"E?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar teriakan melengking eomma nya. Mengerjap-ngerjap polos ke arah kaos Kibum yang basah karena air mata di campur ingus sekalian. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar air mata dan ingusnya yang masih tertinggal di mata dan hidungnya. Matanya membola. Astaga! Kyuhyun sangat malu.

"E... i-itu. Hyung... hyung tidak sengaja. Hehehehehehe. Mian." Cengir Kyuhyun. Heechul menepuk dahi nya. Kibum melepas usapan tangannya dari punggung Kyuhyun. Mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Geser evil. Eomma ingin mengompres dahi Kibum."

"Ahjussi." Kibum memanggil.

"Ne?"

"Aku akan ke kamar saja. Aku bisa mengompres nya sendiri. Maaf merepotkan." Kibum bangkit dari rebahannya. Tersenyum kecil ke arah Heechul yang berkacak pinggang. "Mana ada orang sakit mengompres dahinya sendiri! Tck! Dasar bocah. Lagipula, kau belum makan kan? Si Cina oleng sedang buat bubur untukmu. Jadi, tunggulah sebentar lagi." Kibum ingin menyela sebelum Heechul menatap mengintimidasi bocah itu. Memberi sinyal, 'Jangan dibantah lagi!'. Nyonya Evil tidak memandang dia es atau sesama (red : Kyuhyun), perintahnya adalah mutlak.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat raut datar Kibum berubah sedikit cemberut. Kyuhyun jadi ingat waktu Kibum mendengar Heechul bicara panjang lebar di rumahnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat menghibur.

"Kyu! Kau saja yang mengompres Kibum. Eomma ingin melihat appa mu. Cina oleng itu lama sekali." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencibir.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih baskom dan handuk kecil yang di bawa eomma nya. "Di mana Queen Evil itu menemukan ini? Pasti dia mengobrak-abrik rumah kalian." Cerocos Kyuhyun. Dia masih kesal dengan Heechul.

"Kau kenapa bocah?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan handuk itu ke dalam air lalu meremasnya hingga cukup kering.

"Keracunan." Jawab Kibum datar.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, "Keracunan? Jadi, apa kau muntah?" terkanya yang di balas anggukan oleh Kibum. "Lalu, Changmin? Dia muntah karena keracunan juga?" Kibum mengangguk lagi. Tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kepo tapi Kibum terlalu lemah sekarang.

"SI TIANG ITU! Pasti dia memberi makanan kadaluarsa!" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ya, ya, ya, kesimpulan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang meleset. Kyuhyun sangat hebat.

Sedikit meredam emosinya, Kyuhyun memberi tanda agar Kibum kembali berbaring. Kibum menggeleng kecil, "Ti..."

"Tidak ada penolakan! Kau keracunan jadi jangan banyak tingkah!" sela Kyuhyun tidak menerima penolakan. Sifat evil tidak jauh dari ratu nya.

"Aku perlu ganti baju, Kyu." Sahut Kibum datar. Tidak langsung menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun.

Sedikit mendengus, Kyuhyun menempelkan begitu saja handuk itu di dahi Kibum. Mendorong bahu Kibum keras sampai rebahan. "Tunggu disini! Kau sakit! Biar aku yang ambil."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Hanya mengambil baju ganti tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, tapi lain ceritanya jika Kyuhyun betah berdiri di dekat meja belajar Kibum. Di atas meja bertumpuk buku tebal dengan judul besar **MALE PREGNANT**. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Ada tanda tanya besar di kepalanya mengenai buku-buku yang di baca Kibum. Belum lagi sekumpulan artikel yang mungkin di cetak bocah itu dari internet, tanda-tanda ibu hamil, makanan yang baik bagi ibu hamil, prosesi morning sick, dan sebagainya. Sangat cocok dengan keadaannya sekarang, tapi, kenapa?

Apa Kibum juga seorang M-preg? Kyuhyun menggeleng. Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Bisa kiamat dunia jika itu terjadi.

Lalu?

Kyuhyun memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya, bisa jadi Kibum sedang melakukan penelitian? Atau tugas sekolah?

"Hah..."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya asal. Semakin memikirkannya membuat kepala Kyuhyun pusing. Lebih baik dia mengambil baju Kibum, bocah itu akan masuk angin jika lama memakai baju basah.

"..." Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Dia tidak yakin tapi batinnnya sangat mendukung.

Changmin.

Changmin memberitahu kepada Kibum soal dirinya yang M-preg. Lalu Kibum mencari tahu karena bocah itu takut sewaktu ia memperkosa dirinya, Kyuhyun bisa saja hamil.

"Jadi, memang Kibum kan. Appa mu, baby." Kyuhyun menatap lurus perutnya. Mengusap-usap area di situ lembut. Kyuhyun percaya anak nya yang memberitahu dia. Tapi, "Apa appa mu siap? Lihat saja, dia masih bocah." Kyuhyun merengut.

"Bocah datar itu juga tidak mau mengatakan ia pelakunya. Tck! Sekarang aku yang nelangsa di sini. Tenang saja baby! Eomma akan membalaskan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab appa mu itu. Bocah menyebalkan." Kyuhyun masih berbagi cerita dengan calon anaknya. Mungkin, Kyuhyun bisa menjadikan ini kegiatan baru favoritnya. Kyuhyun menerima dengan senang hati kehadiran anaknya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak ia sangat kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Di perkosa bocah SMP. Konyol.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melempar kasar baju ganti Kibum ke wajah namja imut-imut yang ia temui dua hari lalu. Kyuhyun lupa siapa namanya, seingatnya, Kyuhyun menitip pesan buat Changmin melalui namja itu. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa dia sok baik kemarin pada namja imut itu. Sifatnya akhir-akhir ini memang tidak konsisten. Sensitif, cepat marah, cepat juga baik nya.

"Oi! Aku mengambil baju tapi kau buka-bukaan disini. Bocah mesum." Bukan Kibum yang terkejut tapi semua orang di ruangan itu. Heechul, Hangeng, Changmin, dan si namja imut-imut atau Ryewook.

Kibum berbaring, ada handuk kecil di dahinya. Kibum sudah membuka bajunya, tapi tertutupi oleh selimut yang di ambil Heechul. Salahkan Ryewook yang ingin mengecek detak jantung Kibum, jadi selimutnya harus di singkirkan sampai sebatas perut. Ryewook menempelkan tangannya di dada Kibum. Menghitung detak jantung Kibum per menit.

"Cuma mengambil baju kau sangat lama, hyung." ternyata ada seorang lagi di rumah itu. Oh Sehun. Membawa minuman di nampan, Sehun berjalan dari arah dapur. Kyuhyun jadi merasa ia pergi setahun sampai semua orang tiba-tiba ada di sini.

Tidak mengacuhkan Sehun, Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di dekat Kibum. Menggeres kasar tubuh mungil Ryewook hingga namja imut itu limbung, untung saja Changmin berada di dekatnya. Changmin menahan bahu Ryewook dan sedikit menarik namja mungil itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Heechul dan Hangeng saling tatap karena bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Lihat saja, sekarang namja yang tengah hamil muda itu membantu Kibum memakai kaos. Melepas handuk kecil di dahi Kibum lalu mengompres ke air dan menempelkannya lagi. Kyuhyun juga menyodorkan teh hangat yang baru di bawa Sehun. Sedangkan Kibum menerima saja perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Sehun tersenyum miring sebelum ia mengganti dengan senyum polos bak anak usia 5 tahun, "Kyuhyun hyung istri yang baik. Kalian sangat cocok." Serunya.

Sontak Heechul dan Hangeng tersedak ludahnya sendiri, begitupun Changmin. Pemikiran mereka sama. Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang terlihat bak suami-istri.

Wajah Kyuhyun tanpa di perintah segera memerah. "Bukannya aku harus baik pada adik iparku sendiri." Cara bicara Kyuhyun mendayu, melirik singkat ke arah Kibum yang menatapnya datar tapi Kyuhyun yakin itu raut bingung ala Kibum.

"Ah iya! Kenapa tidak sekarang aja kita umumkan, benar kan hyung?" Heechul menemukan kembali alasannya ke sini. Antusias bertanya pada Hangeng di sebelahnya. Hangeng mengangguk singkat. "Jja! Changmin." Panggil Heechul sambil menatap namja tiang itu.

"N-ne?" tiba-tiba saja Changmin gugup.

"Kyuhyun hamil sekarang. Dan kau! Kau yang melakukannya, benar? Chukkaeyo! Eomma tahu kau dan Kyuhyun punya hubungan dari dulu."

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

SREETTTT

Seseorang yang dahinya sedang tertempel handuk kecil tiba-tiba bangkit dari rebahannya menyebabkan handuk itu terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Mata membulat fokus ke arah Kyuhyun di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

Ryewook dengan mata bola nya.

Changmin masih loading.

Sedangkan Sehun, bocah senasib sepenanggungan dengan Kibum itu menopang dagu pada tangannya. Menatap ke arah Kibum, menggerakkan mulutnya secara slow motion, **'Chuk-kae-yo, Kim Ki-bum'.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**Note's : Thanks buat momen KiHyun di FF si Khoyul. Jiwa KiHyun dik bangkit dikit. Jadi buat Khoyul, lebih seringlah update yang kayak gitu XD**

**Pesan juga buat readers, perbanyaklah KiHyun di FFN. Yang rate M kalau bisa. Maka dik akan jadi readers setia. Bwahahahahahahahaha. **

**Terima kasih banyak buat doa nya (karena di paksa). Dik sakit kemarin, jadi try out nya lewat gitu aja. Nyesek, tapi gak apalah. Daripada dik di rawat di rumah sakit. Ogah!**

**Ah iya, di chap 9 ada kesalahan, untungnya gak ada yang tahu :3 **

**Mian kalo ada typo dan segala macam. Itu di luar kesengajaan. Juga karena malas ngecek ulang -,- Terakhir, Met Hari Minggu! Semoga FF ini bisa menemani kebahagiaan readers hari ini. Seperti dik yang lagi milih-milih sweeter. Kekekekekeke.**

**[Thanks For Review] Maaf gak bisa balas atu persatu. Tapi, dik senang banget bacanya! **

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	9. Chapter 9

**[CHAP 9]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"MWO?!" Loading Changmin agak lama. Jadi, terkejutnya belakangan. Reaksi Changmin memberi respon mematikan dari Heechul. "Kau terkejut? Apa kau tidak senang tiang!" eomma dan anak benar-benar mirip. Changmin mendesis kesal, sebab panggilan tiang itu bagai melekat pada dirinya.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah super bodohnya. Suatu keajaiban mengetahui Kyuhyun hamil. Namja nekat mana yang memperkosa iblis menggoda seperti Kyuhyun. Dirinya saja merasa tidak pernah melakukannya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG!"

CETARRR

Efek suara petir mendukung aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Heechul. Sifat malaikatnya hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Iblis tidak bisa lama-lama bersikap baik. Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih kerah baju Changmin, meremasnya kasar hingga wajah Changmin mau tidak mau berhadapan dengan wajah iblis Heechul. "Jangan bilang kau tidak mau mengakuinya." Desis Heechul berbahaya. Hangeng membuang muka. Malas sekali mengurusi Heechul yang sedang mode Iblis tingkat akut. Sedangkan Ryewook sudah pucat. Posisinya di sebelah Changmin melihat jelas raut mengerikan Heechul. Kasihan namja mungil itu punya memori tragis hari ini.

Kyuhyun menghela panjang. Sebenarnya dia kasihan pada Changmin, selalu menjadi korban keganasan eomma iblis nya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Changmin tahan diri dulu, nanti Kyuhyun janji berbuat baik kepada sahabatnya itu –kalau Kyuhyun ingat.

Changmin meneguk ludah kasar. Lidahnya kelu membalas perkataan Heechul. Satu-satunya jawaban ada pada Kyuhyun. Bersumpah demi apapun, Changmin tidak pernah merasa melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau pun iya, sudah di pastikan dia tidak hidup sampai sekarang. Mereka bukan kekasih. Kyuhyun jelas tidak mencintainya. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia di suruh mempertanggung jawab kannya? Tentu saja Changmin keberatan. Harga dirinya serasa terinjak-injak. Eh, tidak jadi. Changmin rasa ini kesempatan yang bagus mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Masalah anak siapa urusan belakangan.

"Y-ya... aku mengakuinya."

Kyuhyun semakin takut melihat Kibum tidak ada respon sama sekali. Bocah itu hanya menatap Changmin datar.

Sehun menatap Kibum geram, sedikit frustasi terhadap teman sejak kecilnya sendiri. Bila Sehun ada di posisi Kyuhyun, mungkin Sehun akan terang-terangan menjambak rambut namja sedatar Kibum. Sehun akui dia juga kadang bersifat datar, tapi, Sehun rasa ini sudah kelewatan. Kyuhyun itu sedang hamil. Lantas, apalagi yang di tunggu Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Cukup." Desis Kyuhyun. Kacau, sedih, marah, semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Biarkan Kyuhyun mengakui satu hal pada dirinya sendiri. Iya! Dia mencintai Kibum! Seorang bocah SMP yang ia duga adalah ayah dari jabang bayinya. "Kim Kibum, kau... cukup." Lanjut Kyuhyun muram. Mata bulat bak boneka itu berkaca-kaca. Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, memberi torehan rasa sakit berkali-kali lipat di hati Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tentu saja Heechul khawatir. Kyuhyun berubah setiap detiknya. Dan yang paling menggemaskan, Heechul tidak mengerti situasi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, eomma. Aku yakin Changmin adalah appa dari bayi ku. Sekarang, kita pulang saja. Aku merasa tidak baik." Kyuhyun menunduk. Menggenggam erat ujung bajunya.

"Tapi..."

Hangeng memotong perkataan Heechul, "Baiklah. Kita pulang. Urusan ini serahkan saja pada appa dan eomma." Hangeng memberi isyarat pada Heechul untuk menurut saja. Keadaan Kyuhyun mungkin tiba-tiba tidak enak. Heechul mengangguk, melayangkan glare gratis pada Changmin. "Apa kau bisa datang dengan tuan Kim besok? Kau harus bertanggung jawab, bocah." Ujar Heechul tak ramah.

Changmin mengangguk singkat. Takut-takut kalau salah bicara bisa kena sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai yang dibantu Heechul. Awalnya Changmin menawarkan diri menggendong Kyuhyun sampai ke mobil, sayangnya, namja manis itu malah menghempas kasar tangan Changmin. Heechul, Hangeng, dan Ryewook mengira mood Kyuhyun di masa hamil benar-benar parah. Senang tiba-tiba, sedih tiba-tiba, marah tiba-tiba.

Kecuali Sehun yang berdecih saja. Tidak bertanggung jawab –batin Sehun marah.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Aku akan mengatakannya! Kau keterlaluan Kim Kibum!" Kibum mencekal tangan Sehun yang akan menutup pintu rumahnya. Sengaja Kibum datang ke rumah Sehun malam hari. Kelakuan Sehun sangat tidak bersahabat sejak Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya pulang.

Sehun menunggu Kibum bicara, tapi, hanya deru angin malam yang terdengar di telinganya. Sekali lagi Sehun menghempas tangan Kibum kasar. Dan terlepas. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu! Atau, kau menyukai orang lain heh!" hardik Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantar mu besok pagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Kibum berbalik, bersiap melangkah menjauhi rumah Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap punggung Kibum yang berjalan menjauh. Tidak biasanya Kibum ragu dalam berkata. Jelas sekali perkataan yang tadi itu pengalihan. Sehun melipat kedua tangan di atas dada. "Jadi, ini rumit bagimu Bum. Bocah tetaplah bocah." Gumam Sehun tidak tahu dirinya juga bocah.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Kelakuan yang datang dan pergi tanpa sebab, berjalan perlahan, kepala menengadah ke langit, Kibum sedang menyusun rencananya.

Mengapa Sehun tidak diberitahu?

Entahlah, Sehun belum bisa menebak yang itu. Cukup Sehun tahu Kibum tidak meninggalkan rencana nya. Mungkin ada sedikit masalah di awal.

Namun, sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Saat Heechul masuk ke kamarnya, barulah Kyuhyun sadar hari telah malam. Seharian penuh ia berada di kamar. Kyuhyun tidak bergairah melakukan hal apapun. Reaksi Kibum semalam terus saja berputar-putar di pikirannya. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha kuat, entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa bayi nya yang paling kecewa. Jadi, ia tidak bisa mengatur emosinya seperti dulu.

"Apa kau sudah baikan Kyuhyun?" Heechul mengusap lembut rambut beraroma shampoo bayi Kyuhyun. Memberi kecupan singkat di dahinya.

"Eum." Gumam Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam. Bukan karena mengantuk, Kyuhyun takut Heechul melihat matanya yang lembap.

"Changmin dan tuan Kim datang tadi siang ke sini. Eomma ingin mengajak kau ikut, tapi, eomma lihat kau tidur." Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Dia menggigit bibir dalamnya keras. Kyuhyun tidak tidur, ia tidak mau dengar percakapan mereka. Hanya itu saja.

"Eomma, appa, dan tuan Kim sepakat menikahkan kau dengan Changmin minggu depan. Sebelumnya, kalian akan tinggal sama di apartemen yang eomma beli. Apa kau keberatan Kyu? Eomma ingin melihat bagaimana kalian tinggal bersama, bukan tidak percaya, tapi, kau lagi hamil. Eomma tidak mau kehidupan suami-istri membuat mu tertekan. Walau bagaimanapun, eomma pernah merasakannya. Emosi mu akan berubah lebih parah, appa mu yang sesabar biksu saja pernah membentak eomma saat mengandung mu. Apalagi kau dan Changmin yang jelas sering terlibat adu mulut." Jelas Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Terserah apa yang di katakan eomma nya. Pikiran Kyuhyun masih buntu, dia belum bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menyadari murung dan sedih bukan gayanya, tapi terkadang, semua manusia membutuhkan itu sebelum sifat tidak mau kalahnya mendominasi kembali.

"Tidak masalah?" Heechul memastikan.

"Eum, eomma. Mulai besok pun aku bisa tinggal dengan Changmin." Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mata. Melihat lurus ke bola mata Heechul.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga kecil Kim dan Cho yang baru. Kyuhyun duduk di depan televisi menonton drama yang baru tayang. Di sebelah nya duduk Changmin mengupas buah yang di sarankan Heechul untuk memberi pada Kyuhyun setiap malam. "Apa Kibum belum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Changmin memasukkan satu potongan buah pir. Changmin melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul 8 malam. Tadi appa nya mengabari Kibum pergi dari pagi. Saat Changmin menelefon satu jam lalu sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, appa mereka yang seminggu ini berada di rumah memberi tahu Kibum belum juga balik. Tuan Kim sengaja membatalkan semua pekerjaannya demi pernikahan Changmin, sangat tidak elit ia tidak menghadiri pernikahan anaknya sendiri. Sekali nya bekerja, tuan Kim memerlukan waktu sebulan lebih menyelesaikannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menelefonnya?"

"Bocah itu kemana sih." Gerutu Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Changmin. Drama kolosal di tv itu tiba-tiba tidak menarik. Kyuhyun benci wanita yang ada di drama itu menangis meraung-raung karena di tinggalkan kekasihnya hanya karena kesalah pahaman. Kalau itu Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Memang, ada apa?" tanya Changmin hati-hati. Tadi pagi Heechul sudah memberi wejangan sepanjang-panjangnya tentang kondisi Kyuhyun. Satu lagi fakta bahwa male pregnant lebih sensitif dari yeoja. Hormon yeoja yang tidak cocok di dalam tubuh namja meningkat, sehingga fungsi emosional yang Kyuhyun memiliki berubah-ubah setiap detiknya (okay, ini teori absurd Dik).

Kyuhyun diam. Changmin tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Tangannya terus saja mengupas buah.

"Kenapa kau mengakuinya? Apa kau pernah memperkosa ku?" mulai Kyuhyun dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. Pertanyaan itu membuat Changmin gugup, dia paling benci tidak bisa bohong di depan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu akan langsung tahu.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam.

"Lalu kenapa Cwang!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, karena aku mencintaimu." jawab Changmin ragu.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah, "Jangan mencintaiku. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku." Lirihnya.

"Kenapa! Apa kau benci padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. "Kau sahabat terbaikku. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa saling mencintai?! Aku yakin perasaan mu padaku salah, Cwang." Kyuhyun menurunkan suaranya. Hatinya gusar melihat wajah putus asa Changmin.

"Kau tetap menganggap ku sahabat meski aku telah mengakuinya. Kyu..." Changmin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Kalau kau menganggap ku begitu, kau harusnya cerita padaku."

Hati Kyuhyun tertohok. Seakan terkuak lebar oleh sebilah pisau tajam. Changmin sahabat terbaiknya yang sangat sabar menghadapinya, bahkan menjadi korban dalam masalahnya.

"Tapi, ini menyangkut Kibum."

"Kibum?"

Changmin menunggu hingga Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi, di malam kita merayakan hari kelulusan. Paginya aku terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang, penuh bercak merah, dan... dan..." Kyuhyun benar-benar berhasrat membenamkan diri ke air dan menahan nafas sampai paru-paru nya mengkerut maksimal. Changmin sahabatnya, tetap saja pengakuan ini sangat konyol menurut Kyuhyun.

"Dan?" pancing Changmin tidak sabaran. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Bohong besar jika ia tidak curiga hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum, di tambah ia melihat wajah Kibum memerah padam saat bocah itu meminta tidur di kamarnya.

"Aku berada di tempat tidur Kibum. Bocah itu... juga telanjang. Lalu, aku buru-buru pulang sebelum Kibum bangun."

Mata Changmin mengerjap beberapa kali. Menggaruk lubang telinganya yang mungkin salah dengar di bagian nama. Atau setidaknya nama tempat. Hanya saja tingkah Kyuhyun yang menggaruk tengkuk dan memasang wajah anjing hilang, mana mungkin bohong. Kyuhyun jujur jika ia berperilaku sok polos. Changmin hafal itu.

"MWO?!"

Kyuhyun semakin merenggut, Changmin selalu lama dalam merespon. Dia jadi sangat malu. Mengakui sesuatu yang sangat privat. "Ja-jangan teriak! Aku kan malu..." cicit Kyuhyun, wajahnya bersemu merah. Akhirnya dia mengakui kejadian itu juga. Ada beban yang seolah terangkat dari hatinya.

"Apa kau serius? Kibum?" ulang Changmin. Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan pelan ke kepala Changmin, lagi-lagi bertingkah malu-malu. Harusnya kesal, tapi, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu. Dia teramat malu mengingat kondisinya waktu itu dengan Kibum. "Aisshhh... apa aku terlihat bercanda? Aku sangat malu! Sudahlah, jangan di bahas."

"Ta-tapi ini... ini... Akh! Bagaimana aku mengatakannya!" pekik Changmin kalut. Siapa yang tidak terbodoh saat mendapati dongsaeng tersayangnya sudah berani memperkosa orang lain. Jujur saja, Changmin baru tahap menonton. Darimana Kibum mempelajarinya? Apa, bocah itu diam-diam menonton kaset adult nya?

Changmin memikirkan kemungkinan lain, "Bagaimana jika itu Jonghyun? Minho? Suho? Setelah memperkosa mu, diam-diam mereka meletakkan mu di kamar Kibum lalu menelanjangi bocah itu." Kyuhyun tidak senang mendengar deduksi Changmin, kata memperkosa seolah menegaskan ia orang yang mudahan.

"Jangan idiot Cwang! Pagi itu kau sendiri yang bangun bersama mereka. Lagipula, kenapa bocah itu mau saja? Ku perhatikan dia bukan tipe yang tidur batu seperti kau." Balasan Kyuhyun lebih pedas dan tentunya menyakitkan. Changmin sampai elus dada karenanya.

Mengingat kejadian itu lagi, Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Baik dia, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho kompak bangun karena ingin muntah. Seandainya salah satu dari ketiga teman mereka melakukan 'itu', pastinya pakaian mereka tidak tetap. Bahkan kemungkinan besar tidak perlu memindahkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan membuka baju Kibum. Sangat jelas mereka semua di bawah pengaruh alkohol yang kuat. Di antara KyuLine, Kyuhyun lah yang terkuat soal minum-meminum.

Changmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun lagi, menatap mata bulat jernih yang tiba-tiba tampak menggemaskan itu lekat. "Dengar. Kalau begitu keadaannya, kita dalam masalah sekarang. Aku dan kau akan menikah seminggu lagi. Eum, lalu... apa kau mencintai Kibum?" Changmin memasang wajah datar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, kemudian menunduk malu lagi. Persis anak kucing ingin di manja.

Segera Changmin menepuk dahi Kyuhyun, ah, dia tidak mau dahinya. Cukup penderitaannya beberapa hari ini oleh duo iblis. Kyuhyun merengut kesal. "Appo..." keluhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Sekarang apa kau punya rencana heh."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Kibum sendiri yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Apa kau sudah bertanya langsung dengan Kibum?"

"Tidak. Aku kan malu. Dia bocah dan aku dewasa."

"Kibum bukan bocah biasa! Sudah berapa tahun kita berteman, aku tidak pernah mengatakan dia bersifat bocah kan. Sebaliknya, itu kau." Changmin menatap jengah Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah. Yang penting aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu tiang. Aku akan meminta pada eomma untuk menikahi kami dengan dalih permintaan baby. Selesai!" Satu kata yang ada di benak Changmin saat ini, 'polos'. Teman Evilnya bersifat murni polos kali ini. Changmin mulai menyalahkan sang jabang bayi yang tidak berdosa itu telah menularkan jiwa malaikat pada Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyusun rencana. Tengah malam nanti aku akan meminta Kibum datang ke sini. Aku akan mengatakan itu permintaan baby, padahal, aku ingin melihat bocah es itu sengsara. Datang ke sini tanpa kau jemput, kalau perlu dia berjalan di tengah dinginnya malam. Bukankah itu ide brilian?"

Changmin menarik pemikirannya barusan, setengah malaikat dan setengah iblis lebih tepatnya. Kasihan Kibum. Tapi tidak apa. Changmin juga senang kalau Kibum menderita, dia bisa melihat topeng lain dari dongsaengnya. Changmin tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Eum, ngomong-ngomong. Kau setuju aku dengan Kibum, tiang?" Changmin sedikit mendelik mendengar panggilan barusan. Kyuhyun lebih baik bersikap polos daripada iblis.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"E?"

"Aku... aku berpikir untuk membuat Kibum merasakan penderitaan yang ku rasakan! Bwahahahahahahaha...!"

Mengerjap satu kali. Kyuhyun belum mengerti. Mengerjap kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun sedikit dapat pencerahan. Mengerjap tiga kali. Pukulan maut sukses di terima Changmin. "YAKK!" teriak Changmin.

"Kenapa kau sangat kekanakan! Astaga!"

Changmin nyengir aneh, "Lalu, kau mau aku bersikap seperti di drama-drama? Sakit hati, menyesali hidup, membenci dongsaeng ku sendiri? Bodoh. Kau sudah hamil anaknya untuk apa aku ngotot. Masih banyak namja lebih imut dari mu, contohnya, Ryewook. Hehehe."

Ternyata ada udang di balik kerupuk. Kyuhyun dapat memaklumi nya. Setiap orang berubah setiap detiknya, Changmin bukan tipe setia. Kyuhyun mendecih, "Kau laki-laki berhidung belang."

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan aku, sekarang bagaimana membuat bocah itu mengaku? Aku tidak mau mengurus perusahaan appa mu. Belajar di London, ugh! Mengerikan."

"Changmin-ah, aku jadi berpikir. Apa Kibum mengikuti kelas akselerasi karena dia mau bertanggung jawab? Cepat menyelesaikan sekolah berarti dia berpeluang melanjutkan perusahaan appa. Kibum pintar dan dewasa. Jadi, dia menunggu waktu yang tepat. Apa pendapat ku ini masuk akal?"

Sepertinya Changmin harus menelan bulat-bulat setiap perkataan nya, Kyuhyun menganggap angin lalu saja. Di pikiran namja yang tengah hamil itu hanya Kibum dan Kibum. Tidak terbantahkan.

Berpikir sejenak, Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi. Tapi, yang ku pikirkan karena Kibum itu memang malas datang ke sekolah. Dia sering bolos."

"Benarkah?" mata Kyuhyun membulat besar. Dia tidak tahu informasi yang satu itu. Setahunya Kibum dan Sehun selalu bersama, pulang sekolah atau berangkat.

Changmin mengusap rambut eboni Kyuhyun, tertawa renyah di depan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba seperti anak kecil ingin tahu. "Aku akan ceritakan tentang Kibum, semuanya." Ujar Changmin merasa geli. Paling tahu keinginan Kyuhyun sekarang, atau keinginan bayi nya juga.

"Aye... aye... kapten!"

**[~KiHyun~]**

Dari pagi suara rengekan Kyuhyun membahana di apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar yang Kyuhyun dan Changmin tempati sekarang. Calon ibu itu marah-marah pada Changmin karena tidak membangunkannya ketika tertidur mendengar cerita Changmin. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat ingin mengundang Kibum ke apartemen mereka tengah malam. Sekarang semua pupus sebab matahari telah menampakkan kilau nya.

Changmin kesusahan sendiri, kejam sekali ia membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur bak bayi murni semalam. Memindahkan Kyuhyun ke kamar adalah yang terbaik. Tidak tahunya, sebagai bonus atas sikap baiknya, ia harus menghadapi Kyuhyun yang bertingkah kekanakan. Tidak mau makan, tidak mau mandi, kerja nya menangis dan teriak-teriak, kalau perlu guling-guling di lantai.

"Apa kau mau Kibum di panggil sekarang?" bujuk Changmin.

"SHIREO! HUEEEEEEE... aku maunya semalam! Bum-bum! Bum-bum!" teriakan Kyuhyun lebih menggelegar.

Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. "Kyu, ada yang datang. Bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Eum..." gumam nya tidak jelas. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tidak mau wibawa nya jatuh karena tertangkap nangis tidak jelas di mata tamu mereka. Menyimpan dulu energinya untuk nangis nanti, Kyuhyun juga lelah.

Mata Changmin membulat lebar, Hell! Dari layar monitor terpampang jelas wajah Heechul. Rasanya Changmin ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding seribu kali. Apa lagi yang di inginkan eomma iblis Kyuhyun? Perasaan Changmin mulai kalut. Haruskah ia mempersiapkan diri di siksa? Setelah siksaan dari Kyuhyun di pagi buta, apa sekarang ia menerima siksaan fisik dari Heechul?

Menghela nafas panjang, Changmin hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga malaikat berada di sisi Heechul saat ini.

CKLEK

"Annyeong haseyo eomma..." Changmin membungkuk 90 derajat. Memejam mata siap menerima apapun yang di lakukan Heechul. Ternyata salah, Heechul membalas nya ramah. Menepuk bahu Changmin dan berjalan ke dalam.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Heechul. Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari ke dapur dan minum segelas air putih. Kyuhyun sama terkejutnya dengan Changmin atas kedatangan Heechul yang tiba-tiba. Dia baru nangis, Kyuhyun takut eomma nya salah paham lantas menyiksa Changmin lagi. Maka, ia perlu menyegarkan diri.

"Di dapur eomma!" teriak Kyuhyun sedikit serak.

Heechul mengernyit, "Kau baru nangis Kyu?" tatap Heechul khawatir. Kyuhyun tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi rapi nya. "Tidak. Aku baru saja cuci muka eomma. Jadi, masih basah." Siapa yang bisa percaya cuci muka menyebabkan mata sembab, hidung merah, dan suara serak? Heechul memutar mata bosan saja melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Eum, eomma kenapa datang ke sini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" ketus Heechul.

"Bukan tidak senang, tapi eomma berlebihan. Eomma pasti ingin melihat keadaan ku, aku baik-baik saja!" Kyuhyun mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Heechul.

Heechul menatap sendu Kyuhyun, menangkup pipi gembil anaknya. "Eomma tidak menyangka kau akan menikah seminggu lagi. Eomma pasti kesepian."

"Eomma..." wajah Kyuhyun berubah tanpa ekspresi. "Eomma sendiri yang membuat kita terpisah. Aku dan Changmin bisa tinggal di rumah kan." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "Tidak. Tidak bagus tinggal bersama orangtua setelah menikah. Eomma sendiri tidak menyukainya. Dan eomma rasa, eomma dan kau tidak jauh beda." –Kyuhyun membatin, 'ya... sama-sama Iblis'.

"Eomma akan mengunjungi mu kalau rindu, sebaliknya, kau juga harus sering mengunjungi eomma." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Hah... sudahlah eomma. Percakapan seperti ini tidak cocok buat kita."

Sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahi Heechul, "Apa maksudmu bocah?" geramnya.

"Nah! Begitu maksudku!"

PLETAKKK

Kyuhyun memegangi dahinya yang terkena sentilan Heechul, "Tck! Dasar anak iblis."

"Ya... eomma iblis nya."

Tidak lama kemudian Changmin menghampiri kedua orang itu, "Eomma, Kibum datang juga?" tanya nya bingung. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke jalan masuk menuju dapur. Di sana Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pagi, Kyuhyun." ada yang berbeda dari wajah bocah itu. Hal itu lah yang membuat rasa cemas Kyuhyun langsung membuncah.

Kibum tidak terlihat baik. Wajah pucat, dan ada tempelan perban di dahi dan sudut bibir nya. Serta jejak memar kebiruan di pipi kiri nya. Apa Kibum baru saja terlibat perkelahian?

"Sebenarnya ada yang mau eomma katakan. Ini menyangkut Kibum." Mulai Heechul.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : Rasanya tidak enak membahas ini, tapi, Dik harap seseorang disana yang memberi review panjang di setiap FF Dik mengerti maksud PM yang Dik kirim untuk nya. Dan Dik harap seseorang disana membaca peringatan Dik di atas, sekali lagi jika ingin mem-bash atau mengkritik Dik [bukan ceritanya] mohon melalui PM saja. Okay, tidak usah di bahas.**

**Bagaimana readers? Dik gak pengen banyak konflik, kesannya drama banget entar. Hehe. Kita senang-senang aja ya dengan cerita nya. Dik harap gak ada yang komplain dengan FF KID ini. Sebenarnya Dik mulai merasa FF ini kelamaan END nya. Gak nemu jalan cerah juga. Berasa jalan di tempat. Tapi, mulai chapter depan ada kejutan antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dan bagi yang membaca note ini, Dik juga berniat mengganti T to the M :3**

**Sayang nya bukan adegan ranjang full :# Cuma sesuatu yang sering menjurus ke sana #hapadeh#**

**Setuju kagak?**

**Kemaren itu Dik tiba-tiba ngidam sweeter. Jadi, harus di beli. Akhirnya dapat dan Dik senang gak ketulungan -_- **

**-Semoga penulis cerita ini lancar menjawab soal dan tentunya benar pada test TPBI siang nanti sehingga ia masuk ke peringkat 20 besar- AMIN**

**[Kayaknya Dik update kalau ada mau nya ya. Nyiahahahahaha XD]**

**[Thank's For Review] Maaf Dik gak balas review juga kali ini, soalnya mau persiapan ujian nanti. Semua review Dik baca kok. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka ya. Kalau ada yang mau nanya-nanya juga boleh. XD**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	10. Chapter 10

**[CHAP 10]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin Changmin hyung mengadakan pesta malam ini?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit berbisik. Mengingat mereka ada di kelas sedang menunggu seosangnim untuk pembagian rapot semester akhir di kelas 2. Semua teman sekelas Sehun dan Kibum pada diam. Mungkin terkena penyakit 'jantung tiba-tiba lari maraton', bagaimana nilai mereka nanti? Kalau bagus, syukur. Kalau jelek? Apa yang akan di katakan ke orang tua di rumah nanti? (ini mah curcol nya Dik -_-)

"Kita bicarakan nanti." Jawab Kibum singkat. Serempak teman yang lain melihat ke belakang (sudut paling pojok) –tempat Kibum dan Sehun duduk saling bersebelahan. Kibum berbicara dengan nada biasa di keadaan yang bagi semua murid adalah penentuan hidup dan mati. Sehun langsung menyengir aneh. Sementara Kibum memandang ke depan tanpa ekspresi.

Serempak juga semua angkat bahu. Paling-paling Sehun tidak di acuhkan lagi oleh 'suami' nya. Begitulah anggapan semua murid di sana, melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Kibum yang bagaikan surat dan perangko. Kibum sebagai surat dan Sehun sebagai perangko yang nempel ke mana pun Kibum pergi.

"Manusia es." –akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Kibum dan Sehun membawa masing-masing sepeda dan mengendarainya bersebelahan. Ingin rasanya Sehun menabrkan ban mereka dan menyebabkan Kibum jatuh. Dia masih kesal tentang yang tadi. Dan hingga sekarang belum ada kabar sedikit pun dari Kibum tentang rencananya nanti malam.

"Ehem!" dehem Sehun kuat. Mengayuh sepedanya sedikit lebih cepat ke depan lalu menghadang jalan Kibum. "Kau sudah janji membicarakan ini Kim Kibum. Lagipula..." Sehun bersedekap. Memasang wajah datar yang mengintimidasi. "Ide ini dariku."

"Kau hanya main-main mengatakan itu." jawab Kibum sekenanya.

Sehun memutar bola mata bosan, "Yah... memang. Tapi, tetap saja itu karena ku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahunya."

"Bagus! Ayo kita ke rumah ku membahas ini." Sehun siap dengan kayuhan nya sebelum pergerakannya berhenti mendengar penolakan Kibum.

"Aku ingin mempersiapkan rencana itu. Aku mengatakannya sekarang."

"Tck! Terserah kau mister Kim."

Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi?" Sehun menatap jengah Kibum yang tidak kunjung bicara. Haruskah dia memulai semua? Atau teman sejak kecil nya itu terkena sindrom amnesia satu detik? Sindrom mabuk seseorang –mungkin.

"Aku yakin mereka akan mabuk berat. Di saat itu, aku akan membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar ku. Memberi nya obat tidur agar dia terlelap hingga pagi." Seringai tipis keluar dari sudut bibir Kibum.

"Memalukan. Sama saja kau memperkosa Kyuhyun hyung kan. Kenapa kau jadi namja tidak bertanggung jawab heh. Aku tahu kau tergila-gila dengan nya, tapi, entahlah. Terserahmu saja."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan 'itu' bodoh."

"E? Lalu, untuk apa kau repot-repot..."

Kibum segera menyela perkataan Sehun, "Aku ingin Kyuhyun bermain dalam permainan menarik yang ku buat." Alis Sehun naik karena masih bingung dengan perkataan Kibum. "Aku hanya akan membuka kaos dan celana Kyuhyun, tidak dengan dalamannya. Membuat setting seolah-olah kami baru melakukan 'itu'. Setelah Kyuhyun menyadarinya, aku akan terus menghantui nya."

Mata Sehun membulat penuh. Bisa-bisanya Kibum berpikiran selicik itu. Dengan mengatakan saja bukankah lebih mudah? "Kau gila! Woaaahhhh..." Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh nya Kibum akan melakukan hal tergila yang ia bayangkan. Padahal Sehun yakin Kyuhyun menyukai Kibum, terlihat dari sorot mata Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa lepas dari Kibum. Sehun memperhatikannya saat-saat Kyuline dan dirinya bertemu di rumah Kibum atau kafe kepunyaan orang tua Minho.

Memulai kedekatan seperti itu merupakan hal terkonyol yang Sehun pikirkan.

"Terserahmu saja, Bum. Aku tetap mendukung. Lagian..." sudut bibir Sehun membentuk senyum tipis sarat akan makna. "Akan banyak tontonan menarik untuk ku. Atau, kau ingin ku bantu?"

Kibum menggeleng singkat, "Jadi dirimu saja."

Sehun mengerling nakal, "Kalau begitu, aku bisa bertingkah seperti 'istri' mu kan? Haha." Sehun tertawa nista.

"Pembantu, maksudnya."

Hening.

Sehun harus menelan pil pahit mendengar balasan Kibum yang tidak berkesan bercanda. Datar dan serius. Seandainya Sehun tidak ingat Kibum itu memang dari akar-akar nya sudah datar, Sehun dengan senang hati menarik bibir kemerahan Kibum. Yah... hanya di bayangan Sehun saja.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Begitu pulang ke rumah, Kibum mendapati Changmin tengah sibuk berbenah di ruang televisi. Merapikan bahkan menyedot debu di sofa dan karpet. Dari arah dapur tercium aroma cookies yang baru di panggang. Sangking sibuk nya Changmin, sampai tidak menyadari Kibum baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan tumpukan cookies yang baru ia buat. Kibum berlalu begitu saja naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar.

"Hah... capek sekali." Melakukan sedikit peregangan dengan kedua tangan di angkat tinggi-tinggi dan menolak pinggang ke belakang sejauh mungkin hingga terdengar bunyi 'kreeekkkk' dari tulang, Changmin memperhatikan seksama ruang yang akan menjadi tempat pesta mereka. Tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Suho yang pergi membeli makanan dan minuman. Sementara Jonghyun yang membantu Changmin membersihkan rumah sedang mandi di kamar mandi kamar nya.

Tidak ada pekerjaan lain lagi kecuali membenahi dirinya sendiri.

Changmin melirik ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Kibum belum pulang? Kemana bocah itu. Pasti ke tempat Sehun." Changmin mengambil kesimpulan.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Dini hari tidak ada suara-suara heboh dari bawah lagi. Kibum bangkit perlahan dari rebahannya. Keluar kamar dan melihat ke lantai bawah, memastikan yang ia duga adalah benar. Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun, Suho, terpenting Kyuhyun terbaring absurd di lantai dan ada juga yang di sofa. Racauan-racauan kecil terdengar lirih dari orang yang sudah hang over. Benar-benar hang over.

Botol wine, whisky, soju, Kibum tidak tahu apalagi minuman keras yang di beli teman-teman hyung nya. Berserakan di mana-mana. Kosong melompong tidak bersisa.

Kibum menutup hidung nya. Rumah mereka berubah menjadi sangat bau alkohol. Kibum tidak menyukai aroma ini, tapi ia menyukai namja manis yang terlentang di sofa. Mulut terbuka sedikit, mata terpejam erat, satu tangan yang jatuh ke bawah dan masih memegang botol wine. Begitu suka nya kah namja manis itu dengan minuman beralkohol?

Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun perlahan. Memandangi wajah manis yang terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik. Kulit putih pucatnya kemerahan –mungkin karena mabuk berat. Bibir penuh itu mengkilap. Kibum lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Aroma whisky atau apapun itu langsung menerpa penciumannya. Bedanya, Kibum di buat mabuk oleh aroma yang keluar jika itu dari Kyuhyun.

Menggoda dan memabukkan.

Kibum membentuk seringai tipis. Ia meletakkan tangan di punggung Kyuhyun dan di bawah kedua lututnya. Mengangkat Kyuhyun ala bridal.

Sepanjang ia membawa Kyuhyun ke atas, namja manis itu mengubah posisinya, menyamankan diri di rengkuhan Kibum dengan melingkarkan tangan di leher Kibum.

"Eum... satu lagi... jebal Cwang... Aku belum mabuk..." racau Kyuhyun. Wajahnya semakin ia rapatkan ke bahu Kibum, menggesek-gesek hidung mancung nya yang merah di ujung.

Kyuhyun sangat manis saat mabuk begini. Seolah ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan menjadi sangat polos.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas kasur Kibum. Remaja SMP yang baru saja naik kelas itu menyingkirkan poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi dahi indahnya. Ingin melihat lebih jelas wajah manis Kyuhyun.

Kibum penasaran dengan rasa tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi, ini bukan saatnya.

Menghalau segala pikiran negatif di kepalanya, Kibum mulai membuka pakaian yang di kenakan Kyuhyun.

Kesalahan besar.

Kibum semakin tidak kuat menahan hasratnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun bak porselen tanpa celah. Putih dan bersih. Wajar saja, Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga berada. Tatapan Kibum jatuh kedua tonjolan berwarna pink itu. Bagaimana rasanya? Pasti sangat lezat jika lidah Kibum bergerilya disana.

"Hahhh... apa yang ku pikirkan." Kibum menyeka saliva yang tanpa sadar ia keluarkan saat membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah. Dia harus menutup mata untuk melanjutkan kegiatan 'mari-membuka-baju-Kyuhyun-dan-jebak-ia'.

"Seunghyun hyung... eum... wae... wae..." pergerakan Kibum berhenti. Bocah itu membuka mata. Memastikan yang tadi itu bukan ilusi. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedih. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memukul-mukul bantal di sisi kiri dan kanan nya. "Seunghyun hyung! kau... kenapa pergi..."

Siapa itu Seunghyun?

Pertanyaan itulah yang berputar di kepala Kibum. Dia tidak pernah tahu ada orang lain yang Kyuhyun pikirkan atau... sukai.

Pemikiran itu membuat Kibum tidak terima, amarahnya tersulut. Sehun sering meyakinkan Kyuhyun hanya suka dia. Lalu, kenapa nama orang lain yang Kyuhyun sebut-sebut?

Kibum menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Menatap intens wajah manis yang tengah mabuk itu. "Seunghyun... Seunghyun..."

"Diam!" Kyuhyun sedang mabuk. Tapi, Kibum tidak peduli. Ia marah mendengar nama orang lain yang Kyuhyun sebut. Kibum mencium ganas bibir Kyuhyun. "Kibum... panggil Kibum..." geram Kibum di sela ciumannya. Gigi nya menggigiti bibir bawah Kyuhyun, mengemut dan mengeksplor semua isi mulut Kyuhyun. Mengajak lidah Kyuhyun saling berbelit.

Menyesap dalam saliva rasa wine yang keluar dari Kyuhyun.

Kibum mabuk. Mabuk pada setiap rasa di bibir Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kibum tidak tinggal diam. Jari-jari panjangnya mencubit gemas nipple Kyuhyun yang menegang. "Aahhhh~" Kyuhyun mendesah. Meremas rambut Kibum, menekan wajah Kibum meminta bocah itu lebih 'memakan' dada nya. Menikmati setiap sensasi saat lidah Kibum menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun sudah polos tanpa sebenang pun di tubuhnya. Sementara Kibum masih utuh berpakaian lengkap.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Kibum melirik ke arah jam weker di samping nakasnya, pukul 8 pagi. Kyuhyun masih berada di sampingnya, dengan tubuh polos. Kibum bersender di head bed. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Siapa yang mabuk sekarang? Kibum kehilangan kontrol semalam. Bukan ini maksudnya. Tapi, semua sudah terlanjur, tidak bisa di ulang.

Kibum berjalan lunglai ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya di bawah guyuran shower. Kibum harus berpikir jernih. Apa ia tetap melanjutkan rencananya?

Kibum naik ke tempat tidur kembali, melepas handuknya dan membiarkan tubuhnya telanjang. "Maaf, Kyu." Gumam Kibum lirih. Mencium kedua pipi dan dahi Kyuhyun lembut. Terakhir di bibir cukup lama.

Kibum kembali rebahan. Menutup mata dan menenangkan pikiran.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Suara grasak-grusuk mengusik tidur singkat Kibum. Kibum membuka mata sedikit, menemukan Kyuhyun duduk sedang memeriksa tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat Kibum menutup mata saat kepala Kyuhyun terarah kepadanya.

Kibum sudah siap dengan terjangan dari Kyuhyun, tidak apa kalau dia di jambak atau di teriaki Kyuhyun. Ini rencananya. Namun, perkiraan Kibum salah. Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Dan lebih yang tidak terduga, Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mengutip pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya cepat. Setelah itu keluar dari kamar Kibum.

Kibum langsung terduduk.

"Apa... dia tahu..." gumam Kibum.

"Apa... dia menyesal..." gumam Kibum lagi.

Kibum benci saat rencananya tidak sesuai yang ia bayangkan. Prediksi Kibum tidak pernah salah. Harusnya Kyuhyun teriak atau memberontak, mempelajari sifat Kyuhyun selama ini yang terkesan kekanakan dan manja.

Pikiran Kibum kembali pada satu nama, Seunghyun. Mengepalkan tangan kuat. Kibum memakai bajunya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia buntu jika memikirkan sendiri. Ia perlu Sehun.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Kibum membungkuk seadanya ke arah tuan dan nyonya Oh yang baru pulang dari Singapore. Kibum tidak peduli dengan kedua orangtua yang sok sibuk tanpa memikirkan anak nya itu.

"Kibum?" wajah Sehun langsung sumringah mendapati Kibum adalah tamu yang di maksud ibunya. Rencananya Sehun akan ke rumah Kibum sore ini. Memberi pertanyaan untuk membantu rasa penasarannya sejak semalam.

"Aku perlu bicara." Senyum ceria Sehun sirna. Ekspresi Kibum semakin dingin. Seperti ada yang tidak beres. Sehun merangkul bahu Kibum, membawa teman sejak kecilnya itu ke kamar nya.

"Jadi, apa? Kau terlihat sangat kusut." Mulai Sehun. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di atas tempat tidur Sehun.

"Aku melakukannya." –aku Kibum.

"Woaaa...! Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun? Dia pasti terkejut!" Sehun salah mengartikan maksud Kibum. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya salah Sehun karena yang ia pikirkan adalah rencana Kibum semalam.

"Tidak." Jawab Kibum singkat. Mata tajam itu memandang ke arah lain –tepatnya ke luar melalui jendela Sehun yang berada di hadapannya.

"E? Kyuhyun biasa saja? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Sehun!" Kibum memegang kedua bahu Sehun erat. "Aku benar-benar melakukan 'itu' pada Kyuhyun."

Mata Sehun membola.

PLETAKKK

Pukulan maut di terima Kibum di kepalanya. "Jangan bercanda! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Aisshh... tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kau tergoda?"

"Tidak. Dia menyebut nama laki-laki lain."

Sehun terdiam. "Bum, apa kau sadar? Kau menangis. Ya ampun... kiamat sudah dekat!"

"Menangis sifat alami manusia. Salah aku menangis?" Kibum tahu air matanya baru saja mengalir. Masa bodoh, Kibum tahu dia membutuhkan itu.

"La-lalu bagaimana? Ini masalah serius! Kau itu masih bocah."

"Kau juga."

"Tapi aku bocah yang baik. Bukan bocah mesum seperti kau yang marah karena Kyuhyun menyebut nama lain."

Kibum diam. Sehun juga tidak bisa membalas apa-apa lagi. Dia ikutan frustasi karenanya.

"Apa rencana mu selanjutnya?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Tidak ada."

Sehun bersedekap. Menatap Kibum datar dan menuntut. "Seperti bukan kau saja Bum! Apa kau menyerah karena itu saja? Tentu saja kau harus melanjutkan nya! Malah kau harus benar-benar bertanggung jawab! Dasar bocah!" hardik Sehun panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kibum singkat. "Mungkin, ada sedikit perbedaan di peraturannya." Lanjutnya.

Bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Dia berhasil membuat Kibum kembali bersemangat, tapi, lebih kepada menjadi sosok menakutkan yang berbeda. "Peraturan apa itu?"

"Lihat dan perhatikan."

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : Tahukan ini Flashback? Yosh! HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN.**

**[Thanks For Review] Gak balas ya. Mau cepat soalnya XD**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	11. Chapter 11

**[CHAP 11]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Kibum, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Changmin melirik ke arah Kibum, tidak mendapat ekspresi berarti apa-apa dari dongsaeng nya itu.

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kenapa kau serius sekali, evil." Sekejap saja Kyuhyun memasang wajah bosan. Tidak penting tapi Heechul langsung datang ke sini di pagi buta, membawa seseorang yang di rindukannya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak panas-dingin?

"Kibum akan tinggal di sini tiga hari. Tadi pagi, tuan Kim menelefon eomma. Dia ada urusan, dan katanya tidak bisa di tinggalkan. Jadi, Kibum tidak punya teman di rumah. Tuan Kim yang meminta tolong eomma mengantarkan bocah ini, lagipula eomma memang ingin mengunjungi kalian."

"Kenapa Kibum...?"

Heechul yang langsung mengerti maksud Changmin mengangkat bahu, "Tuan Kim bilang bocah ini berkelahi dengan bocah tinggi berkulit pucat semalam. Tidak tahu kenapa." Serempak Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling pandang. Ciri-ciri seperti itu mengarah pada Sehun. Kejutan pagi hari mendengar kabar langka itu.

"Jja. Eomma langsung balik saja. Kalian baik-baik di sini. Untuk kalian berdua..." tunjuk Heechul pada Changmin juga Kibum. "Sebisa mungkin turuti keinginan Kyuhyun. Awas saja sampai terdengar kabar Kyuhyun sakit. Kalian berdua tidak bisa merasakan oksigen lagi." Changmin meneguk ludah kasar. Kibum mengangguk kecil. Kejam sekali.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung eomma nya, dia merasa ada yang janggal tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Setelah kepulangan Heechul, Kibum menyampirkan ransel yang ia letakkan di atas sofa sebelumnya, "Kamar ku dimana?"

Meskipun masih bingung, Changmin menunjuk satu kamar berpintu warna hitam. Warna hitam kepunyaan Changmin, sedangkan pintu berwarna biru langit di sebelahnya kepunyaan Kyuhyun. Pintu itu sebenarnya putih, tapi, Kyuhyun ngidam kamarnya harus biru semua. Secepat kilat Heechul menyuruh pekerja melakukannya. Melihat Kyuhyun ngidam, Changmin ikutan. Dia juga ingin kamarnya serba hitam, maka dari itu Changmin meminta pekerja yang mendekorasi sekalian memperbaharui kamarnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul tentunya. Karena mereka di suruh sekamar, bukan berpisah. Changmin juga suka tidur bersama, tapi, tidak mungkin setelah melihat wajah iblis Kyuhyun yang mengerikan.

Kibum memasuki kamar tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Jalan Kibum agak bungkuk dan tertatih-tatih. Changmin sampai takjub melihatnya, Kibum tidak pernah berantam. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Changmin bisa mengambil kesimpulan, selama Sehun memukulinya, Kibum tidak membalas namja albino itu. Kasihan sekali. Pasti sepasang 'suami-istri' itu bertengkar hebat.

"Sehun..." gumam Changmin menyadari sesuatu. "Kyu...!" panggil Changmin, begitu ia berbalik. "WOAAA..." ternyata sedari tadi Kyuhyun sudah berada di samping nya. Ia terlalu larut dalam lamunan. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin jengah, telinganya sakit mendengar teriakan melengking Changmin.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan sesuatu! Dan ini mungkin jawaban mengapa Kibum tidak mengaku." Alis Kyuhyun keduanya terangkat. Jangan bilang Changmin dengan pemikiran bodohnya lagi.

"Apa itu?"

"Kibum mencintai Sehun! Dan saat ia melihatmu, mungkin dia baru saja menonton film 'ehem'. Kibum tergoda. Melihatmu, ia membayangkan Sehun. Dia membawamu ke kamar nya. Lalu, membuka helai demi helai pakaianmu dengan penuh nafsu. Ia mendaratkan ciuman ganas hingga bibirmu membengkak... tidak kuat lagi, Kibum mulai turun ke leher jenjangmu, meninggalkan bercak kemera..."

BUGH

PLAKKK

PLETAKKK

BUGH

"HENTIKAN BODOH! DASAR MESUM!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun berhak marah dan memukuli Changmin. Dia sudah mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dan sudah mengambil kesimpulan kalau yang dikatakan Changmin ada benarnya. Bahkan hati Kyuhyun sudah berdenyut sakit tadi.

Tapi...

Siapa yang tahan kalau bicara Changmin semakin melantur. Tatapan tajam penuh nafsu ke bibir dan leher Kyuhyun. Sapuan lidah di bibir. Menjijikkan dan sangat mengganggu.

BLAM

Kyuhyun ikutan masuk kamar, tapi, ke kamar nya. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kasar. Masih pagi dan dia harus merasakan sakit. Lelehan bening mengalir di pipi nya. Demi PSP nya, Kyuhyun merasa bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana jika yang di katakan Changmin benar?

Lalu, hari ini Kibum mengakuinya kepada Sehun. Sehun marah dan memukuli Kibum hingga babak belur.

"Hueee... Kibum benar-benar tidak mau tanggung jawab. Apa aku harus menikah dengan si tiang mesum itu! Andwae... andwae..." jerit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Memeluk bantal guling erat, kemudian melempar nya kasar ke bawah, sedetik berikutnya, Kyuhyun mengambil bantal gulingnya dan memeluknya kembali erat. Membuangnya. Mengambilnya lagi. Kyuhyun kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal. Seprai tempat tidurnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Bantal tidurnya habis di gigiti Kyuhyun.

Fokus pada pekerjaan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, Kyuhyun tidak sadar ada orang lain di kamar itu yang berjalan mendekat. Melangkah gontai sampai ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Tanpa aba-aba, orang itu langsung merebah. Mengatur nafasnya pendek-pendek. Keringat sebiji jagung terhampar di dahinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia merasakan ada nafas lain di sampingnya. Nafas berat yang menyeramkan. Perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun melirik ke sampingnya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif bersarang di kepala Kyuhyun. Dia tidak penakut, Kyuhyun hanya anti dengan hal-hal berbau mistis. Dia sedang hamil, bisa jadi sekarang hantu apartemen itu mendekatinya dan mengambil calon bayi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hampir pingsan membayangkannya.

Namun ternyata salah. Bukan hantu yang ingin mengambil calon bayi Kyuhyun, melainkan appa dari si calon bayi. Berbaring disana dengan mata tertutup. Sesekali meringis sakit.

Hati Kyuhyun luluh, dia tidak tega melihat keadaan Kibum. Pucat pasi, lebam dimana-mana, keringat dingin. Mengiris hati sekali. Kyuhyun jadi berikrar dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Sehun.

"Bum...? Kau baik-baik saja...?" Kyuhyun duduk. Mendekat ke arah Kibum dan menyeka keringatnya menggunakan seprai. Kyuhyun tidak mau repot-repot, ada alternatif lain langsung di gunakan. Kibum menggapai-gapai tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. Tangan Kibum sedingin es. Tapi, Kyuhyun berpikir wajar manusia es punya tangan sedingin es.

"Peluk..." gumam Kibum lirih.

Alis Kyuhyun saling bertaut, Peluk? Tiba-tiba sekali. Kyuhyun menjadi canggung karena permintaan itu. "Kau kenapa, Bum?"

"Peluk..." gumam Kibum lagi lebih lemah.

Seolah Kibum sedang menghadapi sakaratul mautnya.

"Peluk..." dan ini lebih-lebih lemah lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tidak mengabulkan permintaan Kibum, Kyuhyun takut itu permintaan terakhir dari Kibum.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun ikut berbaring, sedikit lebih tinggi posisinya dari Kibum. Melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kibum, yang mendapat respon dari Kibum. Bocah itu memiringkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Kyuhyun.

Meski masih canggung, Kyuhyun sangat menikmati pelukan ini. Kyuhyun yakin calon bayinya juga senang. Nafas Kibum mulai terdengar teratur. Nampaknya bocah itu benar-benar nyaman di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyisir rambut kelam Kibum dengan jari jemarinya. Mengusap sampai ke punggung. Terkadang mencium pucuk kepala Kibum. Serasa tidak ada hal lain yang di butuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin di ambang pintu. Meletakkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya menyuruh Changmin diam.

Changmin tertegun cukup lama. Dongsaeng dinginnya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, Kibum tidak pernah terlihat semanja itu. Diam-diam Changmin tersenyum tipis, pelan-pelan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Changmin ingin menyerahkan minuman isotonik penghilang rasa mual. Tadi ia mendengar Kibum muntah-muntah di kamar mandi kamarnya. Wajah dongsaengnya sangat pucat pasi. Changmin memutuskan membeli ke apotik terdekat. Setelah pulang ia tidak mendapati Kibum di kamar. Mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan juga nihil.

Ternyata...

Kibum pergi ke tempat obat penghilang rasa mualnya yang asli.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Siang nya, Changmin sangat senang mendapati tamu mereka adalah Ryewook. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin lupa, jika Kibum disini, berarti Ryewook juga ke sini. Beruntungnya ia bisa melakukan pendekatan tanpa repot-repot mengejar Ryewook.

"Kibum sedang mandi. Kau tunggu saja dulu disini." Changmin mempersilahkan namja mungil itu masuk dan mempersilahkan duduk di sofa. Di susul ia yang duduk di sebelah Ryewook.

"Terima kasih, Changmin-ssi." Jawab Ryewook formal.

"Ah, tidak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja aku hyung."

Ryewook menatap bingung Changmin. "M-maksudku, Changmin saja." Ralat Changmin. Wajah Ryewook itu imut dan menggemaskan. Mungil dan tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek dari Changmin. Siapa sangka Ryewook itu lebih tua 6 tahun.

"Changmin... kau harusnya memanggilku hyung." diam sebentar sampai Ryewook menegur Changmin. Awalnya Ryewook tidak niat, tapi, Changmin tersenyum bodoh dari tadi ke arahnya.

Changmin merasa ia aneh sekali. Biasanya di hadapan siapa saja ia tidak pernah secanggung ini. Changmin selalu bertingkah 'everything is easy', seperti zaman SMA nya yang karena tingkah Changmin ia mendapat gelar Cassanova. Biar guru atau petugas kebersihan -_-

"Ba-baiklah, hyung."

Ryewook mengangguk sekali. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan melihat-lihat isi apartemen Changmin yang belum ada apa-apanya. Masih polos kecuali warna pintu kamar yang sangat kontras dengan cat putih dinding.

"Kau sudah makan hyung?" –ini masih usaha mendekati Ryewook.

"Sudah." Tentu saja sudah. Untuk apa Ryewook datang dengan perut kosong. Apa dia ingin minta makan? Changmin merutuki pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tapi aku belum." Lagi-lagi Changmin ingin memaki mulutnya yang bersuara semudah itu. Dia sekarang mengadu belum makan, demi kehamilan Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa Ryewook menilah aneh kepadanya.

Diam beberapa detik, Ryewook tidak langsung menjawab. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja mungil yang biasanya ceria itu, sebenarnya jika Changmin menyadari sesuatu, Ryewook terbilang aneh berbicara singkat dengan lawan bicaranya. Dengan Kibum saja Ryewook selalu berceloteh ria dan berusaha sebisa mungkin percakapan itu tidak terputus.

"Kau ingin hyung masakkan sesuatu?" Ryewook berkata ragu.

"Kita beli bahannya dulu diluar hyung. Ayo." Changmin segera menarik tangan Ryewook. Mengambil dompetnya dan keluar dari apartemen itu. Tidak memberi kesempatan Ryewook berkata sepatah katapun. Nyatanya di lemari es tersedia banyak bahan makanan, tidak mungkin Heechul sampai hati membiarkan Kyuhyun kelaparan.

Changmin tidak mau mereka terlalu lama saling canggung. Changmin takut ia kehabisan kata. Terkadang, bila tidak berhasil dengan ucapan, tindakan adalah pilihan terakhir.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Hati-hati..." dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengambil alih kaos Kibum, memakaikan bocah itu perlahan-lahan. Ada tanda merah lebam di punggung dan lengannya sehingga saat ingin memakai, Kibum terlihat kaku dan lamban. Tidak ada ringisan, tapi, Kyuhyun yakin itu sangat sakit. Benar-benar keterlaluan Sehun –pikir Kyuhyun.

Saat melihat Kibum membuka mata, Kyuhyun menyuruh bocah itu mandi yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan air panas. Tanpa kata Kibum menurut dan mandi di kamar mandi Kyuhyun. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun sendiri mengambil baju Kibum berupa kaos dan celana panjang longgar di kamar Changmin. Saat mencari Changmin, sahabatnya itu sedang makan siang di dapur. Changmin sempat menawari karena ia baru masak telur goreng. Kyuhyun menolak, Changmin benar-benar perut karet hingga makan siang pukul 11.

Tapi, Kyuhyun sempat memberi pesan pada Changmin untuk membuat bubur segera. Yang mau tidak mau diangguki Changmin karena itu untuk adik kesayangannya sendiri.

Kibum memperhatikan lekat wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya. Raut wajah cemas Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa membuat semua sakit Kibum tidak terasa lagi. Hiperbola, tapi, fakta.

Selama Kyuhyun memakaikan kaos Kibum, ia hanya diam. Antara malu dan kesal. Malu sebab mereka seperti sepasang suami-istri. Dan kesal mengingat luka yang di dapat Kibum dari Sehun, yang kemungkinan karena hal yang dikatakan Changmin.

"Gomawo, hyung..." Kyuhyun berdiri diam di tempat. Kibum yang posisinya sedikit lebih rendah karena duduk di kasur menengadah dan memberi senyum tipis. Berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Pipi Kyuhyun sampai memerah karena kagum dan malu. Tidak sinkron dengan wajah yang Kyuhyun buat sengaja tanpa ekspresi.

Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Mencium kedua punggung tangan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Gomawo, hyung..." ujarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menolak perlakuan manis Kibum, tapi, ia juga tidak merespon.

"Gomawo, baby..." tanpa Kyuhyun duga, Kibum membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Kyuhyun. Mencium bertubi-tubi perut yang di lapisi kemeja putih yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Tangan Kibum melingkar ke pinggang Kyuhyun, lebih mendekatkan tubuh Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Bum... kau..."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Sikap Kibum seolah mereka sudah saling mengakui. Sikap Kibum seolah sudah menerima bayi yang ada dalam perutnya. Tapi, itu belum cukup memastikan semua. Kyuhyun butuh pengakuan yang jelas.

"Ayo kita makan hyung." Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendongak lagi melihat Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang tengah hamil itu merasa matanya panas. Cairan bening itu saling berdesakan untuk keluar. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia cepat luluh oleh sikap Kibum dan sedetik kemudian, ia tahu semua itu hampa tanpa ada kejelasan apapun. Kibum membuatnya merasa menjadi orang terbodoh, yang terkurung di labirin dalam waktu lama.

Katanya, malu bertanya sesat di jalan.

Apa harus Kyuhyun yang pertama bertanya? Anehnya, perasaan takut akan respon penolakan Kibum nanti menghantui pikiran Kyuhyun. Takut dan takut.

"Kau memikirkan apa hyung?"

PLAKKK

Mungkin Kyuhyun keluar dari akal sehatnya, ia menampar pipi Kibum begitu saja. Dia marah, kesal, merasa kacau, merasa dirinya bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang biasa. Hanya karena satu, Kim Kibum.

"TAHUKAH BETAPA AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM KIBUM! KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT! AKU TIDAK PERNAH SETAKUT INI! TAPI AKU TAKUT KARENA KAU, BOCAAHHHHH...!"

Kyuhyun menjerit. Air matanya mengalir deras. Kyuhyun menghentak-hentak kasar kakinya bak anak kecil. Menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kibum dengan telunjuknya, Kyuhyun bahkan menjambak rambutnya. Dia teramat kesal dengan Kibum.

"KAU AYAH BAYI INI KAN?! TANGGUNG JAWAB BOCAHHHH! KAU MEMPERKOSAKU...!"

GREPPP

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pelukan erat Kibum, lama kelamaan, ia juga dapat merasakan cairan di kemejanya yang menyebabkan basah disana. Kibum menangis? Bocah itu menangis?

"Maafkan aku hyung... tapi, aku sangat mencintai Sehun. Aku khilaf melakukan itu padamu, maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"Hyung..."

"Hyung..."

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya di guncang-guncang. Mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali hingga ia menemukan wajah bingung Kibum di depannya. Tidak ada jejak air mata di wajah itu. Dan, kemejanya juga masih kering.

"E?"

"Kau melamun hyung?" Kyuhyun masih keadaan diam. Astaga! Dia baru saja melamunkan sesuatu yang membuat tangannya mendingin. Beruntung semua hanya khayalan singkatnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak tak karuan karena lamunan singkat itu.

Seandainya itu terjadi..., penulis cerita ini pasti di demo massal.

"Ah, ani. Ayo kita makan saja. Bubur mu nanti dingin."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Sudah dua jam lamanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling diam sehabis makan siang. Changmin juga belum pulang juga, Kyuhyun ingin menelefon tapi ponsel sahabatnya itu tinggal. Setidaknya jika ada Changmin, Kyuhyun tidak habis kata seperti ini.

Kibum duduk di atas sofa sibuk mengkompres wajahnya. Tentu saja masih sakit. Jejak kebiruannya saja belum hilang. Beberapa kali Kibum juga melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang fokus menonton drama di televisi. Canggung. Kedua orang yang duduk saling bersebelahan tanpa benar-benar fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kau ingin sesuatu hyung?"

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke layar. Degup jantung Kyuhyun tiada hentinya berdebar. Meski luka parah begitu wajah Kibum masih tetap tampan. Sungguh menjerat Kyuhyun ke dalam pesonanya. Refleks Kyuhyun mengusap perut datarnya, saat ada Kibum serasa ia tidak membutuhkan hal lain. Tapi, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal konyol itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Bukankah kau harus punya?" dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Kenapa Kibum jadi cerewet? Ah, sepertinya Kyuhyun mengerti. Kibum sekarang dalam tahap penyesalan dan ingin berbuat baik kepada dirinya sebagai pengganti tingkah tidak bertanggung jawabnya. Pemikiran itu malah membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjambak rambut Kibum. Menoyor keras wajah lebam itu, tidak peduli Kibum semakin kesakitan.

"Aku ingin menjambak dan memukul mu." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Mematikan televisi dan mengubah posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum, kedua kaki yang di naikkan ke sofa dan di silangkan.

Alis Kibum terangkat sebelah. Apa dia salah tanya? Seperti nya iya. Nampak jelas mood Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis. Pipi gembil itu terangkat ke atas akibat senyum lebar Kyuhyun, mata bulatnya menyipit, berbeda dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang terangkat berada di depan wajah Kibum, menggerak-gerakkan jari jemarinya persis ingin menjambak.

Manis tapi, menyeramkan.

Kibum meneguk ludah kasar.

"Ba-baiklah..." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya agar mudah di jambak Kyuhyun nantinya. Memejamkan mata karena ia harus menerima hukuman lagi.

Ternyata bukan tarikan keras di rambut, yang ia terima sebuah kecupan lembut di kepala serta tangan panjang yang melingkar di bahunya. Kepala itu turun ke bahu Kibum dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke sana. "Aku ingin tidur..." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang namja manis itu. Perlahan-lahan Kibum mengubah posisi nya menjadi terlentang namun tetap merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun ke dekapannya. Sangat pelan sekali gerakan Kibum hingga mereka berdua rebahan di sofa, Kibum juga sengaja memposisikan tubuh mereka menyamping. Kibum masih sayang anaknya. Anak? Ya, tentu saja. Anak yang belum lahir itu adalah anak Kibum.

Dan Kibum tahu itu.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Malam harinya Changmin pulang. Dengan wajah berseri-seri senang. Ia juga menenteng dua plastik besar berisi makanan. "I'AM HOME EVERYBO~" Teriakan itu harus terhenti saat melihat dua insan yang masih lelap saling berpelukan. Wajah keduanya damai.

"Okay, jadi begini bocah." Changmin tersenyum simpul. Tidak mau mengganggu kedua sejoli itu, ia membereskan bawaannya dan tidak lupa mengusap lembut rambut dongsaeng kesayangannya. Changmin tidak tahu berapa besar rasa sayang nya ke Kibum. Mereka bersama sejak kecil. Tanpa ayah dan ibu. Sedikit banyaknya perasaan bersalah itu masih menghantui Changmin sampai sekarang, dia pernah membenci Kibum. Karena bocah itu, ibunya pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Begitulah yang Changmin kecil pahami dulu.

Changmin sempat tidak mau berbicara dengan Kibum, bahkan melihatnya saja enggan. Saat Kibum menginjak usia ketiga. Bocah itu dengan polosnya selalu mengajak Changmin bermain. Mereka tinggal bertiga, itu pun sering di tinggalkan tuan Kim dan yang merawat mereka terkadang keluarga dari ibu atau ayahnya, terkadang juga di sewa oleh tuan Kim dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan keluarga.

Pernah beberapa kali mereka di titipkan dalam jangka waktu lama di salah satu keluarga dari ibu atau ayahnya. Benci. Changmin sangat membenci nya karena mereka tidak ada yang mengerti rasa kehilangan yang Changmin rasakan. Mereka lebih sayang Kibum yang cerdas daripada dirinya. Padahal, Kibum itu yang menyebabkan ibunya pergi.

"Bocah ini... tetap saja berbuat ulah." Gumam Changmin di sela kegiatannya membereskan makanan yang ia bawa. Changmin menghela panjang. Membuka memori lama tidak semenyenangkan biasanya. Kibum itu menjadi dingin, karena ulahnya. Kibum tetap membela nya meski Changmin pernah mendorong tubuh bocah itu hingga luka-luka. Di saat itulah Changmin sadar betapa berharga nya Kibum.

Kibum yang masih berusia 5 tahun tidak marah malah mengucap maaf padanya karena menghilangkan ibu mereka. Sangat polos. Kibum ikutan membenci orang-orang yang Changmin benci. Kecuali untuk bibi Jaejoong, karena saat itu Kibum pernah melihat Changmin menangis di pangkuan Jaejoong dan bibi cantiknya itu mengusap lembut rambut Changmin. Di balik pertengkaran mereka, Kibum bisa ambil kesimpulan mereka saling sayang. Dan, Changmin tahu itu.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan Kibum, Kyu..." Changmin masih setia bermonolog. Paling tahu sifat Kibum yang jika sudah menyayangi tidak akan pernah main-main. Jadi, untuk banyak alasan itulah Changmin mendukung pasangan yang menurutnya aneh. Kibum itu aneh. Dan yang ia cintai juga aneh.

Changmin hanya tertawa simpul mengingatnya.

Lagipula, Changmin menemui Sehun tadi. Untuk menanyakan perihal pertengkaran mereka. Well... apa yang Changmin dapat? Kebingungan Sehun. Bocah tinggi yang ia kira pasangan hidup Kibum itu malah bertanya keadaan Kibum dan dimana ia tinggal. Cerewet sekali.

"Dasar bocah." Changmin tersenyum geli.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Changmin terpaksa membangunkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Mereka pasti belum makan malam. Changmin masih sayang Kibum dan untuk Kyuhyun, mana mungkin ia tega dengan namja yang tengah hamil, bisa-bisa anaknya tidak bergizi nanti.

"Aku malas ke dapur. Mau disini saja." Manjanya Kyuhyun kambuh. Wajah baru bangun dan terlihat kusut membuat ia berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan. Efek hamil atau memang wajah Kyuhyun semakin chubby dan kekanakan.

"Di gendong?" tawar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Ani! Aku mau disini. Sambil nonton..." persis bak anak kecil merajuk. Kyuhyun menggembungkan dan mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya. Duduk bersila dan mencoba tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Changmin terkekeh kecil. Kemudian ia melirik Kibum yang masih duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ternyata Changmin salah fokus. Melihat Kibum mendorong ia untuk tertawa keras.

Mata Kibum lekat ke wajah merajuk Kyuhyun. Wajah Kibum memerah. Dia sangat terpesona oleh Kyuhyun. Belum lagi jakun Kibum yang naik-turun menelan ludah. Karena lapar? Ya, benar. Tapi, lapar dalam artian lain. Changmin juga tidak sengaja melihat gembungan yang tercetak indah di antara selangkangan Kibum.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil lewat di pikiran Changmin. Jarang-jarang dia bisa mengerjai Kibum.

"Aku ambil makanan mu." Tanpa menunggu respon Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung melesat ke dapur. Tidak lama membawa semangkuk jajamyeon yang sudah ia hangatkan. Tadinya Changmin ingin menghidangkan samgyeul, bibimbap, bahkan bulgogi yang baru ia borong. Tapi, kalau begitu ia tidak bisa melancarkan aksinya. Sesuai dugaan Changmin, dongsaeng datarnya masih terpaku mempelototi Kyuhyun. Semakin terkembang liar senyuman iblis Changmin.

"Aku membeli jajamyeon kesukaanmu. Kau suka kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Changmin bertutut di depan Kyuhyun dan mulai menyuapi sahabatnya yang tampak tidak peka dengan sosok 'bernafsu' di sebelahnya. Sengaja tidak di sebelah Kyuhyun atau duduk diantara mereka. Kalau begitu, aksi nya tidak bisa di lihat Kibum. Biar saja lututnya sakit setelah ini, yang penting puas melihat reaksi Kibum nantinya.

Selang tiga sendok masuk. Sesuai yang di harapkan, dan Changmin memang sengaja menyulangkan Kyuhyun sedikit berlepotan. Kuah hitam jajamyeon terhampar di bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Changmin menjulurkan jari jempolnya mengusap perlahan bibir Kyuhyun. Sengaja menggerakkan secara sensual, menekan lembut bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Terakhir, mencubit belahan bibir bawah Kyuhyun gemas.

Sebenarnya jika tidak ingat sedang dalam misi mengerjai Kibum, Changmin bisa saja terlena sendiri. Dia baru tahu bibir Kyuhyun seperti jelly yang menggiurkan. Oh, Changmin menggeleng pelan. Salahkan jiwa cassanova nya yang masih aktif.

GREPP

Sedikit tersentak, Changmin menoleh ke arah Kibum yang mencengkram lengannya dan menjauhkan kasar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kibum sendiri terkejut dengan aksinya. Mata yang biasanya datar sedikit membulat. Tapi, bukan Kibum namanya jika tidak bisa cepat mengubah kembali ke ekspresi kesayangannya.

"Tadi ada nyamuk."

DOEEENGGG

Perut Changmin tergelitik keras mendengar jawaban asal Kibum. Selama ini Kibum tidak pernah berbuat tanpa di pikir terlebih dahulu. Mungkin, ini menjadi hal baru bagi dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih buat nyamuknya." Sindir Changmin. Kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan dan sudut bibir terangkat sebelah ke atas.

Kibum hanya diam. Melepas perlahan cengkramannya. "Biar aku yang menyuapkan Kyuhyun."

Changmin tersenyum puas. Apa yang ia harapkan melebihi dari yang di bayangkan. "Baiklah. Hyung serahkan padamu."

Mangkuk jajamyeon itu sudah berpindah tangan. Saatnya Changmin pamit undur diri dan menyibukkan diri dengan hal lain.

Kyuhyun menatap selera jajamyeon yang ada di tangan Kibum. Namun, bocah itu diam saja. Hingga Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lebih maju. "Bum-bum... Aaaaa..." Kyuhyun membuka mulut lebar. Dia sangat lapar. Wajar saja, Kyuhyun makan untuk dia dan sang jabang bayi. Tidak bisa dipinggirkan rasa lapar yang teramat sangat itu.

Terdiam sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya Kibum menyumpitkan penuh mie kuah hitam itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengunyahnya, tapi, Kibum terlalu banyak memasukkan mie. Kyuhyun jadi makan berlepotan. Pipi gembil nya membulat sempurna, naik-turun searah kunyahan nya.

Kibum meneguk ludah kasar lagi.

Dia juga lapar. Sangat lapar dan rasanya di mata Kibum hanya ada Kyuhyun yang bergerak sensual. Kyuhyun yang mengusap bibirnya perlahan, mata nakal seolah memancing Kibum memulai adegan panas. Mie jajamyeon yang sengaja Kyuhyun julurkan satu untuk menggoda Kibum memakan nya dari mulut nya langsung.

GLUPPP

Kibum tidak tahan. Tidak perduli aksi panas Kyuhyun hanya imajinasinya.

Meletakkan asal mangkuk jajamyeon itu ke meja di depan mereka.

Secepat kilat Kibum menyambar bibir Kyuhyun, melumat nya ganas dan mendorong lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Kyuhyun yang penuh jajamyeon. Mengambil sebagian mie yang ada di mulut Kyuhyun dan menelannya. Menyapu langit-langit mulut Kyuhyun, menyesap dalam semua rasa jajamyeon dan manis yang ada disana. Kibum menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Lidah Kibum bergerak liar membelit lidah Kyuhyun, mengajaknya melakukan pertarungan yang sudah di tentukan Kibum lah pemenangnya. Kekenyalan bibir atas dan bawah bagai jelly manis yang Kibum rasakan. Kecup, kecup, kecup. Seolah tiada waktu lain menikmati bibir ranum semerah cherry itu.

Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong dada Kibum. Mereka hampir 5 menit berciuman tanpa jeda. Sudah waktunya mengganti oksigen dan mungkin memulai babak kedua.

Kibum mengerti. Melepas 'makanan' nya meski ada perasaan tidak rela. Bibir dan lidah Kibum gatal. Tidak bisa diam dan tidak mau melepas rasa manis memabukkan barang hanya sedetik. Kibum juga tidak menghiraukan ia perlu oksigen yang banyak juga. Apalah artinya oksigen sekarang jika hidup Kibum ada pada sosok di depannya.

Bibir Kibum bergerak ke samping, mencium dan menggigit kecil pipi gembil Kyuhyun. Menghirup dalam aroma lembut yang menguar. Turun ke bawah dan mencium rahang Kyuhyun. Menjilat sensual kulit wajah Kyuhyun hingga ke dagu. Bermain-main liar di leher Kyuhyun terutama di bagian jakun mungil yang bergerak naik-turun seiring Kyuhyun mengambil dan menghembuskan udara.

Kibum mencetak banyak kiss mark disana.

"Eungghhh..." Kyuhyun mulai mendesah. Memejamkan mata menikmati permainan lihai Kibum. Meremas rambut hitam bocah itu dan memintanya 'memakan' habis lehernya. Kyuhyun bagai terbang ke nirwana. Ia menyukai setiap sentuhan yang Kibum berikan. Bagaimana jejak liur bocah itu membuat seluruh wajah hingga lehernya basah.

Mendengar desahan-desahan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum semakin bersemangat. Tangannya mulai turun dari leher Kyuhyun dan mengusap-usap sensual punggung nya. Semakin turun lalu meremas bongkahan kenyal yang selalu menggoda Kibum.

Tangan Kibum satunya beralih ke depan. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dan menyelusupkan jari jemari panjangnya ke dalam; memulai perjalanan menyenangkan meraba-raba tubuh mulus itu. Menggapai dua gunung kecil yang Kibum sukai. Menekan-nekan; memelintir; menarik; serta meremas gemas mainan kesukaannya itu.

"Aaaahhhhh... Bum-bum..." desahan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya melemas menghadapi gerakan liar Kibum. Sangat ingin tapi di sisi lain Kyuhyun mulai merasa lelah.

Kyuhyun jatuh ke pelukan Kibum. Menghembus nafas putus-putus tepat di telinga bocah itu. Tidak tahu bahwa yang Kyuhyun lakukan malah membangunkan sisi tergelap Kibum. Bocah itu merasakan geli nikmat akibat nafas hangat Kyuhyun.

Membuat ia tidak bisa lagi memberhentikan permainan meski Kyuhyun menolak nantinya.

Wajah Kibum kembali bergerak ke atas. Tepatnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. Mengulumnya sebentar hingga kemudian Kibum berbisik lirih disana. "Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Sangat. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk anak kita."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

Apa dia salah dengar?

Kibum mengatakan cinta dan akan bertanggung jawab? Mata Kyuhyun memanas, pemikiran lain singgah di benaknya. Mungkinkah Kibum mengatakannya karena mereka sedang dalam keadaan begini? Sakit sekali jika itu benar.

Kibum menghentikan aksinya mengeksplor telinga Kyuhyun saat merasakan basah di bahunya. Kibum menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam erat kedua sisi bahu Kyuhyun. Menegakkan tubuh namja manis itu di hadapannya, melihat tangis Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks... aku benci kau bocah. Kenapa kau mengatakannya sekarang?!" –ah, Kibum paham. Pasti sangat sakit menjadi Kyuhyun. Namun, apa boleh buat. Dua kali rencananya menyeleweng dari seharusnya. Ternyata, mencintai Kyuhyun itu penuh kejutan tak terduga.

"Maafkan aku." Kibum mengecup sebentar dahi Kyuhyun. Menangkup wajah manis itu dan mengecup kilat bibir itu. "Semua diluar rencana. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Nyatanya kau sangat menggoda." –sedikit berbohong di bagian Seunghyun mungkin tidak masalah. Memikirkan balik hanya akan membuat Kibum malu jika mengatakannya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Menggoda? Kata yang terlalu frontal menurutnya.

"Aku berencana mengatakannya setelah lulus ujian akselerasi. Aku ingin cepat SMA agar usia kita terlihat tidak begitu mencolok dan kau, tidak akan malu jalan denganku Kyu."

Hati Kyuhyun tersentuh. Oleh karena itu Kibum tidak acuh padanya selama ini. Mengurung diri di kamar dan belajar keras. Betapa bodohnya Kyuhyun memikirkan hal lain.

"Tapi, aku baru tahu kau seorang male pregnant. Maaf. Aku sempat bingung dan takut harus melakukan apa."

"Kau kan bocah." Cibir Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum simpul. Kyuhyun ternyata tidak semarah yang ia bayangkan. Tentu saja Kibum kalut mengetahui Kyuhyun hamil. Dia bingung. Banyak daftar rencana-rencana yang ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana cara mengakuinya dan bagaimana agar Kyuhyun juga tidak marah. Kibum sangat tahu ia sudah terpenjara di hati Kyuhyun. Maka itu, ia takut lebih menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, darimana luka-luka ini? Aku kira, kau dan Sehun bertengkar karena kau mencintainya dan... tidak mau bertanggung jawab." Suara Kyuhyun memelan di akhir. Takut dan gelisah menunggu jawaban Kibum.

"Itu..."

BRAKKKK

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN ITU DENGAN KYUHYUN!"

"EOMMA?!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Begitu datang, Heechul sudah di kerubungi aura hitam. Jalannya cepat, secepat tangannya menarik rambut Kibum dan menjauhkan dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. Sampai tubuh Kibum terseret dan jatuh ke lantai. Begitu-begitu Heechul tetap saja seorang laki-laki. Tenaganya tidak bisa di anggap enteng apalagi itu menyangkut Kyuhyun.

"YAKKK! EOMMA! HENTIKAN!"

Changmin yang sebenarnya dari awal memperhatikan adegan Kibum dan Kyuhyun dari balik dinding dapur, bergegas melepaskan aksi Heechul yang semakin brutal menjambaki rambut Kibum. Dia pernah merasakannya dan Changmin tidak tega juga melihat kekerasan itu langsung terjadi pada Kibum di depan matanya. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah menjahati Kibum lagi.

Changmin memang berniat menghancurkan aksi panas Kibum yang tidak tahu tempat. Tapi, itu nanti kalau sudah sampai ke inti sekali. Ternyata, tiba-tiba saja ada kejutan lain dari tetua iblis.

"Eomma! Eomma! Hentikan. Kibum masih sakit." Changmin mencekal kedua tangan Heechul. Menahan pergerakan Heechul dari belakang dengan mendekapnya kuat.

PLAKK  
PLAKK  
PLAKK

Dan Changmin pun harus merasakan sedikit pukulan Heechul yang brutal.

Kyuhyun membantu Kibum duduk kembali ke sofa. Merapikan rambut Kibum dan sedikit mengurutnya. "Sakit sekali Bum?" Kibum menggeleng, tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Eomma! Berhentilah berbuat brutal!" teriak Kyuhyun marah. Matanya menatap tajam Heechul.

Akhirnya pergerakan Heechul berhenti. Menetralkan nafasnya dan balas memandang sengit Kyuhyun. Sudah dibantu tapi anaknya tidak tahu terima kasih –menurut Heechul.

"Kau ini masih hamil muda Kyu! Kalau melakukan itu sekarang, janin mu bisa bermasalah bodoh." Ketus Heechul. Ia melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan diri seenaknya di antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Memisahkan dua orang yang mendengus kesal.

Heechul mengancing kemeja Kyuhyun. "Lihat! Banyak kiss mark dimana-mana. Bocah ini punya nafsu yang tinggi juga ternyata."

Changmin terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuan Heechul. Keturunan mereka mungkin yang mesum. Changmin sendiri juga mesum.

"Kenapa eomma bisa tiba-tiba disini, heh."

Heechul menunjuk vas bunga yang berada di meja kecil depan sofa mereka duduk. Kemudian menunjuk lukisan di atas televisi. "Kamera. Tentu saja eomma tidak seenak itu membiarkan kalian tinggal berdua. Eomma harus tahu yang terjadi. Di kamar mu dan Changmin juga ada. Di dapur bahkan di kamar mandi." Jawab Heechul santai.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling tatap. "Jadi?"

"Yeah... dan eomma juga memasang alat pendengar supaya bisa mendengar yang kalian katakan."

Hening.

Kalau itu adanya, berarti Heechul mengetahui yang mereka katakan dan artinya Heechul tahu semuanya.

Kesimpulannya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : Tinggal satu chapter lagi kan di bulan ini? Gimana, udah panjang kan untuk chapter ini? Dan tampaknya cerita ini akan segera berakhir. Readers setuju? Hehe. Ini gak Dik baca balik dan NO EDIT. So, mari maafkan dik kalo ada typo dan banyak kata absurd.**

**[Thanks For Review] Maaf gak bisa balas. Tapi, Dik selalu baca review kalian semua kok.**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	12. Chapter 12

NEXT~~~

Hehehehhehehehehehehehe.

Chapter palsu!


	13. Chapter 13

**[CHAP 12]**

* * *

**Maaf kalo banyak typo. Gak di baca balik karena ngerjain chapter ini dalam satu hari.**

* * *

**ENJOR STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Mata Changmin membola, "Termasuksesi curhat semalam?"

"Hmmm." Respon Heechul malas. "Ada anak yang tidak tahu untung. Lebih percaya dengan orang lain daripada eomma nya sendiri." Kyuhyun mencibir. Apa eomma nya tidak sadar diri? Sifat ababil nya itu sangat meragukan untuk di ajak bicara.

"Eomma memberikan Kibum tiga hari meluluhkan mu. Eomma berpikir kau marah pada nya, Kibum harus membujuk mu atas perbuatannya. Ternyata..." aura Heechul menggelap. Mata besar nya menyipit mengintimidasi. "Dengan begini kau sudah luluh. Murah sekali kau evil."

Pernyataan menyakitkan itu menyentak Changmin dan Kibum. Bisa-bisa nya Heechul berkata sekejam itu pada anak nya sendiri. Mimik serius dan nada suara datar. Kakak adik Kim itu mungkin punya ikatan batin, mereka sama-sama berpikir lebih baik di pukuli daripada di katai. Keduanya lamat-lamat memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang duduk bersimpuh sambil berteriak histeris memohon supaya appa tidak pergi? Cuma pergi menemui nenek selama sebulan."

Baik Kibum maupun Changmin tidak mau ambil bagian di percakapan antara ibu dan anak itu. Menakjubkan. Serasa satu sama lain sudah saling kebal.

Heechul menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang di balas hal sama oleh namja manis itu. Terus saling melempar pedang tajam dari mata masing-masing, seakan ingin menguliti lawan di depannya.

"Hiks..."

Isakan mulai terdengar di ruangan mencekam itu. "Hueeee...! Eomma jahat! Hueeeeee...!" di susul teriakan mengiris hati dari Kyuhyun. Ternyata pertandingan saling tatap itu di menangkan oleh Heechul. Wajar, Kyuhyun sedang masa transisi nya.

Heechul mendengus kesal. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Di sebelahnya Kibum sigap berpindah tempat ke depan Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh itu erat. "Kau beruntung evil walaupun eomma tidak setuju cara bocah ini."

Kyuhyun balas memeluk tubuh Kibum. Membenamkan wajah ke dada Kibum, menghirup tubuh bocah itu yang sangat menyenangkan. Perlahan Kyuhyun tidak menangis lagi. Menit berlalu, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan memukuli bagian depan tubuh Kibum secara brutal. Tidak tahu angin malaikat mana merasuki nya. Heechul dan Changmin saja sama-sama pasang wajah cengo.

"JADI... JADI KAU MENGAKUINYA KARENA EOMMAAAAAA...!"

GLEGARRR

JGERRRRR

Efek suara petir menemani teriakan 8 oktaf Kyuhyun.

Wajah namja hamil itu memerah sempurna. Cairan kental keluar dari hidungnya, air mata merembes kemana-mana. Miris sekaligus menyebalkan –menurut Heechul.

Kibum diam saja di pukuli Kyuhyun. Terlalu sabar atau bocah irit bicara itu sayang dengan kata-katanya sampai Heechul menggeram sendiri karena tidak sabar. Harusnya dia menjelaskan semua sekaligus tadi. Hormon Kyuhyun lagi terguncang-guncang nya. Heechul jamin kalau Kyuhyun yang biasa akan menyikapi nya dengan kepala dingin dan mulut panas. Oh, sama saja.

"Diam lah evil!" Sebagai eomma, Heechul jarang bermulut manis. Entah eomma siapa itu. "Saat eomma tahu, Kibum sudah lebih dulu menghadap appa mu di kantor. Dia berlutut di depan Hangeng. Itulah yang eomma lihat. Karena setelah mendengar sesi curhat kalian, eomma bergegas ke kantor appa mu. Ingin melabrak bocah ini." Menghela sejenak. "Karena emosi, eomma menghajar Kibum di tempat. Appa mu berusaha menahan eomma, tapi, Kibum berteriak dan mengatakan ia pantas mendapatkan semuanya. Barulah setelah itu, eomma tahu kalau Kibum berada di kantor appa mu dari pagi, meminta maaf sekaligus izin menikahimu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap Kibum menuntut jawaban. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu." Sebuah ciuman dalam di dahi Kyuhyun sekaligus penutup adegan malam hari itu. (ini mah karena Dik yang yang gak tau buat apalagi -,-)

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Tuan Kim pergi hanya kedok. Nyatanya, Kibum mengungkap kebenaran pertama kepada appa nya, lalu ke Hangeng. Niatnya memberitahu ke Heechul malam saja, tepatnya tengah malam. Jadi, ratu iblis itu sedang lelah-lelahnya. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang di terima Kibum –begitu-begitu Kibum berpikir ke depan. Ternyata, tidak anak, ibu pun sama. Selalu merusak rencana yang telah di rancang Kibum.

Dari terbitnya matahari, pemandangan Kibum yang terkulai lemas akibat muntah berakhir ke pelukan Kyuhyun hingga siang hari. Changmin bagai seorang diri di apartemen itu sampai siang.

"Ayo makan." Ajak Changmin sekaligus membangunkan kedua sejoli itu. Kyuhyun dan Kibum nurut. Perut mereka minta di isi. Terima kasih kepada Changmin yang dengan ikhlas mempersiapkan segalanya. Apa yang tidak untuk dongsaeng dan sahabat? Changmin tersenyum manis melihat keluarga nya. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan Kibum melangkahi nya sedini ini. Pemikiran Changmin di masa depan juga membiarkan Kibum menikah diluan, karena ia cassanova. Seorang cassanova akan tetap bermain dalam waktu lama.

Lalu, kenapa Changmin setuju menikah dengan Kyuhyun?

Menikah dengan Kyuhyun ada manfaatnya. Sahabat yang menjadi istri itu lebih pengertian. Tidak apa evil, posisi suami itu selalu menguntungkan. Changmin yakin dia bisa mengatur Kyuhyun di masa depan. Tapi, itu rencana kemarin. Sekarang sudah beda.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai.

Dengan cara mereka sendiri.

'Ting... Tong...'

Bel berbunyi. Changmin mengisyaratkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun agar ia yang membuka. Aksi Kibum menyuap Kyuhyun tidak mungkin di ganggu. Kalau ada Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh. Tapi, jadi sangat manja.

Di depan pintu sudah berdiri Ryewook. "Siang, Changmin." Sapanya malu-malu. Mata Changmin berbinar senang. Namja mungil nan imut di depannya sungguh memikat hati. Dengan segala tingkah polos dan kekanakannya. Changmin mempersilahkan Ryewook masuk. "Kibum masih makan dengan Kyuhyun." yang mendapat anggukan dari Ryewook.

"Aku menunggu Kibum di kamarnya saja." Sahut Ryewook.

Changmin tidak senang mendengarnya. Kenapa harus belajar di kamar? Artinya mereka hanya berdua saja kan? Changmin tidak terima. Ryewook bisa pindah ke lain hati nanti. "Belajarnya disini saja hyung."

"Tapi, nanti tidak enak dengan kau dan Kyuhyun. Kalian kan perlu waktu bersama." Perihal rencana pernikahan ini sudah di ketahui Ryewook, hanya saja bukan Kibum dan Kyuhyun melainkan dengan Changmin. Belum ada yang memberitahu, Changmin mau saja mengatakannya. Tapi ia berpikir belum saatnya. Bagaimanapun Ryewook adalah seorang guru. Sebelum ada tindakan dari appa nya Kyuhyun –Hangeng, lebih baik di biarkan saja. Pernikahan Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga tinggal menghitung hari saja.

Changmin akan membalas lagi, tetapi, dua pasangan itu sudah selesai dengan makannya di dapur. Kibum membungkuk kecil, "Selamat siang, Ryewook-nim."

"Siang, Kibum."

Sementara Kyuhyun memandang datar makhluk imut itu. Kyuhyun lagi benci-benci nya terhadap siapa saja yang dekat dengan Kibum.

"Kenapa kau datang?" sinis Kyuhyun. Melupakan etika Ryewook itu lebih tua dan paling utama merupakan guru dari Kibum.

Pertanyaan menusuk itu tentu saja mengagetkan Ryewook, termasuk Changmin yang segera menepuk dahi melihat kecemburuan tidak beralasan sahabatnya. "Tentu saja mengajar Kibum, Kyu." Kata Changmin mewakili Ryewook.

Ryewook hanya tersenyum masam.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Kyuhyun cepat. "Tapi, ini kan hari Minggu. Rajin sekali mengajarnya."

"Hyung. Kita langsung ke kamar ku saja." Mata Kyuhyun membola. Tanpa izin darinya, Kibum berlalu melewatinya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar. Mengajak Ryewook ikut serta.

Amarah langsung naik ke ubun-ubun Kyuhyun.

"KIBUM!"

BLAM

Pintu kamar Kibum tertutup.

"Hiks..." isakan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. Rasanya sangat sakit. Baru saja ia merasa bahagia bisa bermanja-manja. Sekarang di depan matanya Kibum selingkuh dengan namja lain.

"Kau sangat melankolis Kyu. Kibum membutuhkan Ryewook setiap hari, apa kau tidak mau Kibum cepat menyelesaikan sekolahnya?" tangan Kyuhyun di tarik Changmin, menuntunnya menuju sofa. Mengusap punggung namja itu penuh sayang. Kalau begini jadinya, Changmin wajib merelakan Ryewook dan Kibum berdua di dalam. Kyuhyun masih terisak, larut dalam kecemburuan tidak beralasannya.

"Ta-tapi kan, bocah es itu bisa mengatakannya. Dia sangat dingin." Tarikan nafas lelah dilakukan Changmin. "Kau sudah lama mengenal Kibum. Mengertilah."

Kenop pintu kamar Kibum berputar, tidak lama wujud Kibum keluar dari sana. Ia melangkah ke tempat Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Merunduk kan wajah hingga sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Menarik dagu Kyuhyun dan memberi kecupan singkat. Serta menghapus jejak air mata di pipi itu.

"Aku belajar dulu, hyung." ujarnya lirih. Ekor mata Kibum melihat ke arah lain. Wajah datarnya memerah. Cepat-cepat Kibum mengecup singkat perut Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat datar. "Appa belajar dulu, baby."

Kemudian menegakkan badan dan kembali ke kamarnya secara cepat.

Kibum malu.

Entah mimpi darimana Changmin melihat ekspresi malu pada Kibum. "Bum-bum..." gumam sosok manis yang tengah hamil di sebelahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun di pastikan merah padam melebihi tomat. Sahabat evil nya itu tiba-tiba bertingkah bagai anak gadis. Menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

Changmin terkekeh. Manis sekali pasangan ini.

Beruntung ia menjadi orang yang dekat dengan keduanya. Yang mengerti sekali perilaku dan kebiasaan masing-masing. Karena Changmin bisa melihat, kebersamaan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang unik bisa mematahkan semua sifat dingin, jahil, pemarah, serta sifat buruk lainnya. Ekspresi-ekspresi yang tidak pernah sekali pun di tunjukkan keduanya saat lalu.

Changmin sampai mengukuhkan dalam hati, ia akan menjadi KiHyun shipper selamanya.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Selama menunggu Kibum selesai belajar, Kyuhyun dan Changmin sepakat menghubungi Minho, Jonghyun, dan Suho mengenai pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Sesuai perkiraan, semua spontan terkejut. Bahkan Minho dari seberang line terdengar suara jatuh yang begitu ketara. Mereka shock dan kata pertama yang terucap adalah, **MWO?!**

Kibum si bocah datar dan dingin. Suami dari Oh Sehun –yang sering di goda oleh Changmin. Jarang berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang akan menikah dan terlebih lagi, Kyuhyun mengandung?

Minho, Jonghyun, Suho, di akhir percakapan mengatakan datang secepat yang mereka bisa. Tentunya sebelum hari H.

Tidak puas hanya lewat telefon.

Telefon dari Heechul pun masuk. Eomma Kyuhyun itu berbicara mengenai persiapan pesta. Semua sudah di urus nya. Mulai dari tempat, undangan, cincin, dan busana mereka. Heechul mengenal pasti watak Kyuhyun yang paling malas soal mengurus-urus sesuatu. Biarkan lah anak nya itu bersenang-senang dengan Kibum. Persis yang di lihat Heechul dari layar hasil rekaman CCTV nya.

"Ne eomma." Dua hari lagi Kibum dan Kyuhyun melakukan foto pra-wedding. Heechul juga mengatakan mereka akan di jemput supir.

Tidak terasa Ryewook dan Kibum telah selesai belajar. Mereka keluar berbarengan. Changmin langsung menyambut Ryewook penuh minat, ia bertanya bagaimana belajarnya, dan apa ada peningkatan dari Kibum.

"Kibum sangat pintar. Dia cepat menangkap semua penjelasanku. Penalarannya akan soal logika juga kuat." Jelas Ryewook yang sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin.

Tanpa Changmin sadari, melakukan pendekatan dengan Ryewook membangun sisi dewasa pada dirinya. Lebih peduli dan sering berkata bijak. Bukan jiwa cassanova sekali.

Sama halnya dengan Ryewook. Celoteh panjang dan sikap kekanakan nya seakan teredam jika yang ia hadapi itu Changmin. Entah mengapa Ryewook ingin terlihat baik di mata Changmin. Ingin merasa pantas bersanding dengan Changmin.

Ah, bukankah cinta itu mengubah segalanya?

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"KIBUM...!"

Tidak lama keluar sosok Kibum dari kamarnya –juga kamar Changmin sejak pengakuan itu. Heechul tetap melarang pasangan yang akan menikah tidur bersama.

Bocah itu tampak kusut. Terhitung 20 kali ia sudah bolak-balik dari kamarnya ke kamar Kyuhyun hanya untuk...

"Ayo tersenyum!" –tersenyum.

Mulut Kibum rasanya menjadi kaku karena di suruh tersenyum lebar sampai gigi putihnya tampak semua. Setelah itu Kyuhyun akan mengusirnya.

Kibum balik lagi ke kamarnya. Kembali menghadapi buku-buku tebal dan essai nya. Demi ujian akselerasi. Karena Kibum juga berniat melompat kelas lagi kelas dua SMA nanti. Dia sudah terlanjur melakukan perjanjian dengan Hangeng untuk belajar cepat dan menggantikan posisi Hangeng dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa menerima tawaran Hangeng bersekolah di London. Kibum yakin ia mampu. Bukan hanya ilusi semata, Kibum benar-benar mengerahkan semua untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Ok.

Penjelasan di atas sangat bertele-tele. Intinya, Kibum belum mau jauh dari calon istrinya.

"KIBUM...!" pekikan lain dari Kyuhyun yang tiada hentinya meski jarum panjang di jam itu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Di saat itu jugalah Kibum akan keluar. Setiap ia keluar, penampilannya semakin berantakan. Rambut tidak serapi biasa, wajah tertekuk seribu, dan langkah kaki yang lama-lama di seret.

Changmin kasihan. Menaruh simpati besar kepada dongsaengnya yang kesusahan menghadapi ngidam nya Kyuhyun. Bisa saja bocah itu membawa pekerjaan nya ke kamar Kyuhyun dan tersenyum setiap saat tanpa harus pulang-balik. Keinginan Kyuhyun itu mudah tapi menjalankannya sulit. Kyuhyun menolak Kibum belajar di kamarnya dengan alasan, Kibum jadi tidak menyenangkan. Kalau dia membutuhkan Kibum, Kyuhyun akan memanggilnya.

Atau pilihan lainnya, Kibum meninggalkan tugasnya dan menemani Kyuhyun sampai namja manis itu bosan. Tapi, Kibum tidak bisa melakukan pilihan kedua. Essai yang dikerjakannya harus di kumpul besok.

Awal mendengar itu Changmin merasa wajar. Ternyata, yang di maksud Kyuhyun itu jauh lebih parah.

Setiap 10 menit sekali suara Kyuhyun akan menggelegar. Heran juga mengapa namja manis itu tidak tidur-tidur.

"Aku ingin melihat mu tertawa. Tawa nya harus besar!" kali ini permintaan Kyuhyun berbeda, pemintaan ke 25.

Wajah Kibum semakin datar. Seakan tidak ada aura disana. Kibum itu sudah sangat stress dengan essai nya. Dari banyak halaman yang di tentukan, Kibum masih mengerjakan seperempat nya.

"BUM! Kau menyebalkan! Cepat tertawa!" paksa Kyuhyun.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kibum akhirnya mencoba pilihan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya daritadi. Berbicara baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun perihal essai nya dan mencoba menawarkan pilihan tadi, Kibum disini mengerjakannya.

"NO! Kau harus tertawa yang kuat. Baby menginginkannya. Kau sebenarnya tidak menginginkan baby kan! Hiks..." –inilah yang paling melemahkan Kibum. Setiap kali Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan keinginan dan merasa tertekan sedikit saja, air mata itu selalu keluar. Kyuhyun sudah pantas mendapat award akting terbaik.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

GLEK

Bulu kuduk Changmin meremang seketika. Suara tawa yang keras itu, tidak di ragukan lagi milik Kibum. Kenapa bocah itu tiba-tiba tertawa? Apa Kibum jadi gila karena Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun berbahaya.

Begitulah yang Changmin percayai.

Tidak lama Kibum keluar. Ini lebih mengerikan dari suara tawa tadi. Kibum bagai kehilangan nyawa. Raga kosong yang berjalan.

"Bum..." panggil Changmin lirih. Bocah itu terus berjalan. Persis mayat hidup yang kasat mata. Tampaknya ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Changmin mengambil sikap menengahi pasangan itu dengan mendatangi Kyuhyun, eits, tidak jadi. Changmin mengurungkan niatnya. Cepat-cepat langkahnya berbalik arah ke kamar nya dan Kibum.

Changmin masuk tanpa mengetuk. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan, meminimalisir suara langkahnya agar tidak mengganggu Kibum. Disana, di meja rias yang berubah fungsi menjadi tempat belajar Kibum, bocah itu duduk diam; tidak terlihat sedang belajar karena kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas meja dan tangan Kibum sebagai bantalannya.

Changmin mendekat. "Bum..." panggilnya. Tidak mendapat sahutan juga, Changmin menyentuh bahu Kibum. Sedikit mengguncang nya. Changmin takut sekali karena stress, dongsaeng nya itu sudah tiada (hiperbola). "Bum..." panggil Changmin lagi. Rasa cemas langsung menyelimutinya.

"Bum..." satu goyangan di bahu.

"Bum..." tiga guncangan di kedua bahu.

"Bum..." tidak terhitung Changmin menggoyang-goyang tubuh Kibum (err –bahasanya berbahaya XD)

"BUM!" teriak Changmin.

"APA!" setelah mendapat gangguan paling menyebalkan sejagat raya, Kibum akhirnya menengadah dan berteriak marah kepada Changmin. Kepala Kibum serasa ingin pecah saat itu juga. Berpikir, kenapa orang-orang di rumah ini tidak ada yang pengertian?

Changmin tertegun. Hatinya terguguh melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Pemandangan wajah Kibum. Bocah itu menangis. MENANGIS. Matanya merah. Pipinya basah. Air mata masih keluar sedikit-sedikit dari bola mata yang biasanya dingin itu.

"Oh, Bum. Maafkan hyung." sesal Changmin. Dia merengkuh tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukan. Mengusap-usap rambut hitam dongsaengnya. "Pasti berat menjadi calon appa. Kau harus kuat." Gumam Changmin. Di usia yang dini, tentu saja Kibum belum siap lahir dan batin. Tapi, apapun alasannya. Jika sudah siap melakukan 'itu' harus siap menanggung segalanya.

SRETTT

Kibum mendorong tubuh Changmin agar menjauh. Dia menangis karena ia ingin. Manusia itu bebas berekspresi –persepsi Kibum. "Aku tidak butuh simpati mu hyung. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Changmin memutar bola mata bosan. Dia salah orang untuk di kasihani ternyata.

Tapi, apa yang tidak buat Kibum?

"Ok. Ok. Karena kau juga jarang minta bantuan, katakanlah." Hitung-hitung dongsaengnya lagi membutuhkan dirinya. Changmin yakin dia sudah di anggap kakak yang baik di mata Kibum. Changmin semakin merasa ia berwibawa beberapa hari ini.

"Kerjakan essai ku."

Tanpa basa dan basi. Kibum minggir dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan Changmin. Menunjuk laptop yang masih menyala dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal –ada yang terbuka, ada yang masih tertutup.

"Yakk! Kau mengejek ku!" hardik Changmin tidak terima. Siapapun tahu Kibum punya otak yang lebih encer darinya.

"Kau sering membuat lirik lagu."

Changmin memang sering membuat lirik lagu buat Jonghyun atau untuk mereka nyanyikan bersama. KyuLine mempunyai bakat di bidang musik. Hanya saja, kalau membentuk Band, mereka punya keluarga dan kehidupan masing-masing. Anggap saja sebagai selingan waktu masa sekolah. Dan ternyata, sering bersikap tidak peduli, Kibum tahu juga mengenai bakat terpendam nya itu.

"Itu berbeda Bum. Membuat lirik lagu itu di sertai perasaan dan imajinasi."

Kibum diam sejenak. "Aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya hyung. Ini tentang perasaan seseorang yang menyukai orang lebih tua darinya."

Kali ini giliran Changmin yang diam. Ia melihat essai yang dikerjakan Kibum. Ternyata benar, hanya penjelasan dan pembuktian dari sisi psikologis. Di dunia kejiwaan, menyukai yang jauh lebih tua termasuk penyakit hati.

"Aneh sekali essai mu Bum." Mata Changmin sibuk menelusuri essai yang telah di buat Kibum.

"Ryewook hyung yang merekomendasikan membuat tentang penyakit kejiwaan."

Ryewook?

Ah, Changmin tersenyum sendiri. Jadi, yang dirasakannya pada Ryewook termasuk penyakit. Bahagianya. Berbeda itu menyenangkan.

"Hyung?" Kibum sedikit bergidik mendapati Changmin tersenyum sendiri. "Kau bisa mencari referensi dari buku-buku itu."

Masih dengan senyuman, Changmin berkata lantang. "Baiklah dongsaeng tersayangku! Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Pergilah ke tempat calon istri mu itu." kekeh Changmin di akhir.

"KIBUM!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengusap wajah nya kasar.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana." Changmin mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga keluar pintu, terakhir ia mengedip nakal. "Kau sengaja mengambil topik itu karena memikirkan Kyuhyun kan. Kau manis sekali Bum." Changmin mencubit pipi Kibum pelan baru setelah nya ia masuk dan sibuk mengerjakan essai.

Changmin tidak sadar ia bahkan menyukai yang lebih tua jaraknya dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun. 6 tahun. Sedangkan Kibum ke Kyuhyun berbeda 4 tahun.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"KI..." teriakan Kyuhyun berhenti karena sosok yang ditunggunya telah datang. Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar. "Senyum!" pintanya langsung.

Bukan nya tersenyum, Kibum merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Kyuhyun berangsur mundur, wajah Kibum terlihat penuh arti. Dan itu membuat merinding.

"Aku akan disini menemani mu Kyu." suara berat Kibum mendesah. Memberi getaran lebih banyak kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kau... kembali ke sana. Sana. Sana." Usir Kyuhyun. Ia sangat gugup. Posisi Kibum sudah merapat ke tubuhnya. Penampilan Kibum yang berantakan, mata nya yang menatap Kyuhyun intens, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun membeku di tempat. Ingin menolak, tapi, pesona Kibum menghipnotisnya untuk tetap membiarkan bocah itu berlaku sesukanya.

Hingga...

BRUKKK

Kibum merebah di samping Kyuhyun, memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun posesif. "Tidurlah Kyu. Sudah larut." Tangan hangat Kibum mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun. Sesekali memberi kecupan ringan di perut dan dahi Kyuhyun. Membawa calon istrinya beristirahat. Disamping Kibum juga sangat lelah. Ia sedang belajar menjadi suami dan ayah.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna, untunglah lampu kamar itu telah mati. Pikirannya sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Ternyata, Kibum tidak melakukan apapun.

Kyuhyun kecewa.

E?

Menggeleng-geleng kuat. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kibum. Berharap bocah itu tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat namun ternyata, jantung Kibum lah sekarang yang berdetak cepat –Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya. Detakan itu bagai melodi penghantar tidur bagi Kyuhyun dan pastinya sang jabang bayi.

Ini hal pertama bagi Kyuhyun, tidur berdua dan di dekap erat oleh orang lain. Begitupun Kibum.

Saat kedua sejoli itu telah tertidur pulas. Di sebelah, Changmin dengan wajah masih ceria mengetik-ngetik sesuka hatinya untuk essai Kibum. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan buku sebagai referensi. Changmin mengarang bebas dengan membayangkan wajah Ryewook.

Berdoa saja essai Kibum diterima.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Changmin menyerahkan dengan bangga hasil kerjanya kepada Kibum di pagi hari. Namja jangkung itu padahal bergadang mengerjakannya, memperhitam kantung matanya, tapi, senyum lebarnya tetap mengembang.

Essai itu lebih pantas di katakan curahan hati seorang cassanova Changmin yang mendekati tobatnya.

Kibum menerima saja, meski ada curiga setelah melihat wajah bodoh hyungnya. "Hari ini Ryewook datang?" tanya Changmin semangat.

Kibum menggeleng. "Hari ini bertemu di sekolah, sekalian mengantarkan essai ini." Kemeja biru tua dan celana hitam. Kibum sudah siap berangkat.

Changmin mengikuti Kibum sampai depan pintu. Sekarang pukul 8 pagi, waktu yang lumrah untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan Kyuhyun masih lelap di kamar tanpa tahu calon suaminya akan berangkat.

"Ini." Changmin menyerahkan minuman isotonik penghilang rasa mual. Kibum muntah sedikit pagi ini, kemajuan yang bagus. Tapi, tetap saja mewanti-wanti untuk ke depannya. Kibum menerima minuman itu, siap-siap keluar apartemen.

"Eh, tunggu." Sergah Changmin cepat. Kibum berbalik, alisnya terangkat satu. "Bisa kau bantu hyung..."

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Maaf ya Kyu. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Kyuhyun melipat tangan di atas dada. Mengerucutkan bibir. Belum hilang rasa kesalnya akan kepergian diam-diam Kibum tadi pagi, sekarang sahabat tiangnya izin pergi keluar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di apartemen. Kyuhyun tidak suka sendiri! Siapa nanti yang di minta nya jika menginginkan sesuatu?

"Tunggu sampai Kibum pulang!"

"Kibum tidak akan pu..." Changmin menghentikan katanya. "Ma-maksudku, Kibum lama pulang nya. Dia tadi bilang akan sangat sibuk di sekolah." Ralat Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, sahabat tiangnya semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi, kau meninggalkan aku sendiri heh!"

"Kau bisa ke rumah Heechul eomma."

Wajah Kyuhyun bertekuk seribu mendengar nama tetua iblisnya. "Aku tidak mau! Eomma itu jahat!"

Changmin mencoba mencari-cari alasan lain. Dia sudah sangat terlambat. "Ayolah Kyu. Lihat keuntungannya, kalau kau meminta apa saja, pasti di kabulkan Heechul eomma."

Kyuhyun menghela panjang, "Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku tidak sekeras kepala itu tiang. Pergilah, aku akan menelefon eomma untuk mengantar jemputan ke sini."

"Kau serius?"

"Cepat atau aku berubah pikiran."

"Terima kasih sayangku!"

CHUPP

Changmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang makin hari makin berisi. Mumpung tidak ada Kibum. Lalu, ia pergi keluar.

"Tck! Dasar tiang!" rutuk Kyuhyun.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Derap langkah kaki Kyuhyun menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai apartemennya. Jemputan dari Heechul sudah datang. Kyuhyun tinggal turun ke bawah menggunakan lift. Kyuhyun menunggu di depan lift yang sedang di gunakan. Tidak lama pintu lift terbuka.

"Omo!" pekik Kyuhyun spontan.

Dua orang namja berbeda tinggi dan berbeda warna kulit tengah ciuman panas di dalam. Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, namja yang lebih pendek dan berkulit agak gosong (-,-) mendorong namja tinggi dan berkulit putih hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Namja berkulit agak gosong itu melap bibirnya dan menunduk malu. Sedangkan yang namja berkulit pucat menyeringai senang.

"Sehun!" rasa kaget Kyuhyun belum selesai. Demi wajah datar Kibum! Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Sehun dan namja berkulit agak gosong ciuman panas! Dan apa-apaan ekspresi bocah yang ia katakan albino itu? Menyeringai? Rasanya kepala Kyuhyun ingin pecah di tempat.

Sehun yang menyadari itu calon istri teman es nya, membalas dengan senyum lima jari. Menggenggam tangan namja berkulit agak gosong yang ia bawa keluar dari lift. "Hai, Kyuhyun hyung." sapa Sehun. Sementara si namja berkulit agak gosong (suer, Dik ngakak ngetiknya, kalian tahu gak nih orang siapa -,-) membungkuk kecil. Semburat kemerahan yang samar terlihat di pipi agak kelamnya menegaskan namja itu tengah di landa rasa malu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sehun tajam. Meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya sekarang juga!

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu dengan keadaan begini. Tapi, tidak apa. Lebih mudah bagiku menjelaskannya padamu hyung." mulai Sehun. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi malu-malu anak kucing, tidak ada lagi nada lembut ke-uke-an. Kyuhyun sekarang melihat Sehun yang keren.

Dan Kyuhyun baru menyadari, wajah Sehun juga terlihat manly.

"Dia Kim Jongin. Atau hyung bisa memanggilnya Kai. Dan Kai, adalah kekasihku sekarang."

Si namja berkulit agak gosong atau bernama Kai membungkuk kecil. Meski kulitnya sangat kontras dengan Sehun, wajah manis nya tidak bisa di anggap main-main. Sungguh mempesona dengan segala kekurangannya.

"Annyeong hyung."

"A-annyeong." Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum bisa menyingkirkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Nah, hyung ingin ke mana? Aku dan Kai mau berkunjung. Aku baru mendapat kabar dari Changmin hyung dua hari lalu. Aku ingin bertemu Kibum."

Kyuhyun mengenyahkan semua rasa shock nya. Berbalik menatap Sehun dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kibum pergi ke sekolah dari pagi, sampai sekarang belum balik. Dia sibuk mengurus program akselerasinya."

"Tck! Kenapa tidak tepat sekali! Kibum pasti tidak membawa ponselnya?" terka Sehun yang langsung di angguki Kyuhyun. "Padahal aku ingin memperkenal Kai dengan nya. Jadi, hyung ingin ke mana?"

"Pulang ke rumah."

"Eum, baiklah. Lain kali saja kami berkunjung nya. Hyung mau turun ke bawah kan? Kita sama saja."

Kyuhyun menatap ragu Sehun. Bocah albino yang sudah berubah. Kyuhyun takut mendapat tontonan gratis di dalam lift seperti tadi.

"Tenang saja hyung. Selama Kai tidak memperlihatkan wajah manisnya, aku tidak akan menyerangnya."

Siapa saja, Kyuhyun rasanya ingin muntah hebat.

"Jadi, kau seme?"

"Hahahahahaha. Tentu saja! Aku dan Kibum tidak bisa bersatu karena kami sama-sama Seme sejati! Aku hanya berakting hyung. Senang menggodamu selama ini."

Hening.

PLAKKK

Anggap itu hadiah kasih sayang dari Kyuhyun untuk Sehun.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Mobil keluarga Cho memasuki pekarangan rumah megah mereka, membawa tuan muda nya ke rumah. Di depan Kyuhyun baru saja ada mobil lain yang berhenti. Mungkin saja tamu eomma nya.

Supir pribadi Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya, perlahan Kyuhyun keluar. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam.

"Eomma!" jerit Kyuhyun tidak tahu tata krama.

Tidak ada sahutan. Biasanya Heechul langsung menyemburkan bisa ular nya ke Kyuhyun lalu terjadilah perang dunia ke sekian. Kyuhyun tentu saja kesal. Jangan-jangan eomma nya tengah menghadapi sakaratul maut.

"EOMMMAAAA!" jerit Kyuhyun lebih kencang. Terlalu malas mengecek ke seluruh penjuru rumah, ke kamar eomma nya saja malas. Kyuhyun memilih duduk anteng di sofa depan.

Seorang pelayan datang terburu-buru, "Maaf tuan Kyu. Tapi, tuan Heechul berada di taman bersama tamu nya."

Alis Kyuhyun menukik. Tamu? Heechul tidak pernah seberani itu membawa tamu sampai ke taman besar keluarga mereka. Mendengar itu membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Apa Heechul selingkuh? NOOO!

Kyuhyun bergegas ke dapur. Langkahnya di percepat tiap detiknya. Sampai ia tidak sadar sedang berlari sekarang. "Eomm..." panggilan Kyuhyun terhenti sesaat membuka pintu besi menuju taman.

Seorang namja bertubuh tegap, tinggi, dan postur tubuh yang sangat di kenali Kyuhyun. Dari punggung nya saja pun Kyuhyun sudah sangat yakin siapa namja itu. Tanpa sadar air mata Kyuhyun keluar. Membasahi pipi nya.

"Seunghyun hyung..." gumam nya.

Namja itu berbalik. Memperlihatkan wajah tampan bak patung dewa yunani miliknya. Tersenyum tipis melihat sosok namja yang sangat ia rindukan. Menyalahkan diri saat itu juga melihat air mata murni itu keluar dari mata boneka Kyuhyun. "Kyu..." panggilnya lirih. Tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa haru yang di rasanya.

Seunghyun berjalan mendekat. Merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kyu..." panggilnya lagi. Seolah telah beribu tahun ia tidak memanggil nama itu.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Dia bingung harus senang atau marah. Namja di masa lalu nya yang teramat di cintai Kyuhyun akhirnya datang. Tapi... bersamaan luka itu ikut masuk ke hatinya. Menusuk-nusuk perlahan dan dalam.

"PERGIIII!" teriak Kyuhyun. Nafasnya memburu. Kyuhyun menolak tubuh Seunghyun kuat, tapi, sia-sia. Lengan Seunghyun telah mengunci tubuhnya. Memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Menahan semua rasa sakit akibat pukulan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Seunghyun tahu, Kyuhyun lah yang paling sakit sekarang. "Pergi! Pergi! Per... gi... ku mohon." Tenaga Kyuhyun melemah. Tinggal pukulan kecil lah yang ia layangkan ke Seunghyun.

"Maafkan hyung, Kyu..." Seunghyun mencium dalam pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan semua rasa bersalahnya kepada namja manis itu. Namja yang telah tumbuh dewasa.

Heechul tersenyum miris. Ia tidak menyangka respon Kyuhyun tetap sama. Heechul rasa tidak apa memanggil Seunghyun sekarang karena keberadaan Kibum. Heechul tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia lah yang mengundang Seunghyun dan... Heechul buntu bagaimana menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Tolong Kyu. Tidak adakah rasa maaf mu pada hyung?"

"Kau jahat. Kyu benci orang jahat..." isak Kyuhyun.

Bagai reka ulang, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti bocah berusia 10 tahun yang di peluk erat oleh remaja berusia 18 tahun. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang manja dan Seunghyun yang senantiasa bersabar dengan segala tingkah Kyuhyun.

Tidak melihat perbedaan usia yang begitu mencolok. Seunghyun akan selalu menyayangi Kyuhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Setelah 8 tahun lamanya sejak kepergian Seunghyun. Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu mencari kebahagiaan lain dan berjanji tidak akan memaafkan remaja 18 tahun yang hilang tanpa sebab.

Isak tangis Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang. Nafasnya mulai teratur. Rasa hangat yang di keluarkan tubuh itu terasa sangat nyaman. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memungkiri, ia sangat merindukannya.

Aroma tubuh yang tetap sama.

Rasa hangatnya.

Dan, lebih terasa nyaman karena tubuh itu lebih lebar dari 8 tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan sosok Seunghyun.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Hari sudah malam. Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau bicara dengan Seunghyun secara terbuka. Sedari tadi Heechul sebagai alat komunikasi Kyuhyun. Ingin marah, tapi, Heechul juga tidak sejahat itu.

"Kita makan diluar?" Seunghyun mencoba menanya hal lain setelah pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelum nya di tanggapi Kyuhyun datar.

"Eomma, katakan pada orang jahat itu untuk pulang dan makan di rumahnya sendiri!"

Heechul menghela panjang. Dia berharap Hangeng cepat pulang dari kantor.

"Kyu. Pergilah. Perbaiki hubungan kalian. Seunghyun sudah jauh-jauh datang dari California."

"Siapa suruh dia pergi!" keukeh Kyuhyun.

Heechul naik pitam. Kenapa Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala? Sampai sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai tipis, Heechul mendapat ide bagus. Seunghyun yang melihat perubahan Heechul hanya bisa antisipasi saja.

"Kyu..." panggil Heechul dingin. "Kalau kau tidak pergi. Makan malam mu nanti semua sayur. Pergi sama Seunghyun, eomma tidak melarang kau memakan apapun."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mencoba mencerna tawaran langka itu. Memakan apapun, artinya... "Es krim juga boleh?"

Seunghyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Hanya itu dan Kyuhyun masuk ke perangkap Heechul? Hebat sekali. Seunghyun tidak tahu Kyuhyun masih bersifat kekanakan.

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun ingin terpekik girang, tapi, segera ditahan setelah mengingat keberadaan Seunghyun. Berdehem kecil, Kyuhyun memasang wajah angkuh. "Baiklah. Karena es krim."

Serempak Heechul dan Seunghyun saling pandang. Tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Begitu turun dari mobil, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat di depan Seunghyun. Ia bungkam selama perjalanan. Tidak mengacuhkan perkataan panjang Seunghyun.

Seunghyun hanya menghela panjang menyikapi nya.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling restoran, mencari-cari meja yang kosong sampai seorang pelayan datang dan menuntun Kyuhyun ke meja kosong. Seunghyun berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan. Meja nomor 19." Ujar pelayan itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia ingin segera duduk sampai suara yang sangat ia kenali masuk ke indera pendengarannya. "Maaf menunggu lama hyung."

Kyuhyun berbalik. Tepat dua meja dari tempat mereka, disana berdiri Kibum lalu duduk di depan seorang namja yang duduk lebih dulu disana. Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku. Sampai malam hari tadi ia tidak mendapat kabar dari Kibum. Dan sekarang, bocah itu berada di restoran bersama namja lain yang Kyuhyun amati adalah Ryewook –guru Kibum.

Apa mungkin mereka istirahat dan makan disini?

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Tempat ini terlalu mewah untuk mengajak seorang guru.

"Kyu?" Seunghyun menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Heran kenapa namja manis itu tiba-tiba diam.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Kibum mengedarkan pandangan. Menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri menatapnya, dan seorang namja dewasa di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling pandang dalam diam.

"Kibum? Ada apa?" Ryewook melihat gelagat aneh Kibum mengikuti arah pandangnya. Sedikit terkaget melihat Kyuhyun dan namja asing disana. "Kyu?" bingung Ryewook.

Kibum bangkit dari tempat nya mendekati Kyuhyun.

Langkahnya terhenti saat...

"Kyu kau mengenalinya?"

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun...

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : IKA ZORDICK WAJIB BACA!**

** Ini udah 5k words! Seandainya ika gak update semua FF nya malam ini. Dik akan ngarungin kamu! Ingin ngejelasin perjuangan (?) Dik membuat ini, tapi, tidak jadi. Yang penting udah update dan Dik tinggal nunggu FF ika. Btw. Dik ada ngirim PM ke Ika dua hari lalu. Tampaknya kau belum membacanya Ka. Awalnya Dik gak pengen ngotot. Tapi, sekarang ngotot permintaan itu harus di kabulin.**

**NAH SEKARANG BUAT READERS!**

**Maafkan Dik yang gak update di bulan Desember. HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! LOP U**

**Jiwa KiHyun Dik merosot drastis. Untuk melanjutkan FF ini aja karena ancaman si Ika. Jadi, maaf kalau KiHyun nya gak terasaaaaa... Dik sungguh mengerjakan ini membaca FF KiHyun lain dulu. Mantengin foto-foto ke-manly-an seorang Kibum. Nyingkirin shipper SiBum Dik yang bangkit.**

**Dan Dik juga lagi pengen buat TOPKYU. Tapi, udah deh. Fokus ke KiHyun dulu.**

**Resolusi Dik di tahun ini, semoga jadi kuliah ke USU. Terus nyembelih ika. -,-**

**Chapter selanjutnya...**

**Dik gak mau janji :p**

**[Thanks For Review] HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015 READERS! Semoga apa yang kalian harapkan dan yang belum tercapai semua terkabul di tahun ini. Dan... Ingat usia bertambah! Kkkkkk.**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap Review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	14. Chapter 14

[CHAP 13]

* * *

**Dik heran, kok pada bilang Heechul dukung Seunghyun? Gak baca teliti sih... Di note akan Dik jelaskan.**

**Sebelumnya, Selamat Bertambah Tua Cho Kyuhyun...! Happy 28 years! **

**(sebenarnya 27 kan -,-)**

* * *

ENJOY STORY!

[Love You All]

LullabyDik

Presents

.

.

Seunghyun mengangguk kan kepala tanda mengerti. Kemudian, menarik kursi Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkan namja manis itu duduk. "Wajahmu terlihat kaget tadi. Hyung kira..."

"Aku melihat kecoa di atas meja." Sela Kyuhyun cepat tanpa berpikir panjang atas jawabannya.

"Kecoa?" Seunghyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru restoran. Mewah, semua barang tertata rapi, terlihat bercahaya karena higenisnya. Cukup aneh mendengar seekor kecoa berada di atas meja. "Kau yakin Kyu?"

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin bertekuk. Ingin pergi, tapi, ia juga tidak sebodoh itu tidak melihat kerjaan si bocah mesum di restoran bersama Ryewook. Selingkuh? Kyuhyun akan merebus Kibum hidup-hidup jika itu terjadi. "Apa masalahmu hyung? Aku yakin, aku tidak yakin, bukan urusanmu."

Seunghyun menghela panjang. Bagus! Ternyata begini menghadapi seorang namja yang tengah hamil –tiada habisnya. Perlu obat penenang dosis tinggi.

"Kau ingin makan apa Kyu?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Sahut Kyuhyun cepat. Kepalanya serasa ingin meledak melihat Kibum tidak kunjung juga menghampirinya. Kyuhyun duduk membelakangi meja Kibum dan Ryewook. Kyuhyun tahu Kibum ingin mendatanginya, tapi, bocah datar itu tidak menampakkan batang hidung nya jua.

"Kyu..." wajah Seunghyun memelas.

"Kau harus menanggung resiko mengajak ku hyung!" Keukeuh Kyuhyun tidak mau disalahkan.

Seunghyun angkat tangan. Menyerah terhadap kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Kita pergi saja kalau begitu." Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Aku suka disini."

Kerutan di dahi Seunghyun semakin banyak. Menangani bocah berusia 5 tahun saja tidak separah ini. Apa salahnya begitu banyak?

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang bersama Kyuhyun, Bum?" Kibum balik ke tempat duduknya. Memberi senyum tipis kepada Ryewook yang sebentar-sebentar menatap ke arah meja Kyuhyun. "Apa Kyuhyun sedang berselingkuh? Err, tapi, kenapa wajah pria tampan yang bersama Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi?" Ryewook mengamati lamat-lamat. Mengeluarkan spekulasi yang terbentuk di otak cerdasnya. "O! Jangan-jangan, pria itu kekasih Kyuhyun dulu. Lalu, mereka berjumpa. Karena Kyuhyun mengatakan akan menikah, pria itu sangat sedih karena masih menyukai Kyuhyun. Woaaa... bagaimana nasib Changmin?" mata Ryewook membesar. Detik kemudian mulai menyendu.

Changmin?

Ingin rasanya Ryewook membenamkan kepala cerdasnya ini ke lumpur. Bisa-bisanya hati nya berdenyut sakit karena mengingat Changmin sudah hampir sah menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk setuju. Anggukan atas kesimpulan terakhir.

"Tadi, kau ingin menemuinya kan? Kenapa tidak jadi?" tanya Ryewook pula.

"Kau disini saja hyung. Aku ke belakang sebentar." Entah apa dosa Ryewook menjadi guru Kibum. Di ajak makan malam bersama di restoran yang tidak Ryewook sangka akan semewah ini sebagai ungkapan terima kasih kata Kibum. Sebab proposal mengenai penyakit penyuka yang lebih tua mendapat respon baik.

Sudah pesan makanan tapi daritadi Kibum sibuk pulang-balik ke belakang. Sebenarnya belakang mana? Ryewook sendiri tidak tahu maksud Kibum.

Lalu,

Sekarang bocah itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan malah pergi lagi entah ke mana. Ryewook hanya mampu menghela panjang. Nasib menjadi orang yang di ajak yah begini.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Secepat gema sepatu miliknya yang bertubrukan dengan lantai marmer restoran, Kibum mendekati seorang pelayan laki-laki yang tengah membawa nampan berisi minuman beralkohol.

"Sebentar." Pelayan laki-laki bername tag Key menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar seruan seorang laki-laki muda yang berjalan tergesa ke arahnya. Key baru saja dari dapur mengambil gelas, ia masih di depan pintu.

"Ya, tuan. Apa anda perlu bantuan?" tanya Key ramah.

Tanpa di duga, laki-laki yang tidak ia kenali itu mengambil gelas minuman di nampan dan serta merta menumpahkan isi nya ke jas hitam Key.

"Y-yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" habis sudah ramah tamahnya. Key tidak menyangka bertemu orang gila di hari pertama ia bekerja.

Laki-laki muda berwajah datar yang menumpahkan minuman tanpa rasa bersalah itu mengambil sapu tangannya lalu seolah mengeringkan air di jas Key. "Maaf." –hei! Orang apa yang minta maaf karena perbuatan di SENGAJA nya?

Key mendengus kesal. Berusaha meredam kemarahannya, ia menepis tangan si laki-laki muda berwajah datar. "Sudahlah! Aku akan membersihkannya sendiri. Kau tampan tapi gila." Cerca Key.

Pelayan berambut pirang itu menitip sebentar nampan yang ia bawa kepada si laki-laki asing tak beretika. Membuka jas pelayan nya dan mengambil sapu tangan dari saku kemeja nya.

Laki-laki berwajah datar yang pasti adalah Kibum itu tersenyum miring, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menggantikan mu, cantik." Jurus killer smile memang paling ampuh. Kecil-kecil tapi Kibum sudah mendapat pelajaran sejak dini dari Changmin. Cara menjadi cassanova yang berkualitas.

"Ta-tapi..." Key tergagu menghadapi si lelaki tampan. Wajahnya bahkan bersemu merah saat wajah Kibum mendekat hingga ia tidak sadar jas yang ia pegang telah na'as dan pindah ke tangan Kibum.

Tanpa menunggu a-i-u-e-o, Kibum melesat pergi meninggalkan Key seorang diri. Bersama jas yang terkena tumpahan alkohol sekaligus nampan berisi minuman tentu saja.

"A-antarkan ke meja 23...! Eh! Tapi, minumannya masih kur..." seru Key namun sosok Kibum berjalan teramat cepat. Key menghela panjang, tidak ada niatan mengejar sosok asing tadi. "Di hari pertama bekerja, sudah ada yang mendekatiku. Meskipun sangat aneh. Kim Kibum ini memang cantik." Narsisnya. Bukan mengatakan Kim Kibum si lelaki berwajah datar tapi tampan yang jelas Key sendiri tidak tahu namanya. Kim Kibum adalah nama aslinya. Namun, dia senang di panggil Key. (lupakan -,-)

Meja 23 masih 4 meja lagi dari tempat Kibum, tapi, bocah berwajah datar itu sudah nangkring di meja no. 19.

Ia meletakkan nampan dengan tidak sopannya ke atas meja tamu lalu memakai jas yang ia sampirkan di bahu sedari tadi. Menutupi kemeja biru yang ia kenakan dari awal. Setelah jas dengan tumpahan alkohol yang mulai tersamarkan di pakai, Kibum mengambil lagi nampan nya.

"Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini tuan-tuan..." Kibum membungkuk layak nya pelayan profesional. Jelas sekali tamu di meja no. 19 terlihat bingung atas sikap Kibum.

"Silahkan, minumannya." Kibum meletakkan satu gelas alkohol di atas meja menggunakan satu tangan sementara tangan lain berada di perut, sedikit membungkuk. Saat dia ingin mengambil satu lagi, gelas nya kosong. Baru Kibum ingat minuman satu lagi jadi bahan percobaannya.

Ah, lagipula. Terkhusus buat tamu berwajah manis di meja no. 19. Alkohol merupakan hal terlarang untuk di konsumsi. Jadi, bukan masalah.

Masalahnya adalah...

"Kami belum memesan apapun." Kata tamu berwajah tampan dan sangat maskulin.

Wajah Kibum mengeras. Enggan sekali melihat wajah laki-laki yang ia anggap tidak ada tampan-tampannya. Kecuali, tubuh nya saja yang lebih tinggi dari Kibum –untuk saat ini! Karena Kibum bisa menambah tinggi lagi.

"Hadiah dari ku." Jawab Kibum datar. Sedatar ia menatap ke bola mata selelehan karamel yang menjadi teman semeja si laki-laki maskulin.

Sedangkan laki-laki berwajah manis yang di tatap Kibum balas menatap pelayan jejadian itu lebih sinis.

"Hadiah apa, Key-ssi?" si lelaki maskulin yang author tahu bernama Seunghyun membaca name tag di jas Kibum. Di sana besar-besar tertera KEY lalu bentuk LOVE di samping nama.

"Namaku Kim Kibum."

Seunghyun terdiam. "Tapi, di jas mu..."

"Nama panggilan." Kibum tidak mau peduli jadi menjawab asal tidak masalah.

"Ok, Kibum-ssi. Lalu, hadiah apa ini?" sejak bertemu Kyuhyun, Seunghyun belajar cepat menjadi orang tersabar di dunia.

"Hadiah malam selasa bagi tamu yang beruntung." Rahang Seunghyun hampir saja jatuh mendengar jawaban Kibum. Oi. Oi. Perutnya tergelitik ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih Kibum-ssi. Perkenalkan namaku Choi Seunghyun dan laki-laki manis ini bernama KIM Kyuhyun." Seunghyun sengaja menekan di kata 'KIM'. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum menggoda.

Kyuhyun menatap Seunghyun bingung. KIM? Sejak kapan dia berganti marga?

Kibum menatap Seunghyun mengintimidasi. SEUNGHYUN? Oh... Kibum kenal sekarang siapa laki-laki 'sialan' yang menyebabkan ia kelepasan 'memperkosa' Kyuhyun. Ternyata perawakan nya... lumayan. Kibum benci mengakuinya.

Eh...

Tapi...

Kim Kyuhyun?

"Hyung! Margaku CHO! Bukan KIM! Dan tidak akan pernah jadi KIM!" pekik Kyuhyun menyuarakan kekesalannya.

"Tiga hari lagi kau menjadi Kim, Kyu." Ingat Kibum bernada santai.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau. HUPS!" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi bak anak kecil. Mengerucutkan bibir sekerucut-kerucut nya. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Kyuhyun mulai aksi merajuk ala childish.

Bibir Seunghyun berkedut-kedut menahan tawa. Astaga! Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dua sejoli aneh ini.

"Aku memaksa." Balas Kibum tajam.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "NO! Kau saja yang bermarga Cho!"

Kibum diam. Seunghyun menutup mulut kuat-kuat. Kyuhyun mengulum-ngulum bibir entah bertujuan untuk apa.

"Kim Kyuhyun." Kibum berkata pelan namun penuh tekanan. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tampak tidak peduli. Menyambar tekuk Kyuhyun cepat hingga...

MUACCHHH

Sebuah ciuman dalam di lakukan Kibum. Menghisap bibir atas Kyuhyun bulat-bulat. Mengemut bibir penuh Kyuhyun penuh tuntutan.

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada Kibum cukup kuat. Seharusnya jika ingin ciuman di katakan dulu. Kyuhyun belum siap menerima sepak-terjang (?) Kibum, meski diam-diam ia tersenyum senang Kibum-NYA menghampiri Kyuhyun dan bertingkah seakan Kibum menunjukkan Kyuhyun adalah MILIK NYA.

"Ehem..." Seunghyun berdehem cukup kuat.

Aksi Kyuhyun-Kibum menjadi sorotan mata setiap pengunjung disini.

Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Seorang pelayan menjadi selingkuhan dari kekasih Seunghyun dan tidak tahan dengan statusnya sehingga membuktikan nya sekarang.

Konyol.

Seunghyun sangat malu jadinya.

"Hey! A-apa yang kau lakukan... err..." bahu Kibum di tarik seseorang. Seorang pelayan lain bermata kodok. Pelayan bername tag Kyungsoo yang berada tidak jauh dari Kibum saat melakukan aksi. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo terkejut. Merasa tidak enak hati terhadap pengunjung lain. Bisa-bisa restoran mereka di cap tidak baik. Anehnya, ia tidak mengenali pelayan ini. Saat melihat name tag Kibum. Barulah Kyungsoo mengerti, hari ini ada pelayan baru bernama Kim Kibum yang menjadi trending topik karena dengar-dengar sempat bersitegang dengan Onew sang pemilik restoran ini. Permasalahan sederhana, Key atau Kibum ingin namanya Key dan ada bentuk Love di tag name nya.

Tidak Kyungsoo sangka orang nya berwajah datar begini. Dia tidak datang saat perkenalan pelayan baru tadi pagi.

"Kau Kim Kibum kan?" setelah menarik paksa Kibum ke tempat yang lebih sepi yaitu ruangan khusus pelayan, Kyungsoo berkata ketus.

Kibum menatap takjub. Siapa kira-kira pemuda mungil bermata bola ping pong ini?

Kibum mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya ampun... selain membuat keributan, kau sangat tidak sopan Kibum-ssi! Aku ini senior disini. Menjawab pakai mulut, bukan anggukan!" Kyungsoo tidak terima.

Alis Kibum berkerut. Bukan masalahnya menjawab pakai apa. Jadi, Kibum hanya diam dan berniat balik.

"HEY! Kau sangat tidak sopan! Bukan berarti kau bisa membuat Onew-nim mengabulkan permintaanmu, kau bisa berlaku sama padaku! NO!"

Apa yang di bicarakan pemuda bermata besar ini sebenarnya?

Ah, Kibum mengerti. Salah paham. Tampaknya pelayan bernama Key punya nama asli Kim Kibum. Kibum memang jenius sampai menyimpulkan secepat itu.

"Aku mengerti." Pada akhirnya Kibum angkat bicara. "Kau salah paham Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku memang Kim Kibum tapi bukan Kim Kibum yang di panggil Key. Aku pengunjung disini."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata bosan. "Sekarang, kau mau mencari alasan heh?! Sebagai hukumannya, kau mencuci piring di dapur!"

"Aku bukan Key." Keukeuh Kibum.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan Key yang asli!" final Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu disini."

"Tidak! Aku ikut denganmu. Kau kira aku tidak tahu pikiran licik mu itu."

"Terserah."

Akhirnya Kibum pergi dengan di buntuti Kyungsoo.

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Kyuhyun mengerjap satu kali. Lalu dua kali. Tiga kali mungkin bagus.

"Si-siapa laki-laki mata bola ping pong itu! Berani sekali dia membawa Kibum di depan mataku! Dasar autis! Pasti bocah datar itu ikut-ikut saja. Argh! Aku bisa gila!" mulut Kyuhyun tidak mau diam. Terus berceloteh tapi tidak ada pergerakan berarti sampai Seunghyun geram sendiri.

"Bukannya kau yang pura-pura tidak kenal Kibum."

Jika saja Seunghyun tidak bicara, Kyuhyun melupakan segala-galanya. "Kau kenal Kibum?"

Seunghyun memutar bola mata bosan. Sekian lama, Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya.

"Menurutmu, hyung datang untuk apa?"

Mata Kyuhyun membola.

"Sial! Kau memang brengsek hyung!" desis nya tajam. Menyiram Seunghyun menggunakan minuman alkohol di atas meja kemudian pergi dari restoran dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan kasar. Kyuhyun mengusap air mata nya yang tiba-tiba melesak keluar.

Pemandangan di meja no. 19 membawa hal baru lagi. Layaknya drama-drama di televisi yang mereka lakukan.

Apa yang pengunjung lain pikirkan?

Kibum di marahi teman sesama pelayan yang ternyata kekasihnya. Seunghyun mengatai Kyuhyun 'murahan', lantas apa itu tadi? Adegan menyiram? Ah... semua pengunjung lain kompak mengangguk kemudian menggeleng prihatin. Tega sekali~

"Aku bisa gila... dasar mulut sialan." rutuk Seunghyun dan tanpa basa-basi mengejar Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Dia bisa berbuat gila.

Di antara berpuluh penonton gratis. Ada satu penonton setia di meja no. 17 yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatup mulutnya.

Tentu saja yang ia pikirkan 89 persen sama dengan pikiran penonton lain. Hanya ada versi yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun meminta Kibum membantunya untuk melepaskan Seunghyun. Tapi, tidak ciuman juga. Bagaimana jika Changmin tahu? Hah... Ryewook merasa bodoh terus menerus memikirkan Changmin.

"Pasangan bocah membuat ulah lagi." Ryewook tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja Changmin sudah duduk di depan nya. Laki-laki jangkung itu tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Ryewook. "Kau lucu sekali hyung. Maaf, sebenarnya bukan ini yang ku rencanakan."

Ryewook cepat-cepat memperbarui letak duduknya dan bersikap wajar. Tersenyum canggung kepada Changmin. "Rencana?"

Changmin mengangguk, jari panjangnya menelusuri badan ramping gelas berisi minuman beralkohol di meja. Kemudian meminum sekali tegak.

"Aku yang menyuruh Kibum membawa mu kesini, Wookie." Changmin berkata penuh tekanan di akhir. Seolah menegaskan bagaimana perasaannya.

Ryewook semakin gugup. Jari-jarinya bahkan meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan.

"Awalnya aku ingin membuat kejutan. Tapi, sepertinya Kibum punya kejutan tersendiri."

"Yah... kejutan untuk mu juga." suara Ryewook melemah.

"Aku? Kenapa?" wajah innocent Changmin malah membuat Ryewook bingung. Apa laki-laki ini sudah gila karena sakit hatinya?

"Kyuhyun ternyata selingkuh. Kau melihatnya kan? Eum, tapi hyung rasa... Kyuhyun sudah berakhir dengan lelaki itu. Kau tidak boleh marah pada nya. Hyung yakin Kyuhyun punya alasan tersendiri."

Changmin sekarang mengerti. Jiwa mudanya semakin bergejolak. Ryewook orang yang berbeda. Bukan gadis liar yang sering ia targetkan.

"Kau memang manis, Wookie-ah..."

"Ne?"

**[~KID!DIK~]**

"Aku bukan KEY!"

"Jangan banyak alasan! Cepat cuci!"

"Aku bukan!"

"CUCI!"

"AKU BUKAN KEY!"

"CUCI! CUCI! CUCI!"

"AKU BISA MEMBUKTIKANNYA!"

"TIDAK! SEKARANG KAU CUCI PIRINGGGGG KIM KIBUUUMMM!"

Key terkikik geli. Tidak ia sangka Kyungsoo bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Beruntung Key bertemu dengan Kyungsoo menanyakan keberadaan Kibum yang ternyata tengah mencari dirinya. Awalnya Kyungsoo melototi hingga terlihat bola matanya ingin keluar di tempat setelah mengetahui kebenaran siapa Key siapa Kibum. Tapi, setelah Key menceritakan kronologis nya. Kyungsoo malah senang dan mengerjai Kibum.

Semangat bekerja Kim Kibum!

"AKU BUKAN KEYYYY...!"

**[~KID!DIK~]**

Hari pernikahan tinggal besok. Kyuhyun masih merajuk kepada Kibum. Namja hamil itu tidak pulang ke apartemen yang di sediakan Heechul untuknya. Selama dua hari Kyuhyun bersama Heechul juga Seunghyun yang kerap hadir disana pagi, siang, malam.

Sedangkan Kibum sendiri memilih tinggal di rumah mereka bersama sang appa. Hidup tenang melanjutkan kewajibannya. Meski Kibum harus rela muntah-muntah lagi tanpa penangkal. Meski Kibum harus merelakan Kyuhyun tidak ada di sampingnya.

Changmin juga ikut tinggal di rumah. Dia tidak bisa melihat Ryewook jika menetap di apartemen pemberian Heechul.

"Kenapa Kibum tega sekali, eomma..." adu Kyuhyun.

Heechul khawatir. Rasanya ingin menerbangkan Kibum ke luar angkasa bila tidak mendapat warning dari Hangeng.

Di tambah Kyuhyun tidak ada ngidam apa-apa sama sekali. Namja hamil itu hanya ingin Kibum. Sayang sekali, ego nya terlalu tinggi untuk memulai.

"Eomma akan membatalkan pernikahan kalian." Mungkin sudah berpuluh kali Heechul mencetus ide ini.

"TIDAK!" dan selalu di tanggapi absurd oleh Kyuhyun. "Kalau tidak menikah tidak bisa bertemu."

Heechul sangat geram sekarang. Apa sebenarnya mau Kyuhyun? Kenapa anak evil nya begitu bodoh?

"Pagi..." dari arah pintu utama, Seunghyun masuk bersetelkan kaos putih dan celana kain pendek berwarna senada. Terlihat santai dengan seorang balita berusia 3 tahun di gendongan dan sebelah tangannya memegang sebuket bunga mawar hitam.

"Pagi Seunghyun-ah. Aigo... cucu eomma. Peluk." Heechul mengambil alih Minseok si balita berpipi layak nya bakpao dari gendongan Seunghyun. Menimang-nimang sebentar untuk kemudian membawanya ke pangkuan.

"Aku menemukan bunga ini di depan pintu." Ujar Seunghyun sembari memberi bunga kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku?" ketus Kyuhyun tidak menerima bunga yang ia anggap menakutkan. Orang gila mana yang memberi bunga berwarna hitam? Seperti bunga kematian.

Seunghyun mengangkat bahu. Memilih memeriksa sendiri bunga itu. "Oh, ada kartu nya." di dalam bunga terdapat kartu berwarna senada dengan tulisan perak. "Penggemar hitam, siapa gerangan dia..." gumam Seunghyun.

"Kim Kibum..." baru satu nama... SRETTT... kartu ucapan telah berpindah tangan. "Tck!"

Kyuhyun membaca kartu ucapan itu dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu. Tampaknya ada gulungan kertas yang di tempel di bagian belakang. Kyuhyun membukanya. Perasaannya dag-dig-dug tidak menentu.

_**Kyuhyun...**_

_**Dua hari tidak bertemu... **_

_**Aku **_(coret-coret-coret-tulisan tidak jelas) mata Kyuhyun fokus melihat tulisan yang di coret Kibum. Apa gerangan yang ia ingin katakan tapi tidak jadi? Sayang sekali, tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa membacanya kembali. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan lanjut membaca.

_**Aku langsung ke inti saja. **_– Oh, Kyuhyun paham sekarang. Dasar bocah es!

_**Bunga mawar hitam simbol kematian.**_

_**Bunga mawar hitam sebagai simbol ikatan kematian.**_

_**Jika bunga mawar hitam pemberian ku ada padamu sekarang.**_

_**Artinya...**_

_**Mau tidak mau kau telah terjalin kontrak seumur hidup untuk mendampingi ku.**_

_**Itu saja, dan terakhir.**_

_**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE 19.**_

_**Kau milikku, KIM KYUHYUN.**_

_**Penuh cinta,**_

_**Kim Kibum.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada unsur romantis tapi pipi Kyuhyun merah padam sekarang.

Sial!

Kyuhyun benci mencintai Kibum.

Kyuhyun benci terlalu jatuh ke dalam pesona Kibum.

Kyuhyun benci tidak bisa lepas dari Kibum.

Kyuhyun benci mengapa hatinya membenci.

"Hah... padahal ulang tahun ku 6 bulan lagi. Dasar bocah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note :**

'_**Heechul tersenyum miris. Ia tidak menyangka respon Kyuhyun tetap sama. Heechul rasa tidak apa memanggil Seunghyun sekarang KARENA KEBERADAAN KIBUM.' –[Chapter 12]**_

**See?**

**Heechul bukan mendukung Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun. Heechul merasa Kyuhyun sudah siap bertemu Seunghyun karena telah jatuh hati ke Kibum. Cerita lebih rinci nya ntar di chap selanjutnya.**

**Maaf singkat. **

**Minggu ini, minggu depan, depan nya lagi, depan, depan, terhitung sampai Try Out 5 di laksanakan. Tidak ada pelajaran umum selain yang di UN kan. Jadi, tiap hari ketemu mtk, fis, kim, bio, mtk lagi, fis, , , kim lagi, seterusnya dah. **

**Mengapa?**

**Well... sekolah Dik kebagian UN memakai komputer. Atau namanya CTV. Entar langsung muncul nilai seusai menjawab. Gak kan bisa di bantu guru bray... makanya sekolah Dik ke belet. -,-**

**Doakan Dik selalu ya ^^**

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN/BERTAMBAH TUA BUAT CHO KYUHYUN suaminya SSA (nama asli Dik yang di singkat -,-) juga 'ISTRI'-nya KIM KIBUM/CHOI SIWON (terserah dah siapa)**

**Semoga Kyuhyun menunggu Dik ke Korea Selatan untuk menebar pesona buat nya.**

**Udah tua tambah imut itu bagus. Nampak Uke nya -,-**

**Apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan, Dik akan selalu dukung. Kalau menyakitkan, pura-pura dukung pun tak masalah. Yang penting, dia adalah CHO KYUHYUN.**

**Tak ada CHO KYUHYUN, KIM KIBUM pun jadi.**

**Karena KIM KIBUM MUTLAK milik SSA/DIK.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah setia review/fav/follow/ cerita KID ini sampai sekarang. Maafkan atas segala ke-absurd-an penulisnya. Maaf juga karena akan lama update.**

**Dik maksa ngetik buat D'DAY CHO KYUHYUN. Jadi, TERIMA KASIHLAH PADA SUAMI DIK ITU.**

**Kan gak enak kalo Dik gak nge-rayain. :D**

**Baca juga oneshoot khusus ultah Kyuhyun ya. Tuh, baru Dik publish.**

**-Wassalam-**

**LullabyDik**


	15. Chapter 15

[CHAP 14]

* * *

LullabyDik

Presents

* * *

Langit begitu gelap ketika calon pengantin bermarga Cho membuka jendela kamarnya. Membiarkan udara malam menyapa kulit pucat Kyuhyun. Dingin, tetapi, demi apapun yang Kyuhyun miliki, gundah gulana hatinya bahkan lebih kejam sekarang.

"Aku benci jadi mellow..."

Hapus, hapus, hapus.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar layar ponselnya yang menampilkan ruang chat pribadi antara dirinya dan si calon suami. Tetapi, dari tatapan sekaligus lihat-lihat chat lama, cukup ampuh membuat Kyuhyun meretas senyum. Astaga. Kibum, bocah yang sekarang telah SMA itu, bukan hanya bibirnya yang malas gerak, tetapi, juga jempolnya.

"Hm"

"O"

"Iya"

"Eiii - -"

Kibum itu tidak kreatif. Responnya jarang berubah, itu saja, terus-menerus. Entah mengapa, chat yang menyebalkan dan terkadang membuat Kyuhyun naik darah dibalas singkat, semuanya merembes membuahkan rasa kangen serta greget. Yang membuat Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi mengirim chat ke Kibum.

"Kibum"

KIRIM

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dengan keegoisannya lantas menyapa Kibum, tentu, didukung insiden bunga mawar hitam tadi pagi yang membuat Kyuhyun berpikir ulang.

Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan Kibum. Semoga bocah itu belum tidur, sebab waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Hhh - - akhirnya..."

Alis Kyuhyun saling bertaut membaca balasan Kibum. Kenapa gak nyambung? Apa ponsel bocah itu dibajak Changmin lagi?

"Kibum?"

"Lihat ke bawah Kyu._."

Jantung Kyu berdetak kuat, pertanda baik atau buruk, entahlah. Hanya karena melihat cahaya terang dari sorot layar ponsel yang Kibum lambai-lambaikan di bawah. Bocah itu di sana. Tapi, Kyu tidak tersenyum. Terselip perasaan lain melihat calonnya.

"Kau di sana? Sejak kapan? Ngapain?"

Buru-buru Kyu mengirim balasan ke Kibum.

"Turun saja Kyu-"

Tanpa perlu membalas lagi akhirnya Kyu turun ke bawah menghampiri Kibum. Dengan gerak pasif mengendap-endap demi mencapai pintu utama. Kibum cari mati datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini. Romeo tidak direstui, mereka direstui, tapi keberadaan Heechul membuat kisah cinta mereka dibumbui malaficent.

"Bocah pabbo," kemudian satu jitakan bersarang di kepala Kibum, "enggak mengacuhkanku selama 3 hari sekarang kau datang tanpa dosa," Kyuhyun ingin menjitak lagi tapi irama detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat, "aku benci kau" Kyuhyun terus berceloteh, melupakan fakta dia sangat rindu Kibum, "pergi sana! Melihat mukamu sekarang membuatku mual! Awas kalau kau tidak datang besok! Ku hantui kau sampai kau me..."

SREETTT

Kibum memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, agak memaksa dengan membenamkan wajah Kyuhyun ke dadanya. Kenyataan memang pahit. Kibum belum lebih tinggi juga dari Kyuhyun, agaknya, kaki Kyuhyun jadi tertekuk demi berpelukan.

"Sakit pabbo... aish!" suasana romantis seperti di drama yang akan tercipta gugur sudah karena tinggi badannya Kibum.

"Ayo pergi." Kyuhyun pernah ngidam lihat Kibum tersenyum berulang kali, tapi, kenapa Kibum sekarang tersenyum berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri malah membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"Pergi ke mana? Naik apa? Ini sudah malam! Kau bocah memang taunya ke..."

"Naik mobil. Keliling Seoul. Hanya sebentar." Interupsi Kibum langsung.

"Baiklah."

Ketika Kibum sudah duduk di belakang kemudi dengan Kyuhyun di sebelahnya dan mobil telah distarter tinggal berangkat...,

"ASTAGA! Kau kan masih bocah! Mobil siapa kau culik? Kenapa kau yang duduk di sana? Kau bisa mengemudi? Kau belum punya SIM kan? Kau..."

BRUMMM

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum horor, mata bulatnya membola serasa ingin keluar, pegangan Kyuhyun pada safety belt nya menguat.

"KENAPA KAU JALANKAN MOBILNYA BOCAHHHH!"

Sebuah lirikan malas disusul gerakan _rolling eyes, _Kibum berkata,

"Kakiku tergelincir menginjak gas."

=Dik-Kid=

Kibum tidak berkendara terlalu jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun, tidak masuk keramaian juga, mengingat dirinya tetap dengan label bernama "bocah" tanpa embel-embel SIM di dompetnya. Di pinggir jalan, suasana yang sangat sepi. Mobil Kibum dan Kyuhyun menepi di sana.

Mereka duduk di bangku tengah, bersender pada tubuh mobil dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan. Kibum berada di belakang, merasakan ketidak empukan sementara Kyuhyun bak gadis manja, sibuk menggelungkan tubuh ke dekapan Kibum. Bersyukurlah hanya tinggi badan Kibum yang normal seusianya, kalau postur tubuhnya ikutan, Kyuhyun bisa dikira anak autis tak tau diri.

"Jonghyun, Changmin, Minho, dan Suho, menggelar pesta bujangan untukku. Tanpa aku!"

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan grup chat Kyuline. Mereka asyik mengupload foto agar Kyu bisa lihat jikalau mereka benar-benar tengah bersenang-senang.

"Mereka tidak waras," sungut Kyuhyun, "mana ada pesta bujangan tanpa calon pengantinnya. Bodoh sekali." Umpatnya.

Kibum menempelkan pipi-pipi mereka, meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Kyuhyun lantas mengangguk singkat sebagai tanda bocah itu mendengarkan.

Kyuhyun asyik men-scrolling ruang chatnya, "Alasan aku tidak boleh gabung sangat konyol. Masa karena aku di posisi pengantin 'wanita', aku harus kalem di rumah. Lagian ada bayi di perutku, mereka tidak mau ambil resiko. Ini sangat menyebalkan! Aku kan juga pengen..."

"Hm hm hm." Tanggap Kibum.

"Kenapa daritadi kau hanya diam bocah? Ikut umpat mereka dong. Biar aku senang!"

"Mereka memang benar."

Ingin melakukan kekerasan pada Kibum lagi, Kyuhyun sudah di posisi enak, malas gerak.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba datang? Kehadiranmu membuatku tidak nyaman. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan?" malam ini Kyuhyun terlalu banyak bicara, begitulah pikir Kibum, mungkin efek pernikahan besok. Karenanya, Kibum menautkan jari jemari mereka, mengusap-usap tangan Kyuhyun agar calon ibu dari anaknya itu tenang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Kyu."

Perlakuan kecil dan berhasil.

Kyuhyun tidak bicara lagi, matanya terpejam. Detak jantung Kibum yang tenang mendamaikan hati Kyuhyun. Ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Semoga.

=Dik-Kid=

Pernahkah engkau diperingati baca doa dahulu sebelum tidur?

Mengapa kita perlu berdoa?

Jawaban yang paling sederhana adalah agar kita masih tetap menghirup oksigen di dunia fana ini atas persetujuan Tuhan.

"Hhh... hhh... hhh..."

Di saat bagian perut sampai kakinya mati rasa, Kyuhyun teringat akan protesan sang nenek atas sikap buruknya yang malas berdoa kepada Tuhan. Kyuhyun teringat Heechul di sindir habis-habisan karena dituding mengajarkan Kyuhyun tidak percaya Tuhan sebagaimana Heechul sebelum bertemu Hangeng.

Silau cahaya putih, merah, biru, seakan mendorong pupil Kyuhyun mengecil hingga kelopaknya menutupi bola matanya.

"Hhh... hhh... hhh..."

Napas Kyuhyun terputus-putus. Tangannya lunglai menyentuh genangan cair yang Kyuhyun tak tahu apa itu. Dari pandangannya, banyak orang berlalu lalang. Menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Kyuhyun tidak kenal siapa dia, tidak dengar apapun meski gerak bibir orang itu seakan mengisyaratkan tengah berbicara dengannya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti situasi apa ini.

Di mana Kibum?

Apa bocah itu lari dari tanggung jawab lagi?

Apa bocah itu sengaja meninggalkannya di kerasnya aspal jalanan?

Sama seperti tanpa sengaja tidur kemudian tersentak di menit kesekian, pemandangan di depan telah berubah ditangkap oleh iris karamel Kyuhyun.

Wajah familiar yang dipenuhi cairan kental berwarna merah menghadapnya. Tertidur tak berdaya sepertinya, mata tertutup rapat, tidak ada gerakan naik-turun pada dadanya yang menunjukkan proses bernapas.

Kibumnya.

Bocah itu persis di depannya tapi tak bisa direngkuh, tak bisa mendusel, tak bisa menggapainya. Parahnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menangis sebab dengan kejam kesadaran menyedot habis perhatiannya ke alam lain yang lebih gelap... dan hampa.

=Dik-Kid=

"Kyu... Kyu... Kyu..."

"Hahhhh..."

Satu tarikan napas kuat sebagai pertanda dikembalikan kesadarannya oleh sang Penguasa ke dunia fana. Tangan sedingin es mulai mencair. Balik meremas sumber kehangatan yang menyadarkannya.

"Eom...ma..." ketika melihat wajah Heechul lebih berharga dari apapun sekarang, Kyuhyun mensyukurinya, "eomma..." meraung bak bocah 3 tahun yang membutuhkan ibunya.

Heechul sigap memeluk tubuh lemah Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu menangis. Tiada kata yang bisa mewakili perasaannya sekarang selain sebuah pelukan hangat.

Dan—

tiada kata yang pantas diucapkan ketika Kyuhyun kehilangan bayinya dan juga ayah dari bayinya.

Kim Kibum.

Hidupnya telah berakhir. Membawa serta anaknya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun bertahan seorang diri di dunia yang fana.

"KIBUMMMMMMM..." Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Wajahnya merah padam dan demi Tuhan, dia bisa kehilangan akal memikirkan orang terkasihnya.

=Dik-Kid=

The End : )

* * *

Mianhae... Saranghae... Mianhae...

I need you All /cium peluk satu-satu

Thanks buat yang review sampai chapter akhir KID! Semoga gak kecewa dengan endingnya, pasti enggak :' D

Btw. Ucapin selamat coba, Dik dan Ika Zordick resmi jadi sepasang kekasih /tepuk kaki/ jadi, jangan coba-coba merayu ika -_-

Ika, aku juga menyayangimu : ) /jawaban di bbm/

Selamat juga deh, karena Dik sekarang jadi mahasiswa USU Farmasi

Sampai berjumpa di chapter 16 KID! HA. HA. HA /smirk/

Kali ini gua nunggu reviewnya sampai 1000 dulu ya /kabur


	16. Chapter 16

[CHAP 16]

.

.

.

LullabyDik

Presents

.

.

.

"KIBUMMMMMMM..." Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Wajahnya merah padam dan demi Tuhan, dia bisa kehilangan akal memikirkan orang terkasihnya.

Serta kehilangan dunia mimpinya sebab suara GEDEBUK cukup kuat akibat kepala Kibum terantuk badan mobil mengagetkan pemuda bermata bulat itu. Secara fakta, mereka saling terkejut.

"Argh..." ringis si bocah yang sekarang tubuhnya merosot. Sendi-sendinya kaku dan otot-ototnya nyeri. Tidur dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan membuat usianya berkurang saja, pikir Kibum absurd.

"Aku mimpi kau mati. Hueee... syukurlah!"

Kalau tadi usianya berkurang. Kibum mati rasa dihadiahi pelukan erat di pagi hari dari calon istrinya. Ah, pagi hari? Kenapa diluar sangat silau?

Sebentar.

Bersusah payah Kibum menunduk demi melihat pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, bukan untuk mencium, Kibum bingung saja, apa isi kepala Kyuhyun sampai-sampai hidup berharganya dinistakan dalam mimpi Kyuhyun. Sudahlah, Kibum pernah dengar dari Changmin jikalau dimimpiin mati artinya panjang umur.

Sesekali percaya kata pepatah nenek moyang (Kibum tidak mengakui itu nenek moyangnya) boleh dijadikan penyemangat.

"Aku sangat takut... kalau kau mati, aku menjanda! Bukan. Menduda huee..."

Tenggorokan Kibum serak untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini suara Kibum gampang hilang sendiri dan tiba-tiba juga jadi sering serak persis monster inc. Serba salah menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Posisi Kibum sekarang sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

"Ah, maaf. Ya ampun... kau pasti sakit. Huee... jangan-jangan kau mau mati ya."

Akhirnya Kibum memilih mencium rambut Kyuhyun. Tapi, lehernya langsung bereaksi. Seperti ada tulang patah dan memaksa pita suara Kibum bergetar menyuarakan pekikan berat bak geraman naga tidur.

"Kibum... maaf huee..."

Hanya satu yang Kibum inginkan sekarang. Beranjaklah dari tubuhnya! Oh, God.

=DIK=

Kibum tidak habis pikir. Ada orang baru bangun tidur bahkan belum minum, tapi sanggup mengomel sampai satu jam. Ada orang dan itu Kyuhyun. Ini memang salah Kibum. Semalam Kibum memperbolehkan Kyuhyun tidur sementara bocah itu akan mengantarkan calon pengantinnya pulang. Efek 3 hari tidak tidur maksimal ternyata membuat Kibum terbuai. Kibum lupa obat tidurnya itu Kyuhyun.

Sekarang pukul 11 siang. Acara pernikahan mereka dimulai jam 8 pagi. Kali ini saja, Kibum tidak mau memikirkan masa depan.

"Habislah aku dimakan eomma!" rutuk Kyuhyun entah yang keberapa kali. Bertingkah ingin mengantukkan kepalanya ke dashboard tapi tidak kena. Di sisi lain, Kibum mencoba mengusir wajah seram Heechul.

Damn!

Wajah Heechul ternyata ingin muncul di mana-mana, bahkan di tengah jalan, seekor anak kucing yang hampir tertabrak entah mengapa mirip Heechul. Kibum sampai bergidik dan menghiraukan pekikan serta pukulan maut dari Kyuhyun yang terkejut.

"Matilaahhhh akuuuuu..."

Mungkin yang lebih tepat, matilah Kibum, dibinasakan Heechul. Dan mungkin inilah maksud mimpi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, mati bukan artian secara harfiah.

=DIK=

"Kau dengar, begitu aku membuka paksa pintu. Kita langsung hormat sujud. Mengerti?"

Kibum mengangguk mantap. Sekalian memberi jempol ke ide Kyuhyun. Minta maaf sungguh-sungguh, iblis sekalipun pasti luluh. Apalagi Kibum sujud bersama anaknya iblis. Eh.

"Apa? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Jangan buat aku dan anakmu merinding." Tatap Kyuhyun horror ke Kibum. Pasalnya si bocah yang tak tau bocahnya itu ekspresinya bagai orang gila di pinggir jalan.

"Ehm. Ayo." Respon Kibum singkat.

"Satu... dua... tiga..." sempat-sempatnya terlintas di benak Kibum, betapa kekanakan dan lucunya Kyuhyun, ah, dia sangat ingin menciumnya sekarang. Kibum bukan mesum, dia hanya sedikit nakal akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau senyum-senyum lagi padahal sudah dihitungan ketiga. Kau gila bocah." Sungut Cho muda dengan terpaksa menjeda aksi dobrak pintu ala drama kolosal. Balasan yang dia dapat malah senyum mematikan dari Kibum, demi apa pun, Kyuhyun tidak mau ngidam nyuruh Kibum senyum lagi.

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo."

Terbuka.

Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke dalam diikuti Kibum. Mereka kompak pasang wajah bersalah, semenyedihkan mungkin, kalau perlu menangis darah. Ampun. Ternyata Kibum tidak menampakkan mimik yang begitu. Bocah penuh prinsip dalam hidupnya itu pasti mengelak jika dikatai datar dengan alasan, tidak ada kelas melatih ekspresi wajah. Super sekali.

Kyuhyun bersujud, awalnya setengah-setengah, masih mengintip di mana keberadaan Heechul. Setelah melihat tanduk Heechul yang berjalan turun ke bawah, Kyuhyun pun tak sanggup menatap mata eommanya.

"Maafkan kami. Kami..."

"Hari yang cerah. Mobil sudah siapkan? Ayo kita pergi pak Lee." Kedua insan yang bersujud dengan tololnya disaksikan para maid –menatap prihatin, terdiam dan perlahan saling pandang. Di sisi Kyuhyun, pikirannya ngambang, apa mereka sudah mati dan tak tampak? Mungkin efek belum basuh wajah dan minum.

Sedangkan Kibum, persepsinya beda lagi, Heechul telah tobat dan dia selamat! Ini bisa dikatakan efek trauma.

"Eom...ma?" merasa sia-sia pakai acara sujud segala. Kyuhyun berinisiatif diluan buat berdiri. Mencoba bertanya baik-baik sekaligus memastikan mereka masih manusia.

"Oh, Kyu. Eomma akan pergi liburan ke Jeju. Baik-baik di sini ya. Bye." Tampaknya Heechul tidak bercanda. Pakaian rapi serta koper yang tengah dibawakan salah satu maid ke luar.

"Eomma... bukannya ini hari pernikahanku ya? Eomma kenapa..." Kyuhyun tidak mungkin salah hari. Demi apa, masa ingatan semua orang dipotong habis soal pernikahannya, "eomma jawab jebal..." rengek Kyuhyun ke mode labil.

Lengkungan bibir Heechul sedaritadi antara ingin senyum atau masam.

"Ku kira kalian lupa. Yah... tentu batal anakku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Tubuh Kyuhyun drastis merinding. Kata penuh penekanan di tiap kata yang dilontarkan Heechul benar-benar menakutkan. Kode keras yang menunjukkan Heechul sangat tidak bersahabat.

Bayangkan saja, seorang seanarkis Heechul menahan amarahnya, artinya kesalahan Kyuhyun sudah kelewat batas. Demi apa pun, Kyuhyun tidak berani menyela. Terlebih Hangeng, sang ayah, gerak otot wajahnya pun tak ada.

Kibum merasa bertanggung jawab dan akan menjelaskan alasan mereka. Sebelum terpaksa batal sebab ayah Kibum sendiri, tuan Kim, datang bergabung dari arah halaman belakang. Bila pasangan Cho memilih pasang poker face.

Tuan Kim tampak begitu emosi. Rahangnya mengeras. Langkah kakinya cepat menuju Kibum. Kemudian...

"Gulung celanamu sampai lutut!" perintahnya langsung ke Kibum.

Glek

Baru saja Kibum menelan ludah kasar. Tapi, setakut apa pun si bocah yang dahulu mati-matian menghindari hukuman tuan Kim, Kibum lebih menyayangkan kelalaian mereka. Para orang tua marah itu sangat wajar.

Atensi Kyuhyun teralihkan ke Kibum yang menaati perintah tuan Kim tanpa protes sementara, astaga, mata Kyuhyun membola sempurna mendapati rotan panjang dan tipis berdiri tegak digenggam erat oleh tuan Kim. Seolah rotan itu mengatakan, "mampuslah kau" dengan efek petir di malam yang suram.

"Eom...ma...tu-tunggu!" baru sedetik Kyuhyun melepas pandang dari Heechul, eommanya sudah berada di depan pintu bersiap keluar, bersama Hangeng. Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Menahan tangan Heechul. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar takut. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja serta isakan lolos keluar ketika Cho muda manja itu berusaha berbicara.

SEETTT

"SATU!" suara tuan Kim menggema di rumah besar Cho. Berat dan terdengar mengerikan. Satu libasan lolos mengenai betis Kibum.

Kyuhyun semakin takut, "Eomma, jebal... jangan lakukan ini! Aku mengaku salah! Kami ketiduran saat waktunya pulang. Eomma... ku mohon..." kepala Kyuhyun terasa pusing, tekanan yang dirasanya begitu kuat, dia bukan seorang yang tahan banting. Hidupnya dari kecil penuh limpahan kasih sayang. Kyuhyun tidak diajarkan bertahan hidup dan menanamkan hati sekeras baja. Kyuhyun hanya Kyuhyun berusia belasan yang sayang ibu dan ayah.

"EMPAT!"

"Argh..." Kibum menggeram, air mata juga lolos dari mata kelamnya. Wajah Kibum semerah tomat. Bibirnya robek karena digigitnya. Bentuk melintang tercetak jelas di kedua betisnya, berwarna merah, beberapa libasan lagi, Kibum yakin akan mengalir darah segar dari luka itu. Meskipun kakinya telah bergetar dan mengisyaratkan atas ketidaksanggupan, Kibum mengeraskan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan dihidupnya.

Changmin.

Hyung kandungnya terlukis di imajinya. Air mata Kibum berderai tanpa isakan. Dahulu Changmin sering mendapat libasan dari tuan Kim. Selain karena kesalahannya, juga kesalahan Kibum yang ditutupi Changmin. Itu di saat Changmin mulai menyayanginya. Rasa bersalah pemuda jangkung itu karena tidak memperhatikan Kibum sejak lahir sampai usia 4 tahun, membuatnya membela Kibum mati-matian.

Kibum. Tanpa sadar, dialah adik manja yang mengandalkan hyungnya, Kim Changmin.

"ENAM!"

Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai, lemas, letih, dan lunglai. Sementara Heechul berdiri terpatung di depan pintu. Lewat beberapa menit, Hangeng mulai menghela napas. Ya Tuhan. Mereka sungguh kejam. Kyuhyun dan Kibum masing-masing masih belum pantas menikah, sangat labil. Mereka memang salah, tapi, tidak sepatutnya sebagai orangtua, melimpahkan kesalahan itu bulat-bulat pada mereka.

"Kyu..." Hangeng merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluk anaknya, "appa minta maaf ne. Maafkan appa..." serta mengelus lembut dari pucuk kepala hingga punggung Kyuhyun.

"TUJUH!"

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan appanya, memejamkan mata erat, "Appa... Kibum bagaimana..." isaknya.

Hangeng melihat tuan Kim dan Kibum. Kemudian senyum tertoreh di wajah Hangeng, "Ketahuilah Kyu, dini hari semalam, tuan Kim datang ke rumah. Dia sangat khawatir karena tidak menemukan Kibum, terlebih kata tuan Kim. Kibum membawa mobilnya tanpa izin. Sejak semalam, kami sudah sibuk mencari kalian. Tapi, ponsel kalian pun tidak ada yang aktif."

Mendengar penuturan appanya, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meremas baju depan Hangeng, menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Ya benar. Mereka menon-aktifkan ponsel masing-masing, Kyuhyun juga setelah mengintip grup chat KyuLine, agar tidak ada yang mengganggu.

"Appa rasa, tuan Kim sangat menyayangi Kibum. Dia tidak tidur semalaman, seperti appa dan eommamu. Lagipula, laki-laki itu harus kuat!"

Kemudian, Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung. Appanya lupa punya anak laki-laki juga?

"APPA! Hentikan!" bersamaan Heechul yang sudah luluh dan akan ikut bergabung dengan pelukan hangat suami dan anaknya, saat itulah Changmin yang dibelakangnya ada Suho dan Jonghyun, masuk ke dalam rumah.

Changmin langsung saja berlari ke tempat tuan Kim dan menahan tangan pria paruh baya itu. "Appa! Ku mohon hentikan! Ada apa..."

PLAKK

Tuan Kim tanpa segan menampar pipi Changmin. Ayah tunggal itu sangat marah akan kesalahan kedua anaknya, "KAU! KE MANA SAJA KAU! KAU TIDAK TAHU ADIKMU PERGI TANPA IZIN HA!"

Kibum menunduk dan meremas ujung bajunya kuat. Changmin juga menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata tuan Kim, pipinya berdenyut perih.

Tuan Kim membuang rotannya. Menghela panjang dan mengurut dahinya. Kemudian, tuan Kim melangkah panjang keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho. Terbersit rasa menyalahkan diri sendiri karena lepas kendali. Tuan Kim kira, dia sangat keterlaluan, semua ini karena dia tidak tahu menahu bagaimana mendidik anaknya.

Tuan Kim merindukan istrinya. Ini salahnya. Sering meninggalkan kedua jagoannya di rumah, tanpa orang tua, dan dia, hanya bisa melakukan kekerasan saat mereka salah. Tapi sungguh, tuan Kim sangat menyayangi Kibum ataupun Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke tempat Kibum, menopang tubuh bocah itu yang tidak seimbang dan duduk di sofa. Changmin berdiri penuh penyesalan. Pesta bujangan mereka, membuatnya lupa diri dan baru sadar sekarang. Jika pun Kibum dan Kyuhyun jadi menikah, pastilah Changmin melewatkannya.

Heechul menyuruh maidnya mengobati luka Kibum dan membawa minuman hangat. Hangeng menepuk bahu Changmin, "Kalian harus minta maaf dengan tuan Kim." Ujarnya penuh kehangatan.

Suho dan Jonghyun berdiri canggung di depan pintu.

Lalu,

"Hmm... Ada apa sih? Di mana ini? Lagi ada syuting drama ya?"

-Minho,

mereka lupa pria bermata kodok itu sangat susah dibangunkan dan masih dalam masa transisi mabuknya. Mereka hanya menggotongnya dan dimasukkan ke mobil. Ah, Minho.

=DIK=

"Punya anak satu saja seperti ini. Bebalnya minta dikuliti." Sambil mengupasi buah buat Kyuhyun yang badannya panas ak.a demam, Heechul tiada habisnya berceloteh ini itu hingga Kyuhyun ingin menguliti eommanya. Ah, tapi dosa.

Semalaman tidur di mobil memang tidak bagus. Apalagi suhunya dingin. Kedua insan yang saling berpelukan semalam itu saja bebal tubuhnya, minta nempel terus.

"Eomma cerewet sekali. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kejam. Tidak berperasaan!" Heechul melotot pada Kyuhyun. Bukannya menciut, Kyuhyun balik melotot.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Salahmu kali ini sangat fatal evil! Bisa-bisanya kau dan Kibum pergi. Hah...dasar bocah kalian ini." Kupasan apel hijau disodorkan Heechul ke mulut Kyuhyun dan diterima anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Eomma juga mencarinya kurang giat. Ikatan kita gak kuat! Masa tidak ketemu."

PLETAK

Jitakan bersarang di kepala Kyuhyun. Memang sudah minta maaf, tapi, tidak mau disalahkan kalau begini.

"Eomma anarkis sekali! Sakit."

"Bicara sekali lagi, ku jahit mulutmu evil."

Heechul menancapkan ujung pisau ke apel yang baru akan dia potong seolah itu kepala bebal anaknya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu karena dia juga lagi tidak enak badan.

"Soal pernikahanmu dengan Kibum. Eomma, appa, dan tuan Kim sepakat menggelarnya setelah kau lahiran saja." Tutur Heechul kalem.

"MWO? TA..pppffff..." satu buah apel utuh tanpa potong sukses Heechul masukkan ke mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar.

=DIK=

Mereka berdiri sebelahan menghadap pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat. Keduanya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Canggung. Yang tinggi menghembus dan menarik napas sedaritadi. Yang pendek menatap ke depan tanpa arti.

"Hyung..." kemudian yang pendek membuka suara.

"Hm?" jawab yang tinggi.

Yang pendek mengubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap yang tinggi, tanpa aba-aba, yang pendek memeluk tubuh jangkung hyungnya.

Lagi-lagi tiada kata di antara mereka. Changmin balas memeluk Kibum. Adik satu-satunya yang manis.

"Tenanglah. Appa pasti memaafkan kita."

Kibum melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk pasti. Bocah itu menghela panjang, tidak menyangka akan sepelik ini masalahnya. Changmin mengusap rambut adiknya lembut.

"Ayo, masuk."

Kemudian, Kibum merasa de javu saat Kyuhyun mengajak masuk yang tadi siang.

=DIK=

Seunghyun dengan menggendong Minseok, anaknya, memasuki kediaman keluarga Cho pada malam harinya. Di ruang tamu dia melihat tiga pemuda duduk anteng di sofa. Di belakang Seunghyun, berjalan seorang lagi, mempunyai wajah manis dan berbadan kecil.

"Ah, malam. Kalian siapa?" tanya Seunghyun ramah.

Jonghyun menjawab diluan, "Kami temannya Kyuhyun. Anda?"

"Aku Seunghyun, ini Minseok anakku, dan Jiyong istriku. Aku juga teman Kyuhyun."

Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho serempak berdiri dan membungkuk tanda hormat, dibalas hal yang sama oleh Seunghyun dan Jiyong.

"Aku Minho."

"Jonghyun."

"Kim Jomyeon tapi panggil Suho saja."

Seunghyun juga ikut andil dalam mencari pasangan bocah itu. Namun, tadi pagi dia mendapat kabar bahwa istrinya Jiyong memintanya menjemput di bandara. Tidak diduga, Jiyong akhirnya memutuskan datang. Tapi, setelah dijemput, Jiyong ingin ke hotel buat istirahat, mendengar bahwa pengantinnya hilang dan belum ada kabar dari Heechul.

Seunghyun sempat dilema. Antara ke tempat Heechul dan mencari segala solusi lagi atas keberadaan Kyuhyun atau tetap menemani istrinya. Kemudian Jiyong berkata, "Aku istrimu sekarang dan Minseok anak kita. Tetaplah di sini, ku mohon."

"Kyu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau demam? Maaf hyung baru datang sekarang." Kyuhyun melirik seorang laki-laki berwajah manis menggendong Minseok, dapat disimpulkan, laki-laki itulah istri sah dari Seunghyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan aku menolak untuk menceritakan kejadiannya." Seunghyun tertawa mendengarnya, refleks dia mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ehm." Jiyong berdehem.

"Ah iya Kyu. Perkenalkan, ini Choi Jiyong. Istri hyung." entah mengapa, suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung. Seunghyun mengusap tengkuk belakangnya.

Jiyong mengangguk singkat, "Jiyong."

"Kyuhyun."

Lalu keduanya diam. Seolah ada hal janggal di diri masing-masing. Terutama Jiyong yang segera pamit setelah mengatakan "lekas sembuh" kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah maaf Kyu. Jiyong memang seperti itu jika baru kenal." Ujar Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak bicara apa-apa. Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat hyung." setelahnya Kyuhyun berbaring menyamping membelakangi Seunghyun.

Dan laki-laki bermarga Choi itu tidak merespon lagi, hanya menatap sendu punggung sempit Kyuhyun, seseorang yang selalu berada di tempat spesial di hatinya.

Namun, semua telah telanjur.

"Jalja Kyu."

=DIK=

...

[Chap 16 : Drama Mode On/Off]

[ Balasan review, check PM masing-masing, yang gak punya account, buat sono ._.v ]

FB : Dik Lullaby

BBM : 5A76BXXX

Whatsapp : 0852968429XX

Line : Kyu_XXX

Instagram : Lullaby XXX

Nomor : 08537349XXXX

Chapter selanjutnya setelah 2000 review, bye !


	17. Chapter 17

**13 Desember 2016**

**This Day is Anniversary December Ceria KiHyun**

**Always Happy and Smile**

**Lullaby Dik**

.

.

.

Tuan Kim membuka pintu sesaat mendengar ketukan pelan yang bisa dirasakan ayah tunggal itu akan kehadiran dua jagoannya —yang dipastikan tengah dilanda penyesalan dan keraguan. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum lega. Jika diandaikan, menjadi bangsat sekali pun Changmin atau Kibum, tidak bisa disalahkan kepada mereka. Ayah tukang pukul? Ayah yang jarang pulang? Di mana pendidikan keluarga yang sewajibnya didapat?

"Ap…pa… Mi…mianhae… jeongmal…mianhae…"

Di sana mata lelahnya memerangkap sosok si bungsu yang membungkuk dalam. Lelehan air mata yang jatuh ke lantai —membentuk bercak basah. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah dilakukan ayah bodoh sepertinya?

Tuan Kim menepuk-nepuk punggung Kibum, "Berdirilah nak." Katanya tegas.

"Appa mianhae…" ujar Kibum seraya berdiri tegap. Hanya satu kata itu yang bersarang di kepala. Tidak ada penjelasan. Pembelaan diri. Ocehan panjang kali lebar yang meminta kepercayaan. Kibum Kim. Dia tahu salahnya.

"Appa sudah memaafkanmu." Tutur Tuan Kim lembut.

"Appa aku juga minta maaf." Giliran Changmin yang membungkuk. Membuat Tuan Kim melakukan hal sama, menepuk-nepuk punggung si sulung yang mewarisi lebih banyak gen-nya, kemudian berkata sudah memaafkannya.

"Kalian berdua, masuklah."

Kibum dan Changmin sudah bisa tersenyum lega. Keduanya mengangguk cepat lantas masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah ringan. Yah… sesalah apapun orang tua, sebajingan apapun dinilai orang lain, mereka tetap menyandang status sebagai Orang Tua. Tidak apa-apa menurunkan harga diri, serendah-rendahnya, sampai merasa tidak punya harga diri di depan mereka. Minta maaf, sayangi mereka, doakan mereka, usaha berprilaku baik, memahami mereka meski Kebanyakan mengaku orang tua tidak pernah mengerti anaknya. Argumen yang benar juga salah. Hanya... kembali lagi, mereka orang tua.

.

.

.

=KID!=

.

.

.

Kibum merasa ada yang kurang. Tidak seperti malam di mana kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dan helaan napas hangat menerpa lehernya —dia benar-benar tertidur dengan pulas tanpa pikiran sama sekali.

"Hm… Hhh…"

Tidak. Tidak.

Kibum menggeleng. Baru saja terpikir untuk mendatangi Kyuhyun malam ini di rumahnya. Setelah sebuah insiden terjadi dengan cara yang sama akan dilakukannya kembali? Tuhan memberkatinya. Kibum tidak bisa mengelak kalau dia ada rasa trauma. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin Heechul tengah adem-ayem. Bisa-bisa sebelum Kibum menapaki pekarangan rumah mereka, dia sudah dicincang menjadi seribu bagian.

Menyadari sesuatu setelah Setan dan Malaikat pada dirinya bekerja sama menyentil isi kepala Kibum —mereka geram menetap di tubuh manusia es yang punya kepekaan minus— bocah akselerasi itu meraih ponsel genggam, terdiam cukup lama dengan layar yang memperlihatkan ruang chat, sebelum akhirnya mengukir senyum pelit dan mulai mengetik.

.

.

.

=KID!=

.

.

.

Seakan tak cukup-cukup waktu tidurnya, menjelang pukul sebelas malam, Kyuhyun terserang kantuk lagi setelah tidur empat jam tadi sore. Mungkin efek lelah. Dasar pecundang-pecundang brengsek, sengaja sekali mereka mengajak Kyuhyun bermain kartu, domino, dan catur. Kyuhyun candu, apalagi saat dia sering menang, kalau kalah terus tidak membuat betah. Ya. Semua orang memang seperti -pecundang itu tidak lain adalah KyuLine. Masih menempelkan telapak kaki di lantai rumah Cho. Menikmati hidangan super enak. Kata mereka berdalih lelucon saat makan bersama keluarga Cho, "Ini seperti merayakan kegagalan pernikahan Kyuhyun! Hahahaha…" —dimulai dari perkataan Minho dan diamini lainnya, agaknya mereka melupakan keberadaan Changmin.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun murka. Nyaris mangkuk kaca setebal tiga sentimeter melayang ke kepala Minho.

"Hhh…"

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi hidung. Dia lelah batin tepatnya. Bagaimana gerangan keadaan Kibum dan Changmin? Itu pasti sakit sekali. Kyuhyun janji berkunjung esok hari ke sana.

Dunia mimpi sudah menyambutnya. Akan tetapi, semua sirna hanya karena bunyi pesan dari ponsel di atas nakas. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan, meraba-raba ponsel saking malasnya menggeser punggung.

Dapat!

Kyuhyun melihat layar kontras terendah itu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kibum…" —yang lantas matanya terbuka selebar mungkin. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membuka isi pesan Kibum. Mereka ini beneran jodoh sepertinya, dia kan baru saja berencana memimpikan Kibum, batin Kyuhyun.

_Good?_

Ha? Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Chat sialan macam apa ini. Apanya yang _good _! Bocah dengan pemberkatan Kutub Utara ini mengira setiap karakter berbayar? Tuhan memberkatinya.

Jari-jari Kyuhyun sudah semangat mengomel ini-itu— mengemukakan protes. Entah berapa kata yang dihabiskan dalam satu pesan.

Sekarang giliran Setan dan Malaikat di tubuh Kyuhyun menjewer telinga laki-laki itu. Memperingatkan dia bukan ibu-ibu berdaster yang taunya berbicara panjang lebar tanpa ada kesimpulan. Tidak proklamatir sekali.

Untuk menyadari seseorang akan sikap buruknya, kembalikan persis tingkahnya kepada orang bersangkutan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Menghapus semua pesan yang telah terketik. Dengan senyum miring, Kyuhyun mengirimkan balasan yang sudah diganti.

_(y) _

Tik… tok… tik… tok…

Kedua bibir Kyuhyun menirukan bunyi khas jam samar. Pasti sekarang bocah es itu mengetik sampai jempolnya patah. Sebab Kyuhyun sudah menunggu tujuh belas menit sejak balasannya terkirim.

_: )_

Hening.

Emotikon senyum, iya benar, mata Anda tidak salah. Tanpa ada embel-embel lain. Sebuah penantian panjang berbuah "senyum". Kyuhyun bahkan tak sanggup mengumpat. Mungkin janinnya yang mengumpat. Ha Ha!

"Okay Bum, game is show." Kyuhyun sok Inggris, memposisikan diri seperti mafia berjaket mahal dengan rokok yang terselip di antara dua jari.

Dia mengirim simbol mata senyum. Jika Kibum menggunakan mulut, dia harus lebih minim lagi. Setelah membiarkan menit berlalu hingga lima kali. Kyuhyun tak sabar mengirim, maunya lebih lama dari tujuh belas menit, apadaya, lima menit saja terasa lima puluh tahun. Sekarang atau lima puluh tahun lagi ku akan tetap mencintaimu~ (ini janin-nya yang nyanyi, percayalah)

Detik jam tak pernah bergerak ke kiri. Alasan utama yang menjadikan waktu musuh terbesar setiap insan manusia. Jarum angka panjang mengenai angka dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Singkatnya, nyaris pertengahan malam berbalas chat dengan Kibum. Lama sekali? Iya. Kyuhyun sampai lumutan demi satu karakter berharga milik bocah Es.

_._

"SETAN!"

Apa Anda melihat balasan Kibum? Tanda baca titik sebanyak satu buah. Anda tidak keliru jika itu menyangka foto Kibum telanjangkan? Bagus. Artinya kewarasan Anda tidak stabil. Jangan tiru Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana caranya dia melihat saya di sana. (Tertanda : Setan. Tunggu. Apa Anda sadar saya mengetik "tidak stabil"? Jika tidak, periksakan segera ke rumah sakit jiwa!)

Kyuhyun uring-uringan. Persetan! Dia akan mengembangkan bendera putih —tanda menyerah. Menandingi pengetik professional, mengandalkan kedua jempol kurusnya, Kyuhyun sudah mengetik seratus kata —yang berisikan kata-kata indah sarat makna mendalam. (you know what I mean)

Masih mengetik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih kok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nunggu ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bentar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciyeee yang mulai kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

(ketawa)

.

Pemberitahuan pesan masuk sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ketikan. Itu dari Kibum. Bocah itu mengirim dua kali. Buru-buru Kyuhyun membacanya.

_Maaf Kyu, aku tidak bermaksud mengirim pesan sebelumnya. Kau tidak apa-apa? Balasanmu sangat singkat, apa kau lagi tidak enak badan? Oh, apa kau sudah mengantuk? Aku mengganggumu? Untuk hari ini maafkan aku. Semua salahku, jangan salahkan dirimu. Tapi, kau jangan mengadu kepada janin-nya, nanti dia menyangka aku bukan ayah yang baik._

_Heechul tidak berbuat hal aneh kepadamu kan? Apa aku harus memanggilnya ibu mertua sekarang? Jangan katakan padanya juga, ibumu mengerikan. Hm… sudah malam, tidak usah membalas pesan ini. Istirahatlah segera, atau sekarang kau sudah tidur? Selamat malam, Kyu. Besok aku akan datang. Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan ku, aku baik-baik saja._

ASDFGHJKL

Kyuhyun menggigit selimut kuat. Menahan teriakan yang menyamai fans BoyBand di luaran sana. SUMPAH INI PESANNYA KIBUM?! DEMI APA!

"Manis sekaliii…" pekik Kyuhyun gemas. Yakin sekali, wajahnya pasti memerah sempurna. Dia kehabisan kata! Pesan Kibum khas anak remaja. Manis. Manis. Manis. Tiada bosan Kyuhyun membaca ulang lalu terkikik sendiri.

Jari-jemari kurus Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya, "Kau pasti juga bahagia… ne chagiya?" bisiknya lembut. Membayangkan sosok bayi imut yang tengah mengisap jempol sembari tertawa. Lucu sekali, bukan?

Maksud Kyuhyun, hidupnya yang lucu.

Setengah tahun lalu dia masih menjadi anak SMA biasa, suka usil, pemalas, gila game, dan tertarik lawan jenis. Kyuhyun mempunyai mantan kekasih, dia perempuan bernama Seohyun. Wajah Kyuhyun termasuk tampan —sekarang manisnya lebih-lebih— beberapa junior terang-terangan memberi kode suka, tak jarang senior pun berlaku hal sama.

Sekarang, di atas kasur yang masih sama sejak dia remaja. Statusnya berganti sebagai calon ayah yang mengandung dan pengantin gagal nikah dari pasangan bocah berusia 16 tahun.

Ini pasti cerita fiksi, pikir Kyuhyun absurd seraya menyelami mimpi kembali.

.

.

.

=KID!=

.

.

.

Jari-jari mungil menyentuh hidung, mata, dan bibir Kyuhyun. Gema tawa lucu menghiasi atmosfir. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mata, sejuk udara memanjakan kulitnya. Helaian rambut coklat eboninya yang melambai-lambai.

Ini di mana?

Kyuhyun tidak ingat apa pun selain menikmati keindahan sekarang. Di depannya sosok kecil berlari-larian ke sana kemari. Kyuhyun memandang punggung kecil itu, hatinya terenyuh, anaknya kah? Dengan sigap Kyuhyun bangkit. Menyusul sosok itu yang semakin lama menjauh.

Peluh bertebaran di dahi Kyuhyun. Aneh. Seberapa keras dia berlari, tangannya tak bisa menggapai. Rasa takut menjalar di hatinya. Debaran jantung bahkan dapat didengar.

"Cha... chagiya... tunggu... chagiya..."

Dada Kyuhyun sesak. Kesusahan menarik dan menghembuskan napas. Seakan dirinya tengah dihimpit. Tungkai kaki pun berhenti mengejar sosok di sana. Hanya uluran tangan yang mencoba memanjang namun sia-sia.

"Gwenchana..."

Bisikan kecil berdengung di dunia yang Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Silau cahaya dari langit membutakan penglihatan. Detik berikutnya, semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

=KID!=

.

.

.

Mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung membangunkan Kyuhyun. Dahinya berkerut, jari-jemari bergerak perlahan, Kyuhyun tengah memulihkan kesadaran. Melaraskan iris mata dengan cahaya yang terang.

"Kyuhyun..."

Seseorang memanggilnya, entah tangan milik siapa yang membelai kepalanya lembut.

Di mana dia?

Kyuhyun dapat melihat suasana sesungguhnya, bukan pemandangan indah yang berakhir menyeramkan. Akan tetapi, debaran takut itu tak kunjung hilang. Mengganjal dan menyesakkan.

Saat dia berusaha berbicara, sebuah alat menutup hidung dan bibirnya. Seseorang itu —Heechul— membuka alat bantu oksigen Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun..." laki-laki cantik itu menyapa lagi anaknya dengan lembut. Mengundang anaknya ke dunia nyata di mana orang-orang kesayangan Kyuhyun masih menunggunya.

"Eomma... rumah sakit? Kenapa?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Sorry and Thanks for your patience and don't forget to review, favorit, and subscribed(?)

Anggap hadiah untuk FF abal-abal milik Dik hahaha...


End file.
